Secrets Retold
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - Part of the Secrets Untold series. Shia Hitsugaya lived a happy life until two important events happened: the break out of a rare disease in Soul Society and the coming new family member, her sibling.
1. Happy Child

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Shia Hitsugaya, Tatsuya Hinamori, Miyako Hinamori, Suzuna Saito, and Shia's younger sibling (whose name I will announce later).

**

* * *

****Synopsis: **Part of the Secrets Untold series. Shia Hitsugaya lived a happy life until two important events happened: the break out of a rare disease in Soul Society and the coming new family member, her sibling.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wasn't intending on continuing this series, but it turns out that my wild imagination has thought up with something good for me to write about. Yay, _*throws confetti into the air*_ the Secrets Untold series is back, better than ever!

It is _**recommended**_ that you read **chapters one through eight of Secrets Untold** and **all the chapters in Secrets Foretold**. It is also _**optional**_ for you to read **Oto-san or Okaa-san?** before you start reading this story. I will most likely be making references to the prequels.

Dedication goes all my HitsuHina fans on fanfiction. net including my three awesome reviewers who have given me suggestions to include the following ideas in the story series:

1) Thank you **KnowledgeandImagination **for the request to include the zanpakuto spirits into the first installment to the series, Secrets Untold.**  
**

2) Thank you **darklover **for giving me the idea of Momo's pregnancy in Secrets Foretold.

3) Thank you **sweet miracle 'michu 17' **for the suggestion to include Shia's younger sibling in this story.

Without any further adieu, here is chapter one of Secrets Retold. Enjoy!

_**~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE! ~**_**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_"Thinking." Storytelling.  
_

* * *

_"Onee-chan, please tell me a bedtime story." _

_The older sister took a seat on the futon and draped her arm over her sibling's shoulder. "Okay, promise me that you will go to sleep after I finished telling you one."_

_"Hai!" _

_The dual haired Soul Reaper placed a finger on her chin and thought out loud, "Hn, what should I tell about?"_

_"Ou, I know!" the younger sibling exclaimed. "Please tell me a story about how I was born: starting from the beginning to the end!"_

_"You want me to retell you that story again? You do understand it's a very long one."_

_The child nodded with agreement. "I know, but I like listening to it!" _

_The older sibling let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, I'll tell you the story again." _

_"Yay!" _

_"It was about thirteen years ago when it all happened..."_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter One: **Happy Child

The sun is high up in the sky. The birds are singing, leaving the tenth division barracks to be peaceful and quiet. However, it was easily short lived by the first interruption of the day. Luckily for him, it isn't his vice-captain this time. "Oto-san, wake up!"

Toshiro Hitsugaya grumbled and turned his body to the side, trying to get back to sleep. Suddenly, he felt his futon shift as her weight is added to his own.

"Wake up already! It's morning!"

He cracked an eye open. Sitting right next to him is the cute face of his daughter, who looks like a seven year old girl, Shia Hitsugaya. He stirred in bed before felt another weight is added to the futon. A smile crept up on his face, knowing exactly who it is. He turned his head to the side and allowed her to give him a loving kiss. "Good morning Toshiro."

The white haired captain opened his eyes to see his raven haired girlfriend. "Good morning Momo."

"Yuck, get yourselves a room!" their child exclaimed.

Her parents looked at one another before they both let out suppressed laughs. Hinamori explained, "You won't find it disgusting when you're a little older, Shia-chan."

"Your mother is right," Hitsugaya agreed as he sat up. "Someday, you might find yourself a boyfriend to love."

She folded her arms over her chest, turned her head to the side, and stuck her tongue out. "Bleh!"

"Alright little one, it's time for you to take a bath," the now fifth division captain said.

As she walked over and took hold of her right hand, the dual haired girl complained, "Aw Okaa-san, I already took one yesterday!"

The two females began leaving the family bedroom together. "Well, you have to take another one. Don't you want to look your best when your grandfather and grandmother comes over later?"

"Really? They're going to come over?"

"That's correct; Suzuna-san will be coming over too."

"Yay!"

Hitsugaya let out a smile as he watched his family leave, happy and proud with the life he is living right now. "You're very content today, Master Toshiro," said a voice.

Looking over to see his zanpakuto spirit, standing next to him, the white haired captain casually replied, "What do you expect, Hyorinmaru? How can I not be happy when I have everything I wanted?"

"You mean almost everything, young master. You have yet to grow into the ideal height you've always wanted."

Toshiro gave his partner a stern look before dropping the subject with a smile. "Yes, I suppose you're right about that."

With that said, he got out of bed and began his day.

* * *

"Aw Shia-chan, you look so adorable in that yukata!" tenth division lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto exclaimed at the dual haired girl dressed in the light blue and purple sash casual wear. "It makes me want to give you a big hug!"

"Arigato Rangiku-san," she replied as she happily accepted her offer. Once she was let go of, the Hitsugaya child spread her arms out for her to see. "Okaa-san made it for me."

"Well Hinamori did a great job making it. It suits you."

"Oi Matsumoto, you still haven't started cleaning up all the sake bottles and jugs in this room?" Toshiro asked. "You do understand that Hinamori-san, Miyako-san, and Saito are going to be here at any minute."

"Yes Captain, I'm fully aware of that. However, your daughter is just so cu-"

All of a sudden, the temperature in the tenth division office went down to freezing level. "GET TO WORK!"

"Eek, okay okay! I'm going to work!"

After glaring at his lieutenant, who is finally picking up all her sake jugs and bottles, Hitsugaya's raw spiritual pressure significantly returned to normal as he closed his eyes. After letting out a defeated sigh, he placed a hand over his forehead. He muttered, "She is going to be the death of me someday."

Remembering about his daughter being in the room, Toshiro looked over to see if she has been affected by his reiatsu in any way. On the bright side, she wasn't physically harmed. He let out a smirk on the corner of his lips. Because she is born from two powerful Soul Reaper parents, it is expected that she can handle being in the presence of a captain.

_"She'll be one powerful Shinigami someday when she grows up."_

"When is Okaa-san coming here with Ojii-san, Obaa-san, and Suzuna-san?" the little girl asked.

Hitsugaya placed a hand on her head and gently ruffled through her soft dual hair. After bending down to her level, he replied, "You have to be patient, Shia. They'll be here soon enough."

She folded her arms over her chest and pouted, "I don't like waiting."

The white haired captain let out a chuckle. "Neither do I, but we have to deal with it," Toshiro explained. "In the meantime, why don't you sit down on the sofa and draw something? The papers and coloured crayons are already set up on the table for you."

"Okay!"

With her mind set, the dual haired girl quickly took a seat behind the coffee table began drawing on her sheet of paper. Hitsugaya resumed to finishing the tasks at hand: cleaning up the office and making sure that Matsumoto doesn't run away from work again.

"Phew, that was hard work!" the female lieutenant said upon taking a seat on the couch next to Shia. "After so long, all the bottles and jugs of sake have been picked up."

"It didn't take long," Hitsugaya retorted. "As a matter of fact, it only took you fifteen minutes to complete your work."

Extending a hand out, she waved it back and forth. "Whatever you say, Captain..."

"Do you like my drawing?" Shia asked, showing the strawberry orange haired Shinigami her most recent creation.

"Aw, it looks adorable just like you!" the tenth division vice-captain cooed before she started tickling the little girl on the belly.

"R-Rangiku-san s-stop doing that! I-It tickles!"

Concerned that his daughter may get injured in the process, Toshiro warned, "Oi Matsumoto, stop doing that or else she may get hu-"

"Obaa-san, Ojii-san, Suzuna-san! You're finally here!" Shia exclaimed upon leaving her seat and ran past her father.

When he turned around, he saw the dual haired girl run up to the Hinamori family and their family doctor. "Look at you, Shia-chan!" Miyako said as Tatsuya carried her up to his shoulders. "You've been doing some growing lately!"

She gave her grandfather a hug around his neck. "Yep, I've been getting all the proper nutrients I need on a daily basis!"

Miyako let out a giggle. "I'm sure your parents are doing a good job raising you."

She then smiled at the two captains of the Gotei 13. The two lovers smiled back in response.

In the meantime, Tatsuya put his granddaughter down on the ground. She ran over to Suzuna to give her a hug. "You all must be exhausted," Hinamori said. "Please take a seat on the couch."

"Don't underestimate us Momo-chan, we're still young and active," Miyako replied.

"That's right my sweet peach," Tatsuya agreed. "As a matter of fact, just recently..."

"Alright Tatsuya-kun, that's enough!" The head of the household's wife began pushing him away from the group. "The last thing I want to hear is another one of your make believe stories. We're here to relax with our daughter, our son in-law, and our grandchild."

"But really Miyako-chan, they're real stories!"

At this moment, Matsumoto joined the group with cups of prepared tea. The family gathered, sat around the coffee table, and conversed. During this time, Shia is sitting on the side, having fun colouring with Suzuna. "So, how are things going around here?"

"Nothing's really different, Okaa-san," Hinamori replied. "We're just doing our usual thing: look after our divisions, eliminate Hollows in the area, and of course, spending family time with Shia-chan."

"Are you sure you two are able to manage all that? You know, it would be completely alright if we look after Shia-chan for a bit while you two get things back in order."

Momo took a sip from her cup of tea. "Don't worry so much, Okaa-san. We're totally fine, right Toshiro?"

The tenth division captain just nodded with agreement. "It's just a matter of time management, that's all."

Miyako leaned back against her seat, folded her arms, and let out a sigh. "Are you sure?"

The peach girl smiled. "I'm certain, mother. We're both doing alright."

"In that case, why don't you guys let them take care of her for a day or two?" Matsumoto suggested. "Besides, you two haven't been spending any _quality_ time together lately."

Hitsugaya then shot a glare at his lieutenant. In the meantime, the female leader of the household placed her hands together. "That's a great idea, Rangiku-chan! Why don't you two take a short break from being parents and go on the honeymoon you two never got?"

Hinamori then turned her attention to the tenth division captain. They do serve a point; ever since Shia came into their lives, they never got the chance to do what they wanted like any other regular couple. They just skipped the _just the two of us _stage and moved straight into parenthood. Hitsugaya scratched the side of his head and then sighed with defeat. They could use a short break. He finally said, "Since you guys are so eager to take care of Shia, we'll go on the _honeymoon_ you guys wanted us to go to."

"Yes!" Miyako cheered while putting up a guts pose with both her fists.

"Great decision taicho," Rangiku said happily. "I knew you would eventually accept our offer."

"Even though we will be gone for a while, it doesn't mean you get to slack off," Toshiro retorted. "I'm expecting the division to be still running like it's supposed to once I get back."

"Yes sir!"

As Miyako and Rangiku started chattering with one another, Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest and let out a defeated sigh. Momo placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. She smiled. He cracked a smile, knowing what she's thinking. She's excited to be getting this opportunity to spend time with her childhood friend just like the old times. "Oto-san! Okaa-san!" said a voice. "Look what I drew with Suzuna-san!"

The two parents turned their heads and looked down to see their happy daughter standing beside them and holding up a coloured picture for them to see.

"Doesn't it look pretty?"

Momo smiled. "Yes, it looks wonderful Shia-chan. Keep up the great work!"

"Hai!"

"Shia, will you mind if your mother and I go somewhere for a few days?" Toshiro asked.

"Huh, you're going somewhere?" she asked. "Is it for work?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Not this time; we're thinking about going somewhere to relax for a bit."

"Oh...can I come?"

"No Shia-chan, let your parents go this time," Miyako explained. "In the meantime, we'll be the ones who are going to be taking care of you."

Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Really?"

Tatsuya nodded. "Yep, that's correct."

"Okay!"

"Wow, that was easy to get her approval," Suzuna said after joining in on the conversation.

Momo giggled. "Shia-chan is like that when she has a lot of friends to play with."

"I see."

"Now all that is settled, why don't you two start packing your stuff?" Matsumoto said while forcing Hitsugaya and Hinamori to move towards the door. "Like I always say, it's best to get things done as early as possible!"

"Now looks whose talking about early completion of the task at hand," Toshiro said.

"W-Wait Rangiku-san, we have to get Ukitake-soitaicho's approval first," Momo asked. "Besides, what are the chances he is going to allow two captains of the Gotei 13 to take a break just like that?"

"About that, I already informed him and got the approval."

"In other words, you planned this all along!" Hitsugaya concluded. "No wonder Hinamori-san's, Miyako-san's, and Saito's sudden visit seems a bit fishy!"

"Yeah yeah, go ahead and have fun you guys!" Rangiku said, pushing them out the door. After closing it, she called out, "Be sure to come back in a few days!"

"Enjoy yourselves, Momo-chan and Toshiro-kun!" Miyako added. "We'll see you later!"

"Matsumoto, you're going to pay for this once I get back!" everyone heard Hitsugaya yell out.

The strawberry orange haired lieutenant let out a very bright smile before turning to Toshiro's in-laws and daughter. Placing her hands on her hips, she said, "Well, now that they're gone, let's all have some fun!"

"Hai Rangiku-san!" Shia exclaimed.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Onee-chan **_- Older Sister, _**Hai -**_ Yes, _**Oto-san **_- Father, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Zanpakuto **_- Soul Cutter, _**Yukata**_ - A casual kimono that is usually worn during the summer, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Ojii-san**_ - Grandfather, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Soitaicho **_- Captain Commander, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads,_** Hai**_ - Yes

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh boy, Matsumoto has once again caused some _trouble_ for Toshiro and Momo. Oh well, what can we do? What is going to happen next? Well, you just have to find out in my next update. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	2. Time Out

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Shia Hitsugaya, Tatsuya Hinamori, Miyako Hinamori, and Suzuna Saito.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm back with an update for this story. Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **becomeafan, Mei-tan, Yellow. Sunshineeh, icyangel27, sweet miracle 'michu 17', loriakari, KiRsH KiRsH, **and **queen gaga. **Now, without any further delay, here is chapter two. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Two: **Time Out

"Come and get me Shia-chan!"

Seeing that she is closing in on the strawberry orange haired lieutenant, the dual haired girl extended her hands out and attempted to catch her. However, the older female used flash step to get away. After completely missing her target, the tenth division captain's daughter fell to the ground. "Ouf!"

Fearing that she has gotten hurt, her grandparents and her family doctor ran to her aid and helped her sit up. Miyako asked, "Shia-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm completely fine, Obaa-san!" the Hitsugaya child happily replied. "I'm used to getting hurt like this."

"I-Is that so?"

She nodded. "Whenever I'm staying with Oto-san, he or Rangiku-san plays tag with me."

"Eh, tag?"

"This is how you play tag?" Tatsuya asked.

Shia replied, "Yep, it's fun even though I always lose."

"That's probably because they were using their Soul Reaper powers to run away from you."

It is when she placed a finger on her chin. "Hn, really? I didn't notice because they are a few times I almost caught them."

"Is that true, Rangiku-chan?" Miyako questioned the strawberry orange haired woman standing beside her.

Matsumoto nodded with agreement and replied, "Yeah, but taicho and I always hold back."

"You always hold back?" Suzuna asked. "It sounds like you were training her."

"Yeah, what do you expect it to be?"

The family doctor then raised an eyebrow. "Does Momo-chan know about this?"

"Of course she's aware that taicho is training Shia-chan. She's the one who suggested the idea in the first place."

There is a brief pause. "What?"

The tenth division lieutenant smiled. "At first, taicho was against the idea. However, he quickly changed his mind after considering a few things."

"I-I see..."

"Rangiku-san, what's taking you so long?" Shia asked. "Let's get back to playing tag!"

"Yes Shia-chan, I'm coming!"

As the Hinamori parents and Saito watched the two females reunite and play with one another, Tatsuya folded his arms over his chest. "I can't believe my sweet peach would allow her child to learn how to become a Soul Reaper at such a young age!"

"They're probably doing that as a use for self-defense," Miyako said. "She is living in quite the dangerous place."

"I suppose..."

"I wonder what Momo-chan and Hitsugaya are up to right now," Suzuna said.

Miyako smiled and replied, "I doesn't matter as long as they're having a great time together."

* * *

As they are walking through the streets of the living world, Hinamori stretched her arms into the air before putting them down. Then, she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's arm and cuddled against him. She said, "I'm so glad we get to spend some time like this."

Hitsugaya cracked a smile in response. "I'm glad too. So, let's have fun while the moment last."

She nodded with agreement. "Hai!"

After giving her a short kiss on the lips, Toshiro pulled the ribbon to her bun. Realizing that her hair has fallen down to her shoulders, she tried to take hold of the younger Soul Reaper's wrist. However, he quickly disappeared from sight. By the time she looked up on the top of the building, she saw him holding up her ribbon and bun cloth. Letting out a grin on his face, the tenth division captain said, "If you want these back, you better catch me."

Hinamori let out a smirk. "Fine, you're on!"

All of a sudden, the two Soul Reapers disappeared from sight. When they reappeared again, they are running and jumping high up in the air. "What's wrong, Hinamori_-taicho_?" Toshiro teased. "I thought your speed is at least comparable to mine."

It is when she picked up the pace and appeared at his side. "It is comparable to yours, Hitsugaya-_taicho_. I just don't fell like using my full speed until now."

Just as she is about to snatch her belongings from his hand, Hitsugaya did a sidestep. Using a single foot, he twisted his body around so that he can get behind her. It is when he began tickling her on her sides. In response, the older Soul Reaper began laughing out loud.

"Ah To-Toshiro, s-stop it!"

"I won't..." He whispered in her ear, "until you cry out mercy."

"M-Mercy!" Momo exclaimed. "I give up! Now, stop tickling me!"

"Kiss me and then I'll consider doing so."

Hinamori then turned her body around so that she is facing him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him close so that their lips meet. With a satisfying smile on his face, he began wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her back. "You're so demanding, Toshiro."

Hitsugaya let out a smirk. "I know."

Just as they were about to engage in another make out session, they ceased their movements and turned their heads to the side. Suddenly, the expression on their faces changed. "Hollows are here."

After letting go of one another, they turned their bodies to the side to look in the western direction. "Yeah, we have to get rid of them."

Hinamori let out a defeated sigh. "Even though we got our time out of work in Soul Society, we still have to defeat Hollows while we're here."

"It's not a big deal," Toshiro said. "All we need to do is eliminate the ones that come here. After that, we can go back to enjoying our little vacation."

He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at the raven haired captain.

"Isn't that right, Momo?"

The fifth division captain smiled back. "Hai Toshiro."

He nodded. "Then, let's get going."

The two Shinigami used their fast movement to arrive at their destination. By the time they're just outside of the city, they were immediately confronted by a whole band of Hollows. Hitsugaya and Hinamori removed their swords from their sheaths and got into battle position.

The tenth division captain took a moment to look back and forth, analyzing the current situation. "You defeat the ones on the right while I take out the ones on the left."

The peach girl nodded with agreement. Suddenly, the Hollows roared and charged at them. The two lovers stood back to back and prepared for their counterattacks. Momo called upon her zanpakuto's release command, "Hajike, Tobiume!"

With a flick of her sword, the blade straightens and produces two jutte-like prongs which are of various lengths. Holding onto the hilt with both hands, she swung her sword and fires a large red fireball towards the Hollows. Once it made contact with one, the fireball exploded. Those who are in its attack range became caught by the impact.

Knowing that the battle is far from over, Hinamori turned her body to the side and raised the palm of her hands out. She quickly called out, "Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!"

Just after her next attack is launched, she gripped both hands onto the hilt of her sword and charged into the center of her target group of Hollows. From there, she continued her extermination of them.

At the same time, Hitsugaya is fighting against the Hollows at close range. Just when a Hollow is about to claw its way into his flesh, Toshiro jumped back to avoid the danger. Raising his sword high above his head, he called out his zanpakuto's release command. "Soten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"

In response, the sword changes form by extending slightly in length and gain a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain. With a single swing, he released a roaring ice dragon to attack them. They were unable to escape. As a result, they paid the price and became encased in cold ice. With the use of his fast movement, he swung his sword several times and shattered it into millions of pieces. It soon dissolved into the atmosphere. It didn't take long before the battle against the Hollows was over.

Letting out a sigh, Hinamori allowed her Tobiume to revert back to its sealed form before putting it back in its sheath. Once she is done, she turned her attention to her white haired boyfriend who also just put his sword back in its sheath on his back. Seeing that he is completely fine, she called out his name. "Oi Toshiro!"

Noticing the raven haired girl is nearby, he walked to her side and said, "Well, that takes care of them."

She nodded. "Yep, let's go find some place to eat. I'm starving!"

"I agree. Fighting sure gives you an appetite."

They floated down to the ground and started walking through the street. Momo placed a finger on her chin and said, "Hn, we should look for a place to sleep along the way."

"Then, should we go to that shopkeeper's place?" Toshiro asked.

It is when Hinamori shook her head. "I don't want to go there this time."

"Hn, really now?"

She nodded her head. "Don't worry; just leave it to me."

Hitsugaya then sighed with defeat. "Okay, whatever you say..."

* * *

Shia let out a yawn while stretching her arms into the air. After rubbing her eyes several times with her two pointer fingers, she opened her eyes and looked around. She can only see the sleeping figures of her grandparents who are sleeping next to her. The dual haired girl closed her emerald-teal eyes and let out a sigh. Three days have passed by since her parents left on their vacation and they still haven't returned. _"I wonder if they're coming home today. I'm starting to miss them."_

Pushing her blanket off to the side, she got out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe. Carefully and quietly as possible, she opened it, picked out a few clothes, and shut it close. She took a quick glance to see that Tatsuya and Miyako are still asleep. With the clothes in her hands, she walked her way to the washroom to get changed.

Once she is done, the young Hitsugaya walked to the kitchen to find Saito standing at the stove, making omelet for breakfast. She happily greeted, "Ohayo Suzuna-san!"

"Ah Shia-chan, you're up early," the family doctor replied.

Taking a seat at the dinner table, she nodded. "Yeah, I'm usually awake when Oto-san and Okaa-san are because they go to work early."

"I see; do you usually stay with one of them?"

"I take turns staying in their divisions, but I like staying at Oto-san's division more."

"Why is that?"

It is when the little girl cracked a smile. "I like seeing Oto-san argue with Rangiku-san. It's funny."

"Don't they usually do that?"

She nodded. "Yep! Other than that, I like being trained by them."

"I suppose that's good to hear." Suzuna transferred the finished omelet to a clean plate. Taking the dish, she moved it and placed it on the table for Shia to have a better look at it. "Here you go."

"Wow, it looks delicious!"

Saito smiled. "Now, eat up. You're going to need the energy for today."

"Hai!"

Picking up at spoon from the side of the table, she used it to eat the omelet.

"This is delicious!"

"Arigato Shia-chan."

"Do you think Oto-san and Okaa-san will come back today?"

"Most likely they will. Besides, loving parents like them can't stay away from their child for a very long time."

* * *

Momo opened her eyes to find herself staring at the white ceiling above. She turned her body to the side and noticed that Toshiro is sleeping beside her. Soon, the memories of previous night dawned to her. She cracked a smile on her face. Extending a hand out, she brushed her boyfriend's soft white hair off to the side so that she can get a better look at him. By the time she pulled away, she quietly watched him peacefully sleep._ "He must have been tired from last night's activities."_

After a while, she decided to get out of bed and start her day. She picked up all the clothes that were left scattered on the floor and left it on the edge of the bed. Taking only her clothes, she went to the washroom to take a shower.

When she stepped out of the shower a few minutes later, she took a beige towel from the side and used it to dry her hair and body. As she is doing that, she hummed a random tune. Seeing that she is mostly dry, she wrapped the towel around her chest and walked out to the bedroom to see if Hitsugaya is still sleeping in bed. She finds out that not only he is now awake, but he has disappeared off somewhere. "Toshiro?"

Without any warning, a pair of arms draped over her shoulders and pulled her back. When she turned her head to the side, she found the white haired captain dressed in his white nagajuban and planting kisses up her neck. "Good morning Momo," he greeted. "You're up early."

Feeling ticklish, the raven haired girl started giggling. "T-Toshiro, stop that!"

He nuzzled against her neck and whispered in her ear, "It's your fault for smelling so nice, Bed-Wetter."

With that said, he continued teasing his love by planting more kisses on her skin and roaming his hands on her sides. At first, she wanted to resist the temptation. However, she might as well play along with him. Besides, they only have a few hours left until they have to return to Soul Society. Just as her tolerance is at its peak, Hitsugaya suddenly stopped. With a smirk on his face, he ran elsewhere, leaving a very eager Momo behind. "Mou Shiro-chan, you're going to pay for that!"

With the use of their fast movement, they ran around the house. By the time they returned to the bedroom, Hinamori pounced on the younger Soul Reaper onto the bed and ceasing his movements.

"I'm going to win!"

However, he is not going to lose this fight. "We'll see about that!"

They wrestled and rolled around in bed for a few moments before the fun and games finally ended. One of them is sitting on top of the other. A grin appeared on the victor's face. "I win again Momo."

Hinamori smiled. "You sure did, Toshiro."

He leaned over and gave her a loving lip kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Taicho **_- Captain,_** Hai **_- Yes, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Ohayo - **_Good Morning, _**Arigato **_- Thank You, _**Nagajuban **_- a robe that is usually worn underneath the kimono

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's fun and games for Momo and Toshiro. They seemed to have enjoyed their vacation while it lasted. What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned and find out in my next update! In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	3. Pregnant Again

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Shia Hitsugaya, Tatsuya Hinamori, Miyako Hinamori, and Suzuna Saito.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's about time for an update for this story! Thank you for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **icyangel27, Yellow. Sunshineeh, becomeafan, bengara-koushi, CHOCOLATE, **and **loriakari.** Without any further delay, here is chapter three. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Three:** Pregnant Again

By the time they returned from their three day vacation in living world, Hitsugaya and Hinamori quickly resumed their duties as captains of their respected divisions and taking care of their loving daughter. Tatsuya, Miyako, and Suzuna offered their assistance to stay and help look after Shia, but the young parents said that they are able to manage on their own. With that said, they returned to the main family house in the outskirts of Rukongai. Six weeks have passed by since then.

Swords clashed as Soul Reapers are engaged in a sparring match against one another. While Lieutenant Matsumoto is monitoring the practices, she turned her attention to the side. She sees her captain is training Shia. She let out a smile on her face. _"Taicho is teaching her how to fight using a sword, huh?"_

With a fierce yell, Shia thrust her wooden sword towards her father. However, he already anticipated the move. With a single swing of his wooden sword, he redirected the attack away. The dual haired girl bit the bottom of her lip. Not wanting to give up on this fight, the emerald-teal eyed female changed the grip on her sword and swung it towards his side.

Calmly, Toshiro evaded to the side and took hold of her wooden sword. Using it, he pulled her close and quickly pointed the tip of his wooden blade towards her. Realizing what he is trying to do, she let go of her sword and jumped back. With the use of her quick movement, she disappeared out of sight. Seconds later, she pounced on her father, knocking him to the floor. She started tickling him on his sides causing him to laugh. "Oi Sh-Shia, tickling is not allowed during a f-fight!"

The dual haired girl ignored what he said and started giggling. "Oto-san, admit that you lost this fight!"

"N-No way!"

She tickled him some more while Rangiku came to see what is going on. "Taicho, are you alri-Oh, never mind..."

Hitsugaya is on the floor laughing because his young daughter is tickling him. "S-Shia stop it!"

"No, I won't stop until you give up!"

Barely able to hang on, he slowly got up and began his counterattack. "Okay then, you asked for it!"

He started tickling her belly causing her to laugh uncontrollably. Matsumoto placed a hand on her hip and shook her head. Those two members of the Hitsugaya family can sometimes act so silly. "O-Okay, I giv-I give up!"

By the time he stopped, the father and daughter sat for a moment to catch their breaths. "You guys are having way too much fun together," the strawberry orange haired woman said. "It's hard to believe that taicho is capable of doing such things in public."

"That's because Oto-san acts like a totally different person when he's around me!" Shia replied happily.

Rangiku smiled and nodded with agreement. "You sure are right about that, Shia-chan."

Toshiro let out a sigh before standing up on his feet. After fixing his clothes, he said to his vice-captain, "So, how is everyone else doing?"

"They're doing just fine," Matsumoto replied. "I just sent them on their ten minute break."

He nodded. "Okay."

Shia picked up her wooden sword from the ground and turned to her white haired father. "Oto-san, why can't I use a real sword?"

"You're too young to hold a dangerous weapon," he replied. "You might get hurt in the process."

The dual haired girl made a pout face. "That's no fair. How come you get to hold a real sword when you were young?"

"Haha, nice try Shia." He placed a hand on her head and ruffled through her dual hair. "I'm considered a special case. At the time, I had to learn how to wield my zanpakuto and control my powers. If I had left it alone, I would have frozen a lot of people to death."

"In other words, you're teaching me the basics because my powers might get out of control someday?"

"That's part the reason; the other is for you to learn how to defend yourself in battle," Toshiro explained. "Your mother and I may not be able to come to your rescue right away when you're in trouble."

"Oh..."

"I'll teach you some more advanced stuff when you're a little older, okay?"

She nodded with agreement. "Hai!"

All of a sudden, a Soul Reaper appeared in their presence. Kneeling down on the ground, the seated officer exclaimed, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Recognizing that he is a member from the fifth division, Toshiro turned to him and asked, "What is it?"

"There are very urgent matters you must attend." He raised his head up and explained, "Apparently, Hinamori-taicho has suddenly collapsed in the middle of our training session. Right now, she is being transferred to the fourth division so that Unohana-taicho can take a look at her."

At that moment, he could feel his heart suddenly skip a beat._ "Momo..."_

Taking this issue seriously, he turned to Rangiku and said, "Matsumoto, take care of Shia while I go see her."

She nodded with agreement. "Yes sir."

Just as he is about to run off, he felt something tug onto his haori. He glanced over his shoulder to see his worried daughter. Tears are starting to water in her eyes. "Oto-san..."

Taking a moment to cheer her up, he turned around and knelt down to her level. Placing a hand on her head, he reassured her. "Don't worry; your mother is going to be alright, I promise. Now, wipe those tears from your face. They don't look good on you."

Raising an arm up to her face, she used her sleeve to wipe the tears away. She slowly nodded with agreement. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"That's a good girl. I'll be right back if anything happens."

"Okay..."

With that said, he disappeared into thin air. Seconds later, Matsumoto knelt down and extended her arms out. When the dual haired girl noticed, she immediately ran into her embrace. "I'm worried about Okaa-san."

"I know Shia-chan," Rangiku-san said. "I'm worried too."

* * *

It took only a matter of a few minutes for Hitsugaya to get to the fourth division headquarters. Following Hinamori's spiritual pressure, he ran past all the lower ranked Soul Reapers that got in his way and stopped in front of a single closed room. With no time to hesitate, he placed his hand on the handle and slammed the slide door open. He spotted his love sitting on the bed next to the fourth division captain. Despite being out of breath, he quickly asked, "Momo, are you alright?"

Unohana and Hinamori turned their heads to see the young captain. The peach girl called out his name. "T-Toshiro...you came."

"Of course, I had to come." The tenth division captain stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked and stood by his girlfriend's side. "If something bad has happened to you, I would have never forgiven myself."

"Daijobou Hitsugaya," Retsu explained. "There's nothing wrong with Hinamori."

Hearing the news from the braided haired woman, he let out a relieved sigh. He asked, "Why did she faint a while ago? Has she been overworking lately or something?"

She shook her head in response. "Oh no, it's natural of her to do that especially since she's about six weeks pregnant."

There is a silent pause.

"EH?" Momo suddenly exclaimed. "I'M PREGNANT?"

"Why are you acting so surprised?" Hitsugaya suddenly snapped at the peach girl. "Didn't Unohana tell you the news first?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, all she said is to wait for you to come so that she can explain everything all at once."

Hinamori then turned to Unohana.

"S-So, I'm really pregnant?"

Unohana smiled. "That's correct, Hinamori."

The fifth division captain lowered her head and placed a hand over the lower region of her stomach. "I-I see..."

"Congratulations you two; if everything goes well, you're going to have a second child joining the family."

"I'm going to have another baby." When the news finally started to sink into her mind, she raised her head upon realization. Without any warning, she threw her arms around her boyfriend and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, I'm going to have another baby!"

"Oi Momo, calm down!" Toshiro said while trying to settle the excited girl down.

She gave him a loving kiss. "How can I calm down? I feel so happy! I'm carrying another one of your children!"

Hitsugaya blushed over the comment. He is the one who got her in that state in the first place.

"Ou, I can't wait to tell the news to everyone!"

The white haired captain let out a defeated sigh and resumed his attention to the medical trained Soul Reaper. Retsu said, "Make sure she gets her proper rest and eats her proper nutrients."

Toshiro nodded with agreement. "Hai, arigato Unohana."

"You're welcome." she replied. "After a little bit of rest, you can take her home. Make sure to inform Isane before you leave."

"I understand."

With that said, the older female captain stepped out of the room so that the young lovers can spend some time together. Hitsugaya took a seat next to her and draped his arm over her shoulder. They cuddled and gave each other a few kisses. Hinamori asked, "Toshiro, are you happy about the news?"

He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Of course I'm happy, silly."

Momo cracked a smile. "Hopefully, things will go better this time around. I don't want to experience morning sickness again."

Hitsugaya let out a low chuckle. "We'll see how things go, okay?"

She gave him a nod. "Hai."

* * *

After a bit of rest, Hinamori was discharged from the fourth division headquarters. But before she and Hitsugaya could go home, they needed to stop by at the tenth division to pick up their daughter. Following Shia's and Rangiku's spiritual pressures, they were lead to the office. They found the two females sitting on the sofa and eating some crackers.

By the time Shia and Rangiku noticed, they immediately dropped what they were doing and ran up to the fifth division captain. The dual haired girl wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and gave her a hug. "Hinamori, we heard what happened to you!"

"Yeah Okaa-san, are you okay?" Shia asked.

Looking down at her daughter, she let out a smile. Placing a hand on her hand, she gently brushed her hair. "I'm alright, Shia-chan; It's nothing really serious."

"Are you sure?" Matsumoto asked.

She nodded with agreement. "Yep, I only fainted because my cardiovascular system are having trouble adjusting to the changes in my body."

"Changes? What changes?"

Hinamori smiled. "Apparently, I'm six weeks pregnant."

There is a brief moment of silence.

Without any warning, the strawberry orange haired woman exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, you've got to be kidding me! You're pregnant _again_?"

She nodded. "Apparently, I am."

All of a sudden, the older woman wrapped her arms around the younger one's shoulder. She pulled Momo to an embrace. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!" Suddenly, she gave the peach girl a stern look on her face. "Wait a minute, the child better be taicho's or else I wouldn't forgive you."

Momo let out a giggle. "Of course I'm pregnant to Toshiro's child. What makes you think I slept with someone else?"

With a grin on her face, she began nudging Hitsugaya with her elbow. "You sneaky little captain. After all these years, it turns out that you couldn't keep your hands off of Hinamori."

Toshiro blushed. "S-Shut up Matsumoto and let's no-"

His words were interrupted by a few tugs on his haori. He looked down to see Shia standing next to him. She asked, "Oto-san, what does the word _pregnant_ mean?"

He took a moment to bend down to her level. He explained, "It is a time period when a woman is carrying a developing offspring in her body. Your mother is going to have a baby which means that you're going to have a little brother or sister soon."

"Really?"

He nodded with agreement. "That's right."

Suddenly, a bright smile appeared on her face. The dual haired girl cheered, "Yay, I'm going to be a big sister!"

He smiled; glad to see that his first born has accepted the good news without any problems. "You know what this means; we have to throw a party for you two!" Rangiku declared.

"Oi, there is no need for one," Toshiro protested.

"Yes, there is!"

"Matsumoto, you're just looking for an excuse to throw one in the division headquarters."

"Ah Hinamori, taicho is being stingy again!"

"Uruse!"

"Yay, we're going to throw a party!" Shia exclaimed.

"Not you too, Shia..."

"Yosh, let's get started with the preparations!" Matsumoto said. "Come on Shia, you're going to help!"

"Hai!"

Hitsugaya slapped a hand over his forehead. "I give up..."

In response to his comment, Hinamori let out a giggle. Things are going to get interesting.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Haori**_ - Kimono Jacket, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Daijobou **_- It's Alright, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Uruse **_- Shut up

* * *

**Author's Note: **Momo's pregnant again! It's time to party! What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned to the next chapter. Please review! Thanks. **  
**


	4. Bad News

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Shia Hitsugaya.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Gah, this story's overdue for an update! Thank you everyone who have been patient with me especially my wonderful reviewers: **Mei-tan, icyangel27, becomeafan, rockbabyval,** and **Reader-favs**. Without any further delay, here is chapter four. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Four:** Bad News

"We're throwing a party! We're throwing a party!"

"Matsumoto, would you stop singing and dancing already?" Hitsugaya asked, watching his lieutenant happily dance around the office. "You're supposed to help me finish all this paperwork."

"Yeah, but I can't help it," she replied, turning to the white haired captain. "You and Hinamori are going to have another baby!"

Toshiro sighed and rolled his eyes. "There is no need to remind me about that."

All of a sudden, the slide door opened. The two members of the tenth division looked and noticed the presence of a familiar face. "Hey Toshiro! Hey Rangiku-san!"

"Momo, I thought you're going to be finishing up your paperwork in your division for the whole day," Hitsugaya said.

"I know," she replied, "but I decided to inform Ukitake-soitaicho about the news so that he can make the necessary adjustments to our schedules over the next eight months."

"You could have just left that to me."

Hinamori smiled. "I appreciate your concern, Toshiro. However, I already told you this morning; I'm alright. I'll stop and take a rest when I need to, okay?"

"I'm only saying these things because you tend to overwork especially after you became the captain of your division."

"What are you talking about? I should say the same thing about you. You're always overworking."

"That's because I have a certain lazy person as my lieutenant."

He then glared at the older woman standing beside his girlfriend. Rangiku gave him a look. "I'm not lazy! I do work when I need to."

"Yeah, but that's only when it comes to practical duties."

"Meanie."

"Uruse."

"With that aside, I haven't seen Shia-chan today. Where is she?"

"Tobiume and Hyorinmaru are looking after her right now," Momo replied. "She went to Junrin'an to play with the neighbouring children there."

Rangiku then placed a hand on her hip. "I guess it can't be helped; most of us here are grown adults. She can't play with us while we're busy with our work."

Hitsugaya shot the older Soul Reaper a glare. "I better be part of the adults group you are talking about."

She merely shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows..."

"Matsumoto!"

* * *

As Shia Hitsugaya and her Rukongai friends are having a spinning top contest with one another, Hyorinmaru and Tobiume are watching from under the shade of a tree. The female zanpakuto placed her hand on the tree trunk and let out a soft smile. "Little Shia looks like she is having fun."

"I have to agree," Hyorinmaru replied. "It reminds me of the old days when Master Toshiro and Momo used to live here."

"Yes. They used to play with each other a lot."

"That's because a lot of people feared Master Toshiro and Momo didn't want him to be lonely."

She nodded and continued, "Because of that, that moment initiated the feelings of they truly felt for one another. I'm happy for them."

"Me too."

"Really Shia?" one of her friends asked. "You're going to be a big sister soon?"

"Yep, that's right!" the dual haired girl replied happily. "I can't wait to meet him or her!"

"Heh, good luck with that."

"Eh, what's with that attitude? You make it sound like having a younger sibling is a bad thing!"

"It is."

"What do you mean?"

"Once the baby comes out, your parents will be paying more attention to the kid."

"You know what that means?" her other friend asked. "It means that they are less likely to look after you."

Shia raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make any sense; my parents can't forget about me. Besides, I'm their kid too."

"That's what you say now, but parents always have their favourites. All parents like their youngest child a lot more than their first."

"Yup, my parents abandoned me after my little sister was born. I've been living with another family since then."

"R-Really?"

He nodded. "Oh yes, it's a cruel life."

"Whenever I get into a fight with my little brother, my parents always blame me for starting the fight in the first place," her first friend pointed out. "I ended up getting punished for the things I didn't do."

"You know what the worse thing about being the older sibling is; your parents are going to feed you all the leftovers that the baby couldn't eat."

The two friends then made disgusting looks on their faces. "Yuck!"

"There are other things they might do to you like making you sleep alone, shoo you away when they're busy taking care of the baby, and other things that I don't want to further mention."

Shia then asked, "Is being an older sibling that bad?"

They both nodded. "Yes."

"Anyway, enjoy the rest of your time being the only child of the family. All the happiness will go away once your little brother or sister moves in."

"You better go home now. I think your guardians are calling for you."

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Ah yeah, I'll see you again some other time."

"Bye Shia."

"See you."

She turned around and let out a defeated sigh. She began walking back to Tobiume and Hyorinmaru. What they said now worries her. What if her parents turned out like that in the coming months? She doesn't want to live that kind of life. _"What should I do?" _

"Shia, is there something wrong?"

The dual haired girl snapped back to reality and looked up to see the two zanpakuto spirits looking down at her. All of a sudden, she placed a hand on her back and forced a laugh. "Ah no, there's nothing wrong!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, let's go home! Oto-san and Okaa-san are waiting for us!"

The two spirits looked at one another. After a brief moment of silent contemplating, they shrugged and followed the Hitsugaya child all the way back to the tenth division.

* * *

"I'm back," Shia said as she entered the office with her parents' zanpakuto partners following closely behind. "Okaa-san, you came to vis-Eh?"

Then, she stopped and noticed a red and black butterfly fluttering into the room. On the other end of the room, Toshiro, Momo, and Rangiku noticed the Hell Butterfly flying above their heads. Extending a finger out, Hitsugaya allowed the flying insect to land and transmits its message. "Come on Momo," he said after releasing the butterfly. "An emergency captain's meeting is about to start."

The peach girl nodded with agreement. "Alright."

The two captains then turned to their sword spirits.

"Let's go, Tobiume."

She nodded with agreement. "As you wish, Momo."

"Hyorinmaru," Toshiro said.

The humanoid dragon spirit gave his young master a short bow. "I understand."

He then turned to his vice-captain. "Matsumoto, look after Shia while we're away."

"Yes sir," she replied.

Toshiro then walked over to his daughter. He placed a hand on her head. She noticed and looked up at him. "We'll be back as soon as possible. So, don't cause Matsumoto too much trouble."

She lowered her head and slowly nodded. "Okay..."

After putting his hand down on his side, he turned to Hinamori. "Let's go Momo."

"Hai!"

With that said, the two Soul Reapers along with their sword spirits left the tenth division office. Once they are gone, Rangiku noticed her captain's daughter is sighing with defeat.

"What's wrong Shia-chan?" Matsumoto asked. "You seemed to be bothered by something."

"Eh?" Immediately, she raised both her hands up and shakes them back and forth. "Ah no, everything's alright. I'm not bothered by anything!"

She leaned over and gave her a hard look on her face. After a few seconds, she pulled back and let out a sigh. "Well, alright then. However, if there is something bothering you, do not hesitate to consult with me or your parents."

Shia smiled and nodded. "Hai Rangiku-san!"

"Now that my plans for your parents' surprise party are ruined for today, I have to come up with a backup plan. Will you help me out?"

"Of course!"

"Good, then let's get started!"

"Yay!"

* * *

By the time Toshiro and Momo arrived at the first division barracks, all the other captains of the Gotei 13 are present and accounted for. "My my, you two sure have taken your sweet time here. You were probably in the middle of your quality time when you received the message from Ukitake-soitaicho."

Hitsugaya immediately shot the third division captain an icy glare. "Shut up Ichimaru, we did nothing of the sort."

The gray haired captain then cracked a wide grin on his face. "Of course you didn't. I was just pulling your leg. The only reason you were so slow because you were making sure that Hinamori-chan and the baby didn't get hurt along the way."

Hitsugaya and Hinamori walked to their respected positions. Along the way, Toshiro had his eyes locked onto the former child prodigy despite being aware that the other captains are smiling. They are happy for them. "I can see that you are well informed. Matsumoto must have told you."

"True. However, even if she didn't tell me, I would have found out from this month's issue of the Seireitei magazine."

"How does that make a difference? Matsumoto is the one who writes the article about the latest gossips and truths each month."

Momo sighed. "Ichimaru-san, please don't poke fun of us anymore. We need to get started with this emergency meeting right away."

"Unfortunately, Hinamori's right," Jushiro said. "We have to get started right away."

"Tch, you better get started," eleventh division captain, Kenpachi Zaraki said. "I have a score to settle with Ichigo after this."

The thirteenth division captain made a face at the spiky haired Soul Reaper's comment. "Oi oi, you're still at it?"

"Well, damn yeah. You're the only person who managed to keep me entertained for so long during a fight."

"We're not here to have a casual talk; we're here to discuss important matters here," sixth division captain, Byakuya Kuchiki finally said. "So, let's get started with the meeting."

He then turned his attention to Ukitake, who gave him a silent nod of thanks. Jushiro cleared his throat and commenced the captain's meeting. "I'm sorry for calling you all on such short notice, but I have recently received disturbing news from Unohana-taicho. A few days ago, a group of Soul Reapers were dispatched to exterminate Hollows in North Rukongai District Twenty-Six," he explained. "Those who survived returned to Seireitei safely. The injured were sent to the fourth division to receive treatment while the others returned to their division barracks."

"Just get to the point already," Zaraki impatiently interrupted.

"Fine, we'll make the story short," Retsu finally said. "While I was providing treatment to the injured, I noticed that a few Soul Reapers are showing similar symptoms of high fever, hoarse coughing, chest pain, and shortness of breath. We initially thought it was a regular illness. However, as time passed by, more Soul Reapers began coming in showing signs of similar symptoms. With the assistance of Kurotsuchi-taicho, we determined that the source of their strange illnesses is coming from a rare and deadly virus that attacks the heart."

At that moment, a few gasps filled the room. Hinamori suddenly covered her mouth with both her hands. "No way…"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened with shock. He said, "Y-You don't mean..."

Turning to the tenth division captain, Unohana nodded with agreement. "Yes, I believe this is the start of The Great Viral Hollow Disease break out."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Soitaicho**_ - Captain Commander, _**Uruse **_- Shut Up, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter,_** Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Taicho**_ - Captain

* * *

**Author's Note: **What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned and I'll do my best to update soon. Please review! Thanks. **  
**


	5. Top Priority

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Shia Hitsugaya.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I didn't make you wait for a very long time! Thank you for all your patience especially my reviewers: **icyangel27, peachysnowFan, **and **becomeafan.** Without any further adieu, here is chapter five. Enjoy! **  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Five: **Top Priority

"The Great Viral Hollow Disease?" Kurosaki asked. "Where did it come from?"

A few captains suddenly sighed with defeat. Kurotsuchi held out his hands and shrugged his shoulders. After taking a few steps forward, he turned to him and said, "Well, I guess it can't be helped since this idiot captain failed to do some studying during his spare time."

Ichigo's eye twitched with annoyance.

"Fine then, I'll explain about it in detail. This rare and deadly disease was discovered about five hundred years ago by the Soul Reapers living during that time. It originated from a special type of Hollow that only appears once every millennium. If a person gets injured by the Hollow in any way, they are immediately infected by the disease. After about two to three weeks, they die a painful death."

"Ou, what a sad way to die," Gin suddenly commented. He then turned to his companions. "Don't you think, everyone?"

A few Soul Reapers hissed between their teeth in response while others let out worried sighs. Mayuri continued, "As of right now, there is no cure for it."

"What?" Kurosaki asked. "There's no cure?"

"If we did discover an antidote for it, none of the Shinigami living in the past would have died in the first place. With that said, I suggest everyone to be careful not to engage in battle with them." Suddenly, he eyed on the eleventh division captain. "Of course, that does not apply to the idiotic people who decides not to heed my word."

Zaraki hissed in response. Eighth Division Captain Shunsui Kyoraku placed his fingers on the tip of his straw hat and tilted it forward. After letting out a sigh, he asked, "So, do you guys have any idea what they look like?"

"After taking statements from the infected Soul Reapers and done some research on them, they look like any other Hollow that we normally face." Mayuri suddenly raised a finger up. "However, there are two differences between them and the regular Hollows."

"What would that be?" the second division captain, Soi Fon asked.

There is a long pause from the twelfth division captain. Tension rose as the captain became eager of what Kurotsuchi will say next. "First, they're capable of firing cero attacks in which the Menos, the former Arrancars, and the Vizards (we met a long time ago) are capable of doing. In addition, they like to attack in large groups."

There is a moment of silence until seventh division captain, Sajin Komamura asked, "When will the special type of Hollows stop coming to Soul Society and the living world?"

"According to previous records, they stop coming after a good three months."

"Three months, huh?" Hitsugaya said. He then looked at his girlfriend. Suddenly, he raised a hand and began massaging his temples. He closed his eyes and sighed. "This is not going to be easy for us."

"On the bright side, the disease does not transfer from person to person," Mayuri pointed out. "So, it's okay to be around those sick people."

"If you didn't tell us that, the rest of us would have panicked," Kyoraku said with a small laugh. "Some of us might have already been infected by it."

At that moment, the other captains stared at him. Hitsugaya said, "I don't think that's funny, Kyoraku. Many lives would have been in danger."

Ukitake then cleared his throat. "For now, we all have to be careful whenever we go out to exterminate the Hollows. In the meantime, Unohana-taicho and her division will do their best to tend to the ill. In addition, Kurotsuchi-taicho and his division will do further research and create a possible antidote that could cure the disease."

Everyone slowly nodded with agreement.

"Everyone is dismissed."

Once the meeting is over, several captains quickly left the barracks while others gathered around to talk with one another. "Out of all times, the deadly viral disease had to happen now," Kyoraku said. "Nanao-chan is not going to like the news once I tell her about it."

"I don't think anyone is going to like it," Jushiro replied. "Besides, it is the disease that managed to kill every single person that are diagnosed with it. Our priority right now is to be careful when dealing with Hollows over the next little while."

"Ukitake, can I have a word with you?" Toshiro asked as he approached the older white haired Soul Reaper.

"Sure, what is it?"

"If possible, can you not send Momo out on any Hollow missions especially during this...bad time?"

He smiled. "Of course, Hitsugaya."

"Arigato."

"I appreciate your concern for me, but what about you?" Hinamori asked. "I'm worried about your safety just as you worry about me."

"You have a valid excuse for not being able to participate in the missions," he explained. "On the other hand, I don't. With that said, I have to do my best to not catch the disease."

Hinamori then lowered. Noticing that she is feeling down, he sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

Once he pulled her close, he whispered, "Have some faith in me; I promise to be extra careful whenever I'm sent out there."

_"Toshiro..."_ She closed her eyes and smiled. "Arigato."

"Aww, what a nice comforting scene we're seeing."

All of a sudden, the two lovers froze and looked around to see the other captains smiling at them. After releasing his girlfriend, Hitsugaya turned around and glared at Ichimaru. "Uruse..."

"Now, don't get all stingy on me. Besides, it's rare to see the ice cold captain warm up to his beloved in public."

Toshiro then rolled his eyes. "Are you done saying all the unnecessary stuff about us?"

Gin placed a finger on his chin and thought for a moment. "Hn, I suppose."

Hitsugaya sighed and turned to Hinamori. "Let's go back and get ready for dinner, Momo."

She nodded. "Hai."

The fifth division captain turned to the other captains.

"See you, everyone."

"Bye Hinamori," the ninth division captain, Shuhei Hisagi said.

"Bye," Momo replied.

"Ja ne Toshiro," Ichigo said.

The tenth division captain quickly shot him a glare. He corrected, "It's Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki."

* * *

"We're back."

"Welcome back taicho and Hinamori," Matsumoto greeted as the two lovers walked into the tenth division office. "You guys took a while at the meeting."

After taking a seat on the sofa between her daughter, who is busy drawing on sheets of paper, and the tenth division lieutenant, she slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, we did."

Rangiku then raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

Looking up at the strawberry orange haired woman, she replied, "We received some bad news."

"Bad news?" Matsumoto asked. All of a sudden, she gasped. "Oh no, don't tell me that you had a miscarriage!"

"No, she didn't," Hitsugaya replied. "Why would Ukitake announce something like that during a captain's meeting?"

"Hn, good point."

The two captains sighed. "The outbreak of the great viral disease has started."

_"Viral disease?" _

Curious, Shia quietly listened to the conversation between her parents and Rangiku.

"Ou, now that is bad news," Matsumoto said, folding her arms over her chest.

Toshiro and Momo slowly nodded. The fifth division captain replied, "Things are going to be difficult over the next few months."

Rangiku sighed and then turned to her captain. "So, what's going on now?"

"Kurotsuchi and his division are going to investigate more about the disease and hopefully, develop a cure for it," Hitsugaya replied. "In the meantime, the rest of us have to be extra careful whenever we're sent out to deal with the Hollows."

Matsumoto nodded. "What about Hinamori?"

"Don't worry; I already asked Ukitake to grant her special permission to not be sent out to battle."

She smiled and replied, "That's good to hear. The last thing we want is for us to lose Hinamori and the baby."

At that moment, Shia lowered her head. _"So, what they said is true. They have begun to neglect me since my sibling is going to be born..."_

She looked at her parents, who are still talking.

_"...and soon enough, I won't be needed in the family."_

"I got an idea, let's eat out tonight!" Matsumoto suggested.

"That's a good idea," Momo replied. "Besides, it's already too late to start cooking dinner."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Alright, let's go."

"Yosh, we're going to the ba-"

"No, we're not going to the bar."

"You're so stingy, Captain!" Rangiku complained. "What's wrong with dining there?"

"First of all, it's bad influence to Shia. Secondly, I don't want Momo to be consuming any spiked drinks because she's pregnant and lastly, I don't want you making me drunk."

"You're such a party pooper."

"Uruse."

She then sighed. "Fine, we're going to that other place."

"Let's go Shia-chan," Momo said, extending her hand out to her. "We're going out for dinner."

"Ah yeah," the dual haired girl replied after snapping back to reality. After putting down her writing utensil, she took hold of her mother's hand. She stood up and followed her family and friend out of the tenth division office. _"I don't want to live this kind of life. I-I have to run away from home somehow." _

She quietly nodded to herself.

_"That way, Oto-san and Okaa-san don't have to worry about me anymore. Yes, running away from home will be my top priority."  
_

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (casual/informal), _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother

* * *

**Author's Note:** Worried about what is going to happen in the next chapter? Well, you just have to wait and find out what happens in my next update. Please review! Thanks. **  
**


	6. A Painful Loss

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Shia Hitsugaya.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all your patience everyone. Chapter six is finally complete and is up for posting. Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **icyangel27, peachysnowFan, dragonfirenightfang, becomeafan, Crystal183, **and **Mei-tan. **Your feedback is greatly appreciated. So, without further delay, here is the next chapter of Secrets Retold. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Six:** A Painful Loss

"Oto-san, can I go to Junrin'an to play with my friends?"

Hitsugaya raised his head and looked to the side. His young daughter is standing beside him, waiting for his answer. After a few moments of silence, he sighed. "I don't mind as long as you go with Hyorinmaru."

"Yay!" she cheered. "Arigato."

He turned his body to the side to face her. After raising a finger up, he pointed out, "Just remember this: if you see a group of Hollows, stay close to Hyorinmaru. He'll be able to protect you."

Shia nodded. "Okay."

He then turned to his dragon spirit. After giving him a short nod, he resumed his attention to his little girl. "Alright, you can run along now. I'll tell your mother of your whereabouts. In the meantime, don't cause too much trouble out there."

"Hai!"

With that said, the dual haired girl quickly left the tenth division office. Following closely behind her is his zanpakuto partner, Hyorinmaru. Once they are gone, Hitsugaya leaned back against his chair and sighed. "What's wrong, taicho?"

He looked over to his left side to see his vice-captain standing beside him. "Lately, I've been a lot more worried about Shia."

"Hn, why's that?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I just have this funny feeling that...something's wrong with her. Plus, she's been working hard on her every day exercises with me."

"Do you want me to go and talk to her?"

Toshiro then shook his head. "I'll talk to her directly once I finish all this stack of paperwork. I just hope my father intuition is wrong this time. That way, I can go back to focusing on my worries for Momo."

"She's about three months pregnant now, right?"

He slowly nodded. "Yeah..."

"Sumi masen Hitsugaya-taicho!" said a voice. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho!"

Both Soul Reapers raised their heads to see one of Jushiro's subordinates at the door. "What is it?"

"Ukitake-soitaicho asked me to send these out to all the captains of the Gotei 13," he replied, handing them each a few sheets of paper. "They are the recent reports and statistics on the disease break out."

"Thank you for your efforts," Toshiro said. "You may leave."

"Yes sir!"

By the time he's gone, Hitsugaya took a moment to scroll through the papers. All of a sudden, he closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. "Another three Shinigami died from the disease yesterday."

"Hn, so that leads up to about three hundred twenty-five victims up to date plus the one hundred thirty-seven others that are suffering in their beds at the fourth division," Rangiku said. "That's not good especially when we still have about a month and a half to go."

"On the bright side, no lieutenant or captain level Shinigami has contracted the disease as of right now."

"What about the people living in Rukongai? I bet lots and lots of people died out there."

"According to the recently collected data, about fifteen hundred Rukongai citizens died from the disease," Hitsugaya replied. "That means we're dealing with a large swarm of special Hollows."

"It makes sense since they only appear once every five hundred years and disappear after three months." She suddenly placed her hands on each side of her head. She exclaimed, "Gah, this is so stressful!"

"Hehe, if you continue to stress out like that, you're definitely going to turn into an Obaa-san," said a voice, "with ugly wrinkles and dry gray-white hair!"

Recognizing its the voice of her zanpakuto, Matsumoto turned to the feline spirit, who is rolling on the sofa, and retorted, "Uruse Baka Neko! What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, nothing," Haineko replied. "I'm wondering what you guys are up to right now. By the way, where's my darling?"

Both Soul Reapers gave her stern looks on their faces. They thought, _"She's only interested in Hyorinmaru..." _

Hitsugaya sighed. "He's not here right now. Hyorinmaru is currently looking after Shia, who is playing with her friends at Junrin'an."

"Oh, he's babysitting your little girl." Haineko picked up a rice cracker from the tray of laid out tea pots and cups. She held it up to her mouth and happily ate it. "Mm, delicious!"

Rangiku sighed and shook her head a few times. "How is Kurotsuchi-taicho and his division doing? Were they able to discover anything about them? Did they come up with a cure yet?"

"Unfortunately, he's unable to develop a cure because we couldn't bring him a special Hollow for him to test on," Toshiro replied. "That's because we recently realized that those particular Hollows are smarter than the average Hollows."

"Eh, you mean...they sort of evolved over the years?"

He nodded. "Initially, they attack us in large groups. However, the recent ones are intelligent enough to know that they do not need to do that. They just need to blend in with a group of regular Hollows and at attack us from there without the use of their cero powers."

"So, that's why no one was able to distinguish them over the regular ones."

"That's not all. The disease itself has changed a bit too over the last few centuries. If we get injured by them, we don't feel the disease spreading throughout our bodies. Once we kill them, it is when we start showing symptoms of the deadly disease."

"Now, that's unfair!" Matsumoto protested. "It's like a win-lose situation for us."

"I know."

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, I have urgent news!" one of their subordinates exclaimed upon rushing into the room. "It's from Ichimaru-taicho!"

"Eh, what does he want?" Rangiku asked.

"He's currently in the fourth division an-"

She suddenly gasped.

_"The fourth division? Th-Then, he must hav-" _She turned to Hitsugaya. "Captain!" _  
_

Toshiro sighed and nodded with agreement. "You can go."

Rangiku let out a soft smile. "Arigato."

Without listening to another word, she bolted out of the office. Realizing that she has disappeared, Haineko quickly got off of the sofa and followed her. "Oi Rangiku, wait for me!"

"Eh, where did she go?" the Soul Reaper asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Toshiro replied. "She went to visit him in the fourth division. So, what happened to Ichimaru?"

"Actually, he just recovering in the fourth division from a recent battle against the Hollows. He was a bit hungry and wanted Matsumoto-fukutaicho to do him a favour."

"What would that be?"

"To bring some dried persimmons to him."

There is a silent pause before Toshiro folded his arms over his chest.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Hn, it seems like she misunderstood your message. She's probably thinking that he contracted the deadly disease and is dying in his sick bed."

"...Oh."

Suddenly, he let out an amused smile. "She's going to kill him for giving her a heart attack."

* * *

"You stupid idiot!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she fiercely shake the third division captain up and down from his bed. "Don't you know what you just did to me? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry for causing the misunderstanding Rangiku, but it's sort of your fault for thinking that way in the first place," Ichimaru replied. "Ouch, you're hurting me!"

"I don't care!"

"But Ra-"

"Shut up and deal with it, Gin!" she snapped before pulling him close to her face. He noticed his childhood friend is forming tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you would mess with my feelings like this!"

The gray haired captain looked at her for a moment before he said, "Are you done scolding me?"

"Hell no!"

Just as she was about to smack her hand across his face, they noticed a group of fourth division subordinates running past the room. They were carrying stretchers with injured Soul Reapers, who are grunting and screaming in pain. She suddenly released him, got off the bed, and stood up. "Are those guys...?"

Ichimaru fixed his clothes and soon looked in the same direction as her. He nodded. "Yes, they're the infected ones. They must have recently contracted the disease."

"Where are they stationed exactly?"

"According to Unohana, she said that they are put into several large rooms somewhere in the headquarters. As for the not seriously injured like us, we are placed where we are to not make contact with them in any way."

"...I see."

"Don't tell me you're worried about contracting the disease."

She tilted her head forward. "That's not the only thing I worry about. I also worry for the safety of everyone else especially...the ones I have grown close with."

"Rangiku..."

Matsumoto turned around to look at her childhood friend. "Gin?"

"...I'm hungry. Can you bring me some dried persimmons?"

She shot him a glare. "You're an idiot..."

With that said, she marched out of the room. Ichimaru just let out a small grin. "I'm definitely no idiot because I've been fully aware of your feelings for all this time. Knowing that, I've been acted accordingly so that I don't have to see you suffer, Rangiku."

* * *

"Hn, so you're planning to run away from home tonight?"

Shia slowly nodded with agreement. "First, I have to distract them so that they don't realize I'm gone. My parents are Soul Reapers. So, they're able to track me down easily because I have some spiritual powers flowing through me."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have to attract the Hollows to come to my house and attack us." From under her sash, she pulled out a pill sized tablet. "Good thing I got one of these during one of my visits to the twelfth division."

"Cool, what does it do?"

"It's Hollow bait." She put it back where it belongs. "During that time, my parents will be focused on fighting against the Hollows that swarm around the area. During that time, I'll run away."

"Wow, that's actually a smart plan. How were you able to come up with such an idea?"

The dual haired girl let out a smile. "It takes time and patience to come up with the most brilliant ideas."

"I see."

"So, where are you going to hideout once you're out of there?"

"Somewhere far away so that my parents won't be able to sense me from Seireitei."

"That's far."

She shook her head. "Not really. I've been perfecting my flash step over the past month. I should be able to get away from them somehow."

"Well, good luck with that cause you'll need it."

"Eh, you guys are going back already? It's still bright outside."

"Yeah, but our folks told us that the area is filled with danger right now."

"Really? How so?"

"I'm not sure of the details, but everyone seems to fear it including the Gotei 13."

"Even the Gotei 13?" She turned around to see the Western Gate. _"Come to think of it, my parents have been pretty tense over the past month. Even Rangiku-san feels that way. As a result, they keep telling me to be extra careful wherever I go especially when it comes to Hollows. I wonder what Oto-san, Okaa-san, and everyone else are so afraid of." _

"Anyways, I'll see you some other time."

"Bye Shia!"

"Bye bye!" she said, waving them good bye. Once they are gone, she returned to Hyorinmaru, who is waiting by the usual spot: the large cherry blossom tree. "I'm ready to go home."

"Let's go," Hyorinmaru replied. "I can sense danger approaching."

"Okay."

They started walking back to the tenth division headquarters. "So, what did you and your friends do today?"

"Oh, we jus...we just talked about stuff."

"Like?"

"...Like, um..." She trailed off. "Like how we want to become Soul Reapers one day!"

"Really now? If you parents heard that, they'll be happy for you," he replied. _"Actually, Master Toshiro and Momo are going to start fighting again over which division she gets admitted to in the future."_

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Ah yeah..."

"Anyway, let's pick up the pace. It's almost dinner time."

"Hai."

* * *

"I'm home."

"Welcome back Shia-chan," Momo greeted as she placed a dish of fried fish on the dinner table. "Wash your hands first before you sit at the table."

"Hai."

As the dual haired girl left, Hyorinmaru approached Hitsugaya, who just took his seat. He bowed to his master, silently relaying the message that his job has been completed. He said, "Arigato Hyorinmaru. You've been a big help."

"You're welcome, Master Toshiro. If you ever need me again, you know where to find me."

With a short nod of agreement, he extended a hand out so that the zanpakuto spirit can revert back to its sword and sheath form. After taking hold of his lengthy weapon, he stood up to put it aside next to Tobiume. He returned to his seat. "What's wrong Toshiro?" Hinamori asked after she took her seat at the table. "You seem bothered by something. Does it have to do with Rangiku-san again?"

"Not this time," he replied. "It's the uneasy feeling I'm having lately. It hasn't gone away since the whole disease outbreak started."

Momo leaned over and gave him a kiss. Once she pulled back, she smiled. "In other words, you're worried about me, Shia-chan, and all your subordinates."

"I guess..."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you will know what to do when the worse happens."

Hitsugaya sighed. "That's easy for you to say; I haven't gotten the chance to relax since the whole conspiracy started."

Hinamori giggled. "Neither have I, but I believe good things will happen soon enough."

Toshiro smiled. Extending an arm out, he pulled his girlfriend close and gave her a kiss. "I hope so, Momo."

All of a sudden, the two lovers looked up at the ceiling.

"Why is Shia on the roof?"

"I have no idea, but you better bring her inside."

With a nod of agreement, he left his seat and walked over to the side. After picking up his sword and equipping it on to his back, he walked towards the open window and went out. With the use of his flash step, he quickly got onto the roof. It is where he found the dual haired girl sitting and staring up into the sky. Realizing what she's doing, he sighed and shook his head back and forth. In certain ways, she is just like her mother.

He approached her. "Shia, it's time for dinner."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry," the dual haired girl replied, now aware of her father's presence. "I was washing my hands in the washroom when I saw the beautiful stars in the sky."

Toshiro chuckled and looked up in the sky as well. "Yes, they're beautiful..."

They were silent for a moment.

"Anyway, it's time to go inside. We can look at them again later."

Shia let out a happy smile and stood up. "Hai..."

Just as they were about to hold hands, Hitsugaya's movements stopped. He quickly looked up into the sky and waited. After a few moments, something appeared in the sky. The tenth division captain gasped and quickly drew his sword out. He quickly called out to his daughter, "Shia, go back inside where your mother is."

"W-What about you?"

"I have to handle these Hollows."

"O-Okay!"

Without any moment to waste, she jumped off the roof and landed on the ground safely. Quickly, she ran back into the house to find Hinamori bring the last of their meal plates out.

"Okaa-san!"

"What's wrong Shia?" she asked.

"Oto-san, he's fighting against Hollows outside!"

Momo gasped and then quickly turned to her sword. "Tobiume!"

Her zanpakuto converted to spiritual form of a girl dressed in a traditional kimono. "Don't worry, Momo; I'll help Toshiro out."

With a nod of agreement, the female spirit ran over to the door and opened it. Once that is done, she quickly used her speed to run out of the house and jump onto the roof. During this time, Hitsugaya raised his zanpakuto above his head and called out, "Soten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"

With a fierce swing, a wave of ice shaped in a form of a dragon froze across the skies along with the Hollows who got caught in the attack. "Hajike!"

Hearing the voice of his girlfriend's zanpakuto spirit, he jumped to the side. As a result, a pair of hot red fireballs flew past him and fired at the frozen Hollows.

He looked at the spirit. "Tobiume."

With a short bow, she said, "Momo wants me to assist you."

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. Despite his attempt to reassure her, Hinamori took the liberty to help him. "Is she looking after Shia right now?"

She nodded.

"Alright, watch my back."

Tobiume lifted her long pink sash that is tied with large bells. "Hai."

Meanwhile, Momo and Shia are anxiously waiting for Toshiro to return. Then, without any warning, Hinamori raised her head up and placed a hand over her chest. "More Hollows have appeared," she thought. "I have to call for help. Toshiro and Tobiume can't handle them on their own."

With that in mind, she called upon a Hell Butterfly and sent out her message to the surrounding Soul Reapers in the neighbourhood.

"Shia-chan, I want you to listen carefully," she said to her daughter. "Run as far as you can from here. If possible, seek shelter at Hisagi-san's division. Do you understand?"

The dual haired girl slowly nodded. "Okay."

"Good." She quickly embraced the girl and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Now, take your wooden sword and go!"

"Hai!"

Obeying her mother's orders, she ran into her room and took her sword. After equipping it onto her back, she tied her sword carrying sash together. Once she is done, she jumped out of the window and ran. However, instead of running towards the ninth division, she ran towards the Western Gate. She glanced back at her family home and smiled. "My plan worked."

Suddenly, she heard a roar. When she looked up, Shia gasped.

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good."

A group of Hollows are flying in the air. Upon noticing her, they flew lower. Realizing she's in danger, she drew her wooden sword out and swung it out. However, they managed to avoid her attacks.

"Stay away from me!"

One of them swooped down and grabbed the girl by the waist. Then, the group of Hollows flew higher into the air. By the time Shia realized it, she suddenly let out a yell.

"Help!"

* * *

Recognizing her voice, both parents turned their attention to the Hollows that are leaving the battlefield. Hinamori, who is looking at the scene from the window, gasped and called out to Hitsugaya, "Toshiro!"

Just as he is about to run to his daughter's rescue, he was confronted by another few Hollows. He ended up having to fight them. "Damn it, get out of my way!"

"Unare, Haineko!"

All of a sudden, a cloud of ash dust surrounded the Hollows and cut them into pieces. By the time he glanced over his shoulder, Rangiku and a group of their subordinates have arrived. "Matsumoto."

"We came as fast as we could, Captain."

"You look after Momo and deal with the Hollows here. I have to save Shia."

She nodded. "Okay."

With a short nod, he used flash step quickly evade the Hollows and run after the ones that have taken his daughter away. Hitsugaya hissed between his teeth. "I won't let them get away with her."

When he saw Shia in his sights, Toshiro picked up his pace jumped into the air. He raised two fingers out and called out, "Bakudo Number 63: Sajo Sabaku!"

He fired a yellow chain of spiritual energy toward his target. He managed clip the Hollow's wings together, preventing it from flying any further. Shia glanced over her shoulder and gasped._ "Oto-san has caught up with me."_

"Hang on tight, Shia!" Toshiro called out. "I'm coming!"

All she could do is nod. The Hollow looked over its shoulder to see the tenth division captain. "Well, what do ya know? A delicious Shinigami has decided to chase me down. It's just too bad he's going to become my main course."

"Sorry, but I have no plans to become that," Hitsugaya replied. He placed his hands together on the hilt and swung his sword in a horizontal direction. "Soten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"

He released an ice dragon to attack the surrounding Hollows. Some of them flew out of range while the others became encased in ice. Seconds later, they were self shattered into millions of pieces. He then turned to the masked creature, who still has his daughter as his hostage. "Fine then, let's see if you're a good catcher."

"What?"

Shia blinked. "Eh?"

With all its strength, the Hollow threw the dual haired girl across the sky.

"Ahhh!"

"Shia!" Hitsugaya called out. Thinking quickly, he fired a kido spell in her direction. "Bakudo Number 37: Tsuriboshi!"

Confident that she is going to be safe, he then turned around to face the Hollows. During this time, more of them appeared. He hissed between his teeth and raised his zanpakuto up.

"There's too many of them appearing at once. This has to be a work of a strong Hollow or the influence from bait. Who caused all this?" he thought. He released a burst of spiritual pressure. "Bankai!"

Most of his body became encased with ice in a form of a winged dragon.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

The Hollows roared and charged at him. Noticing their head on attack, the tenth division captain placed both hands together on his eight star hilt sword and flew towards them.

Just as they are meters away, he shouted one of his special attacks. "Ryusenka!"

Once his blade made contact with them, the Hollows became encased in a large piece of ice. With no time to waste, he swung his sword down and smashed the ice into pieces. All the Hollows have been obliterated.

By the time Hitsugaya landed on the ground, he returned to his normal state and sighed with relief. After putting his zanpakuto back into its sheath, he ran in the direction where his daughter has fallen. "I hope she's alrig-"

All of a sudden, he stopped and clenched his hand over his chest. He leaned over and started breathing heavily. Thinking that he's just exhausted from the battle, he continued walking while using the passing tree trunks as support. Before long, he started coughing.

_"Damn, what's wrong with me?"_

He wiped some sweat from the side of his face. Then, he noticed something: his own blood.

"I must have gotten injured during the battle somehow. Oh well, it's only mino-"

Without any warning, he felt a shock wave of pain coming from his chest. After letting out a yell, he collapsed onto the ground. At that moment, Hyorinmaru reverted into his zanpakuto spirit. Kneeling on his knees, he called out, "Master Toshiro, are you alright?"

Hitsugaya slowly turned his head to one side and opened his eyes. As he is enduring the harsh pain, he said, "S-Shit, it hurts..."

"I have to take you back to Seireitei."

He slowly shook his head. "N-No, not without...Shia."

"But Master..."

Toshiro then hissed between his teeth and narrowed his eyes. _"Damn it, my vision's blurry,"_ he thought. "If anything...happens to her, I-I won't forgive my...self..."

All of a sudden, he lost his conscious and ceased all movement of his body. "Master Toshiro!"

Noticing that he is breathing very heavily, he placed a hand over his forehead to check his temperature. Suddenly, he pulled his hand away.

"He's heating up fast and those symptoms he's showing..." Hyorinmaru widened his eyes upon realization. "Oh no, he has contracted the disease."

With no time to waste, the spirit transformed into its wing dragon form. He carefully picked up his master in his mouth and placed him on his back.

"I'm sorry Toshiro, but Shia's located somewhere far away from here. If we go and search for her, your condition might worsen." He spread out his wings up and flapped them. "A search team will be dispatched to look for her once I admit you to the fourth division."

Hyorinmaru flew into the air and quickly headed back to Seireitei.

"In the meantime, stay strong..."

Little did he know, the dual haired girl is actually not too far ahead. She got out of the kido and looked up into the sky. "Hyorinmaru and Oto-san are not following me anymore," Shia said. "Then, that means...I managed to run away from home successfully."

With a smile on her face, she put up a guts pose.

"Yes!"

Then, she realized something.

"Where should I go now?"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Hai**_ - Yes,_** Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Sumi masen**_ - Excuse Me, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Soitaicho**_ - Captain Commander,_** Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads,_** Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up,_** Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid, _**Neko**_ - Cat, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Kido**_ - Demon Arts, _**Bankai**_ - A zanpakuto's final release

* * *

**Author's Note:** O.o Don't shoot or throw rotten vegetables or pitch forks at me! If you do, well...you may not be able to find out what happens in the next chapter. So, please review and stay tuned! Thanks. **  
**


	7. Just Heartbreaking

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Shia Hitsugaya, Miyako Hinamori, Tatsuya Hinamori, and Suzuna Saito.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm back with another update of Secrets Retold. Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **icyangel27, peachysnowFan, rockbabygal, Crystal183, Reader-favs, Hyourinmaru10**. What's going to happen next? Well, read chapter seven and find out. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Seven:** Just Heartbreaking

Momo ran as fast as she could through the halls of the fourth division headquarters. Her heart was pounding causing her breathing to become unstable. Moments ago, she just received the worst heartbreaking news ever. Her beloved boyfriend has contracted The Great Deadly Viral Disease. After finding his room, she slammed the slide door open and called out, "Toshiro!"

Heads of the fourth division Soul Reapers turned to see her anxious to get to his side. Vice-Captain Isane Kotetsu stepped forward and stopped her from going any further. "Hinamori-san, calm down for a moment or else you're going to cause trouble for the baby inside you."

"How am I supposed to calm down after the worse possible scenario has happened?" she cried. "T-Toshiro now only has so much time be-before he dies a-and Shia-chan could not be found!"

"Hinamori," Unohana said. "I can understand how much you feel, but Hitsu-"

"I came as fast as I could after I heard the news!" Matsumoto interrupted as she gasped for breath.

"You're just in time."

She looked over and noticed her captain's state. He's lying in bed, equipped with several machines including an oxygen mask and a heart beat monitor. "T-Taicho..."

Unohana walked up to the bed and poised it over the unconscious patient. After a moment, she turned to the two Soul Reapers from the fifth and tenth divisions. She said, "According to the check up, he has most certainly became diagnosed with the disease. Unfortunately, this means that Hitsugaya only has a maximum of three weeks left to live if we don't find a cure for him in time."

Momo gasped in response to the news. She raised both her hands up and placed them over her face. She started crying. "No, I don't want him to die..."

At that moment, Matsumoto and Kotetsu tried to comfort her. Isane said, "Hinamori-san..."

"It's okay," Rangiku said. "We just have to do our best in finding the cure before anything happens to him."

"I-If I weren't for me being in the condition I am in now, I would have done something to protect him," Momo sniffed.

"No, don't say that. It's not your fault that any of this happened. We all feel responsible in some way. This situation could have been avoided and yet it ended like this. Right now, we need to be strong for him."

Hinamori raised an arm up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, you're right; I can't sit here mourning like he's already dead. There's still a chance to save him."

Matsumoto let out a soft smile. "Now, that's the Hinamori I know."

"Arigato Rangiku-san." She turned to Isane. "Arigato Kotetsu-san."

The fourth division lieutenant smiled. "It's no problem."

"Shi-Shia..."

Recognizing his voice, the gathered Soul Reapers turned their attention to the bed. There, they saw the white haired captain has regained consciousness and panting heavily because of his high fever. Hinamori and Matsumoto quickly ran to his bedside. "Taicho!"

"Toshiro, you're awake!"

Hearing their voices, he slowly turned his head to the side to see them. "M-Momo...Matsu...moto."

"Don't strain yourself to get up," Rangiku said. "You need your rest."

He slowly nodded and looked up at the ceiling. He said softly, "So, I...caught it after all."

The strawberry orange haired woman lowered her head. During this time, Hinamori took hold of his hand and held it up with both of hers. "Toshiro..."

Hitsugaya looked at her and noticed her watery eyes. "Momo...don't make that face," he said weakly. "Y-You know...it's going to...make me sad."

She sniffled. "I-I can't help it. Y-You're...dying."

He let out a faint smile. "What happens...happens. That's the way things go..."

Her grip on him became tighter. "I don't want to lose you. I-I don't want to be left alo-"

"You're not alone. You have Matsumoto, Kira, and everyone else. They...will support you. You...still have so much to live for. Besides, you...have two children to take care of."

She looked down at the baby that is inside her and then thought about their other child. "Toshiro...Shia...She's not here right now."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. By the time he reopened them, he said, "She's out there...in Rukongai. I-I have something...important to tell her. So, please...find and bring her here...before anything happens...to m-"

Without any warning, he placed both hands over his chest and turned his body to the side. Matsumoto and Hinamori gasped as they helplessly watched Hitsugaya cringing in pain. "Toshiro!"

"S-Shit..."

"Stand back Matsumoto and Hinamori," Unohana said as she held her arm out in front of them. "We need to stabilize his condition."

She turned to her vice-captain.

"Isane, escort them elsewhere for now."

Kotetsu nodded with agreement. "Yes ma'am."

She then ushered the two Soul Reapers out of the room.

"I'm sorry Hinamori-taicho and Rangiku-san, but you have to step out for a bit. We'll call you back in once Hitsugaya-taicho's condition is stable again."

Matsumoto slowly nodded. "Alright..."

However, Hinamori is far too concerned for her sick boyfriend. "Toshiro..."

"Hinamori-taicho, we'll do our best to keep Hitsugaya-taicho in the best condition he can be," Isane said. "In the meantime, please continue to look after your health. I'm sure he doesn't want you to be miserable for a long time."

She wiped some tears from her eyes with her kimono sleeve and slowly nodded. Matsumoto let out a soft smile. "Hinamori..."

"Toshiro said that Shia-chan is somewhere in Rukongai. So, we need to find her."

"In that case, let us be of some assistance," said a voice.

The females turned to the side to see the third division captain and his lieutenant walking up to them. Matsumoto said, "Gin."

"Kira-kun," Momo added.

"Hey you guys," Izuru replied. "W-We...heard the recent news."

Remembering her love's current condition, the fifth division captain lowered her head. _"Shiro-chan..."_

Kira sighed with defeat, regretting the decision to mention about the recent events. Ichimaru said, "The three of us will go out to search for little Shia. As for Hinamori-chan, you must stay here, close to Hitsugaya-kun."

"Ichimaru-san..." Momo said.

"Just like you, I'm sure he would want to be with you until the very end."

Hinamori let out a soft smile. "Arigato..."

"If taicho were to hear that right now, he would pulverize you into a dried persimmon," Matsumoto commented.

Ichimaru grinned. "He could try, but I don't think he'll be able to touch me. Besides, he is currently not at his best condition."

Matsumoto then shot him a glare. "Okay, now you're not helping to make this situation sound better than it is."

Just as the woman is about to throw him a fist, he took a step back and raised both his hands up. "Alright, I'm sorry."

She placed a hand on her hip. "You better or else I won't forgive you."

Kira hesitantly laughed. "Well, let's go now."

"Stay strong, Hinamori-chan!" Gin said.

"And don't lose hope!" Matsumoto added. "Shia-chan will return home safely and taicho will recover from the disease!"

Momo gave everyone a short wave of good bye._ "Arigato minna-san..."_

* * *

Her stomach growled. Placing her hands over it, Shia Hitsugaya let out a defeated sigh. It has been a few hours since she has started wandering in Rukongai. If she had to make an educated guess, right now is probably around lunch time. She said to herself, "Note to self: make sure to run away from home after you had something to eat. If you don't, then you'll end up in this type of situation the next day."

After a few seconds, her stomach growled once more.

"Mou, I'm starving."

She then looked up and noticed something. Up ahead is a fruit tree that has ripe apples. The dual haired girl cracked a smile and started running towards it. By the time she is next to the tree, she extended her hands up and jumped. Unfortunately, because of her height and inability to control her spiritual powers, she is unable to reach a single apple. After jumping a few times, she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"No fair!" she said. "I wish I was a little taller."

Shia closed her eyes and sighed with defeat.

"What should I do now?"

After a few moments of silence, she reopened her eyes and raised her head. She has thought of an idea. The young Hitsugaya child looked up again at the apples in the trees and put up a serious look on her face. Determined to get some food to eat, she spread her legs out and bent her knees. Then, she extended a finger out and pointed at one of the apples. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

_"Yosh, you can do this just like you did during practice time at the fifth division." _

By the time she reopened them, she called out a spell.

"Hado Number 4: Byakurai!"

Without any warning, a lightning bolt of spiritual energy is fired from her fingertip. Instead of cutting one of the apple's stem, her attack ended up slicing a whole branch off the tree. She gasped and jumped back to avoid getting caught under the broken branch. Once the accumulated smoke disappeared, the dual haired child let out a sigh.

"It seems that I still need to work on my aiming." She walked up to the branch and picked an apple. After shining it on her clothes, she took a bite and ate the contents in her mouth. "Mm, it's delicious."

After a few more bites from the fruit, she stopped. She suddenly put her hand down and looked up at the cloudy sky above her. Eating this food reminded her of the great foods she ate when she was at home with her family. They were very savory and delicious because both her parents can cook.

_"Have they found out that I was missing yet? If so, what would their reactions be like?"_

Suddenly, she shook her head.

_"No, they don't miss you at all,"_ she thought._ "They're only worried about the baby that is going to be born soon."_

Shia took another bite from her apple and hastily swallowed it down her throat. She nodded with agreement.

_"That's right; they don't care about me at all."_

All of a sudden, she heard a noise. She gasped, dropped what's left of her apple on the ground, and turned around. Sensing danger, she took a few steps back. She raised her hand up and took hold of her wooden sword's hilt which is on her back.

She heard the noise again. She turned her body to the side so that she can see the thick bushes. _"It's coming from over there." _

Without another moment to waste, she drew her sword out and charged at the bush. Putting her sword at the side of her face, she prepared to attack whatever is hiding in it.

"B-Bring it on!" she shouted. "I-I can take you down on my own!"

It is when a Hollow came out of the bushes. Noticing the dual haired girl, it let out a fierce roar. Shia hesitated and leaped to the side. She raised her sword up, putting up her guard.

_"What should I do? I never fought against a Hollow before."_ She then looked at her wooden sword. _"Come to think of it, I don't think my sword is enough to take it down. It doesn't cut anything." _

The masked beast roared again and charged at the girl. Shia gulped. Unable to come up with a plan to defeat it, she turned around and ran.

_"I have to get away from it."_

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, trying to escape from the beast. However, whenever she changed direction, the Hollow would follow. She glanced over her shoulder to see him still on her tail.

_"Mou, he won't quit."_

"There's no use running away from me, little girl," the masked creature said. "Give up and let me eat you and your delicious spiritual pressure."

"No way!" Shia exclaimed. "Leave me alone!"

She continued running. When she glanced over her shoulder again, she noticed the Hollow is gaining on her. She hissed between her teeth. Shia turned around and quickly fired a kido spell. "Hado Number 4: Byakurai!"

Just as she thought she got her aiming right, her attack ended up missing its mark completely. It hit the nearby tree branch instead. The Hollow suddenly laughed. "How amusing; you're trying to act tough."

The dual haired girl growled with frustration and ran away. Once again, her attack failed to hit its mark.

"So, you want to play cat and mouse. Fine then, let's play!"

"No, I don't want to play with you!" Shia exclaimed. "Go away!"

The Hollow roared. Without any warning, the Hitsugaya child let out a scream. She tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground.

"Ouf!"

Knowing that the Hollow can catch up, she quickly turned her body around to face the masked beast. She bit the bottom of her lip, trying to come up with a last minute plan or else she's a goner. "You're mine!"

"No way! Eat this instead!"

The female Hitsugaya quickly grabbed some dirt from the floor and threw it at the Hollow's face. The beast jerked back and cried with agony. In the meantime, Shia used this opportunity to run away. "Y-You little brat! I'm going to kill you for this!"

* * *

Shia panted with exhaustion. After what seemed like hours of running, she finally got away from the Hollow by hiding in a field of bushes. She got on her knees and took a quick peek. After a few moments, she closed her eyes and sighed with relief. "I finally got away from the Hollow."

When she reopened her eyes, she looked around.

"I wonder where I am right now."

Then, she heard the sound of neighing. She turned her head to the side and waited patiently for the thing that is coming her way. After a while, a group of two horses are pulling a large carriage on the unmarked path. Shia raised an eyebrow and tilted her head off to one side.

_"That carriage looks familiar. Where have I seen it?"_

Moments later, a thought came into her mind. Without another moment to waste, she ran out of the bushes and intercepted with the horses. Noticing her in the middle of the road, the animals fiercely stopped walking and neighed.

All of a sudden, the side of the carriage opened and a head popped out to take a peak. "What in the worl-W-What?"

Noticing her relative, a smile appeared on her face. She quickly ran to him as she exclaimed, "Ojii-san!"

"S-Shia-chan?"

He walked out of the carriage. Soon after, two more people looked out of the carriage as well. "What? She's here?"

The dual haired girl happily threw her arms over her grandfather's shoulders and gave him a big hug. "My little cutie pie; it's nice to see you again!"

"Hai Ojii-san!" she replied. She then noticed the presence of her grandmother and her family doctor. The girl ran up to them and gave them hugs as well. "Obaa-san! Suzuna-san!"

"Shia-chan, what are you doing around here?" Miyako asked. "Aren't supposed to be with your parents right now?"

"Ah yea-"

"Well, never mind that. You have to go home now."

"Eh, why?"

"Don't you know, Shia-chan?" her grandmother asked. "Your father has fallen ill."

There is a moment of silence. "W-What?"

"Your father is very sick right now. We better hurry up and get to Seireitei quick or else he might not live any longer."

All the dual haired girl could do is placed a hand over her mouth. Who would have known something like this would happen after being away from home for only about a day. _"Oh no, Oto-san..."_

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Minna**_ - Everyone, _**Kido -**_ Demon Arts, _**Ojii-san**_ - Grandfather, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Oto-san**_ - Father

* * *

**Author's Note:** Run Shia! Run back home to your sick daddy's side! What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned and find out in my next update. In the meantime, please review! Thanks. **  
**


	8. It's my Fault!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Shia Hitsugaya, Miyako Hinamori, Tatsuya Hinamori, and Suzuna Saito.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank you everyone for your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **peachysnowFan, rockbabyval, Crystal183, icyangel27, **and **xXSennaXx**. Without any further delays, here is chapter eight of Secrets Retold. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_** Short Flash Back. **  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Eight: **It's my Fault!**  
**

She placed both her hands on his and raised it up. Gently, she caressed the top surface of his hand. "Momo..."

Hinamori raised her head to see her lover looking at her despite being in a feverish state. "I'm sorry; did I wake you up?"

He slowly shook his head and whispered, "It's hard to fall asleep."

"I see," she replied. "Is it the illness?"

Again, he shook his head. "That's the least of my worries..."

"So, it's Shia-chan after all."

Toshiro nodded. Momo sighed with defeat. "Even in this state, you're still worried about others."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and cracked a faint smile. "I'm not the only one who is feeling this way, Bed-Wetter. You shouldn't be stressing out over what is...going on right now. It's bad healt-"

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya tugged his hand away from his sweetheart so that he can clutch onto his chest. He shut his eyes closed and let out a harsh hiss.

Immediately, Hinamori got on her feet and called out to him, "Toshiro!"

He started breathing heavily.

"Toshiro, do you need me to call Unohana-san?"

"N-No!" Hitsugaya struggled to open his eyes. Before long, his tense body started relaxing. "I-I'm okay. The pain's gone for now..."

Momo closed her eyes and sighed with relief. By the time she reopened them, she asked, "Are you sure?"

"...Y-Yeah."

All of a sudden, they heard the opening slide door. Hitsugaya and Hinamori turned their heads to the side to see several familiar faces. One of them immediately ran into her mother's arms. "Okaa-san!"

"Shia-chan!" She hugged her beloved daughter tightly in her embrace. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Seeing the dual haired girl safe and sound, Toshiro let out a faint smile. He then looked ahead to see Tatsuya, Miyako, and Suzuna enter the room. At that moment, Shia noticed the tenth division captain's presence. She gently pulled away from her mother and walked up to her father's bedside. "Oto-san..."

He slowly extended a hand out and placed it on the top of her head. He quietly said, "Shia, you're okay..."

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

Hitsugaya then turned his attention to Suzuna and the Hinamori family. "Can...you please step out for a bit? I want to privately speak with Shia."

"Toshiro," Hinamori said. Then, the younger Soul Reaper gave her a look. They stared into each other's eyes, reading the unspoken words from their faces. After a moment of silence, she sighed with defeat. "Okay..."

"Thanks...Momo."

The fifth division captain then turned to her daughter. "If something is wrong with your father, be sure to call us."

Shia slowly nodded. "Hai Okaa-san."

After giving her a faint smile, she joined her parents and her close friend. Together, they left the father and daughter alone in the room. For the next few moments, neither of them spoke.

By the time one of them did, the other one interrupted, "Shi-"

"It's my fault!" the dual haired girl exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

"Shia...what is there to be sorry about?"

"I-I ran away from home!"

"Ran...away?"

She lowered her head in shame and slowly nodded. She fell silent. All of a sudden, Hitsugaya let out weak laugh. Shia raised her head and asked, "Oto-san?"

He gently rubbed his hand on her hand and explained, "I'm not surprised that you have run away from home. It reminds me of the times when I was young...I also ran away from home once."

"You did?"

Toshiro slowly nodded. "It was a long time ago when I was still living in Junrin'an. I lived an ordinary life with my grandmother until one day; she came home with your mother..."

"Okaa-san?"

Again, he nodded. "At first, I didn't like her because I was jealous of her getting all of my grandmother's attention. So, I ran away one night."

"W-What happened next?"

"The next day, after she found out what happened, Momo...she left home to find me. She searched everywhere for my...whereabouts."

"Did she find you?"

He shook his head. "I found her. Somehow, she ran into a bunch of...thugs and got into trouble. I...didn't want to help, but...she said something that got me to change my mind. She said that things wouldn't be the same without me around. She...missed me a lot."

Hitsugaya removed his hand away from her head and placed it on his side. He turned his head and stared up at the ceiling. A faint smile appeared on his face.

"During that time, I only cared about my grandmother because she accepted me for who I am. On the other hand, everyone else treated me like I'm some sort of...monster. After realizing that, I rescued your mother and returned home with her."

"Oto-san..."

"If I didn't make that choice, I wouldn't be where I am today. Now, I'm proud...to have her as the love of my life and you as our pride and joy. We both love you very much and that fact will never change."

At that moment, Shia's eyes widened upon realization. She lowered her head as tears started to flow in her eyes. "I-I'm so stupid. The-They really do care about me..."

Then, she felt something. Shia raised her head to see her father has placed a hand on her shoulder. He pulled her close. "Listen carefully to what I have to say," he weakly said. "I-If something happens to me, I-I want you to promise that you will be strong for your mother and...your sibling."

"But Oto-san, you're going to be alr-"

He looked at her in the eyes. "Promise me, Shia."

She paused for a moment before she finally nodded. "I promise."

Toshiro gave her a faint smile. "Thank you..."

"Hitsugaya," said a voice.

Heads then turned to the side to see the fourth division captain and her lieutenant enter the room. "Unohana..."

"It's time for your check up Hitsugaya," Retsu replied.

He nodded and resumed his attention to his daughter. "Now, run along Shia. Go to your mother, okay?"

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Okay..."

Then, the dual haired girl left her father's side and began leaving the room. Just as she is about to go out the door, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder. After taking her possible final look at her father, she said, "I hope you feel better, Oto-san."

He let out a faint smile. "...I hope so too."

With that said, Shia exited the room.

* * *

"Stop playing with your food like that, Shia-chan."

After being in a deep thinking state, the dual haired girl snapped back to reality. She looked around to see her mother, grandparents, and Suzuna. She removed her chopsticks from the bowl and placed it down on the table. She closed her eyes and sighed with defeat. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"You have to eat," Hinamori said, "I don't want you to go to sleep on an empty stomach."

"I'm sorry..."

"Momo-chan, you should eat as well," Miyako suggested. "It's not healthy for you or the baby."

"I know Okaa-san, but Shia-chan's health comes first. She hasn't eaten for a whole day!" All of a sudden, she felt a pair of hands placed on her shoulders. She glanced over and noticed Saito behind her. "Suzuna-chan?"

She gave her a faint smile. "Relax Momo-chan; there's nothing to worry about. The only reason Shia-chan is not feeling hungry is because she's too worried about Captain Hitsugaya."

Hearing her lover's name made the peach girl lower her head. "I hope he is able to eat something. Earlier in the day, he wasn't able to because of his chest pains."

"I'm sure he'll be able to manage. Besides, Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu is taking good care of him."

Momo sighed with defeat. "I hope you're right."

"She is, my sweet peach," Tatsuya said. "You just have to have faith in them."

As the adults continued talking, the dual haired girl quietly left her seat and retreated to her room. After closing the door behind her, she walked up to the window and looked up at the clear night sky. "Oto-san..."

**_"I-If something happens to me, I-I want you to promise that you will be strong for your mother and...Your sibling."_**

**_"But Oto-san, you're going to be alr-"_**

**_He looked at her in the eyes. "Promise me, Shia."_**

**_She paused for a moment before she finally nodded. "I promise."_**

**_Her father gave her a faint smile. "Thank you..."_**

All of a sudden, a thought came into mind. "There has to be a cure for the disease out there somewhere," she declared. "I will go out and find it. Once I do, I will come back home and give it to him. That way, he can take it and make a full recovery!"

She put up a guts fist pose and nodded with determination.

"I have to fix it or else Okaa-san, everyone else, and I will become sad! I will succeed! I have to succeed! It's my fault for making this mess in the first place!"

Then, she realized something. She put her hand down and placed it on the bottom of her chin.

"That means..." She turned around to see the closed door. "...I have to run away again. If Okaa-san finds out about this, she will never let me go out alone into Rukongai again. I'll be grounded for life."

Suddenly, she shook her head.

"No, getting the punishment is worth it. Besides, you're doing this to save Oto-san's and everyone else's lives." Shia closed her eyes and sighed. The thing she is about to do will be her greatest task up to date. "Before I leave, I have to make all the necessary preparations for the long journey outside of Seireitei."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Hai**_ - Yes

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hn, she's planning to run away again. This time, it's for a valid purpose. Will she be able to escape from Seireitei? You just have to wait and find out in my next update. Please review! Thanks. **  
**


	9. My Choice

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Shia Hitsugaya.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_It's about time you updated this story. _Yeah yeah, I'm guilty as charged. It's my fault for not feeling so motivated to continue with this story. I got to get out of that habit. However, school is not making it easy. . Anyways, thank you everyone for being so patient with me over the past few months especially my reviewers: **forbiddenlovex, icyangel27, rockbabyval, peachysnowFan, Crystal183, xXSennaXx,** and **toshihitsu**. Without any further delay, here is chapter nine. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Nine:** My Choice

Long after everyone went to sleep, Shia Hitsugaya woke up and quietly got out of bed. She got changed into a violet coloured kimono with small white flowery designs. Just as she is trying to put on her sash, she found it difficult to tie it up nicely. So, she resorted to improvising. She tied it on in the same fashion as a regular Soul Reaper's white sash. "Yosh, that should hold it up."

The dual haired girl then walked over to the small table. After placing her hand on the handle, she slowly opened the drawer. Inside it was a lone small light blue box. Shia extended her hand out and picked it up. She opened the lid and looked at the contents inside. Inside the small box was a pair of round bells that are attached to a red ribbon.

* * *

_"Tadaima."_

_Recognizing the voice, the excited little girl stopped what she was doing. Shia jumped off her chair and quickly ran to the front door to meet with him. She extended her arms out so that he can see. "Oto-san!"_

_Hitsugaya smiled and bent down on one knee. Once he held his arms out, he embraced his little one._

_"You're finally home!" She pulled away and added, "I missed you."_

_"I miss you too, Shia."_

_"Toshiro."_

_The white haired captain raised his head up to see his childhood friend. He let go of his daughter so that he can stand up. They looked at one another for a brief moment before suddenly hugging each other. With content smiles on their faces, they exchanged kisses. "Momo, I'm glad to see you again."_

_Hinamori smiled back. "Same here. How was your mission to the living world?"_

_"It went well. I was fortunate to have completed it earlier than expected."_

_"I see."_

_All of a sudden, he felt something tugging on his haori. Toshiro and Momo looked down to see their daughter standing between them. She asked, "Oto-san, what did you bring home for me this time?"_

_Hitsugaya let out a chuckle and bent down on one knee. He put his hand into the inside part of his kimono and took out a small box. "This is what I got you."_

_He lifted the lid up so that she can see what's inside. "What is it?"_

_"It is a hair accessory for you. You'll need it soon because your hair is getting longer."_

_"Yeah, but once I wear it, it's going to ring every time I move around."_

_"It will be easier for us to find you."_

_"What about the Hollows? They'll be able to find me too."_

_Hitsugaya suddenly placed a hand on her head. "Then, you just have to learn not to ring it."_

_"Eh, is that even possible?"_

_"Why don't your mother demonstrate for us?" He then turned and held out the gift to Hinamori. "Isn't that right, Momo?"_

_The peach girl smiled. She picked up the accessory from the box and suddenly disappeared into thin air. Shia then looked around in search of her mother. "S-Sugoi, I can't hear it at all."_

_Once she reappeared by her side, Momo handed the accessory to her daughter. She smiled. "You'll get the hang of it soon enough, Shia-chan. All it takes is a little practice and patience."_

_The dual haired girl nodded with agreement. "I'll do my best!"_

* * *

With her other hand, she picked it up and stuffed it under the chest part of her kimono for safekeeping. She silently nodded with agreement and headed towards the door. Along the way, she stopped to pick up her wooden sword from the wall. Shia equipped it onto her back (with the use of a sash) and left the room. Just as she is making her way to the front entrance, she stopped and turned her body to the side. Facing the sliding doors to the other bedroom, she thought about her mother. _"Okaa-san..."_

She bowed her head.

_"I'm sorry for running away again, but...I want to save Oto-san. Just like you, I don't him to die. Please forgive me."_

Feeling tears beginning to form in her eyes, the dual haired girl shut her eyes tight and ran out the door.

_"I'll be home soon."_

* * *

Shia stood in front of the large division headquarters and took a deep breath. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here," she said. "Kurotsuchi-taicho is so scary..."

All of a sudden, she shook her head.

"No, I shouldn't be thinking these things. I desperately need his help. Besides, Oto-san's life is on the line."

With a nod of agreement, she used flash step to speedily go inside. She looked around the division, but there is no sign of a person anywhere.

"Could they be asleep right now?"

"Who goes there?"

Shia suddenly stopped and looked over to the side to see a familiar face. "Nemu-san."

"Shia Hitsugaya, what are you doing here?"

"Actually, I need to ask you a favour," she said to the artificially made Soul Reaper. "Can you please lead me to Kurotsuchi-taicho? I would like to speak with him."

"I'm sorry, but Mayuri-sama is bus-"

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" a voice interrupted. "I never expect you to come here especially on your own."

Shia turned around to see the twelfth division captain standing in her presence. "Kurotsuchi-taicho!"

"Shia Hitsugaya, daughter of the fifth and tenth division captains, what do you want to speak with me about?"

She let out a gulp. _"I knew it; he really is scary."_

"Well? I have a busy schedule to run."

The dual haired girl suddenly bowed her head over. "I-I need your help to make a cure for Oto-san!"

"Hn?"

"Please!" she pleaded. "I promise to bring back the ingredients needed to make the antidote!"

There is a moment of silence. "You do understand that going on this mission could kill you."

"I know."

"If your parents find out that you somehow escaped and died out there, they're going to start a killing spree."

"Yeah, I know." She raised her head up. "However, it's a risk I'm going to take."

Suddenly, he let out a smirk. "You have spunk just like your father."

The dual haired girl placed a hand on the back of her head. She turned to the side and let out a hesitant laugh. "Yeah, I've been told that before."

"You're definitely one interesting experiment."

Shia raised an eyebrow at him and titled her head to the side. "Experiment?"

"I can't wait to perform some tests on you once I get my hands on you."

She then smiled sweetly. "That's only if you're able to get to me. You have to pass Oto-san and Okaa-san first."

Kurotsuchi suddenly gave her a stern look. "Yes, your protective parents. They just don't understand how special their child is."

He turned his body to the side and extended his arms out. "It is already rare for spirits of Soul Society to mate and have children. However, it is even more rare for high ranked Soul Reapers to raise a family by biological means."

As the twelfth division captain continued talking, the little girl lost her focus on him. _"Whatever he's talking about, it sounds boring." _

"After all things are considered, it makes me wonder..." He leaned towards her, getting her attention once more. "...how powerful you're going to become when you grow up."

"I-I don't think I'm going to be that powerful in the years to come."

"I beg to differ because of your father's reputation," Mayuri explained. "I expect his offspring to do just as many amazing things as he did years ago."

"Um, thanks I guess," Shia said awkwardly. "So, you're going to help me. Is that right, Kurotsuchi-taicho?"

"Fine then, I'll help. However, don't expect me to save your butt when you're in trouble. I'm doing this for my own personal reasons."

Shia smiled. "Thanks again, Kurotsuchi-taicho!"

She turned to his lieutenant.

"Arigato Nemu-san!" The dual haired girl ran to the door. Before she left, she waved them a friendly farewell. "You two are the best as long as I know which buttons to press!"

By the time she's gone, Mayuri crossed his arms over his chest. He then hissed between his teeth. "Tch, that brat...apparently, she has also inherited some of her father's bad genes."

"What do you plan to do now, Mayuri-sama?" Nemu asked.

"Well, I just have to do some digging for a cure for this disease. Once the girl comes back with the ingredients, I will make a sample. From there, Toshiro Hitsugaya will be my guinea pig to see if it works."

"How will she know what to look for?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm going to be keeping in contact with her."

"I see."

* * *

Once she carefully navigated her way in the fourth division, Shia made it inside her father's room. She sighed with relief. "Somehow, I managed to get in here without being spotted."

She quietly closed the door before turning to the ill tenth division captain, who is resting in bed. The dual haired girl walked up to his bedside and stood there. After a few moments, she extended her hand out and placed it on top of her father's.

"Oto-san, I'll be back home soon. Until then, please stay strong."

Just as tears were about to come out, the Hitsugaya child raised her other arm and wiped the tears away with her kimono sleeve.

"Ja ne."

With that said, the dual haired girl turned around and began leaving the room. Little did she know, her father opened his eyes. Hearing the sound of footsteps, he turned his head to the side and saw something in the distance. However, he couldn't clearly make out who it is. At the same time, his eyes are too tired to keep him awake. _"This reiatsu..."_

He soon closed his eyes.

_"It's...fami-liar." _

The tenth division captain tried opening his eyes again, but his efforts were futile. He doesn't feel any strength in him.

_"Too familiar just like...hers."_

* * *

As she is walking through the deserted streets, Shia closed her eyes and let out a sigh. When she opened them again, she stopped for a moment to look at the night sky from the slit windows. After a moment of silence, she put a hand under her sash and pulled out her red ribbon with twin bells. Then, she tied her hair up into a ponytail. "Yosh, I'm ready to go."

"Shia-chan, what are you doing here?"

The dual haired girl froze. _"Oh no, why now?"_

She slowly turned around to see the tenth division lieutenant and the third division captain in her presence. She raised a hand up and waved at them. "Hey Rangiku-san. Hey Ichimaru-taicho."

"Shouldn't you be at home right now?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yeah, bu-but I wanted to say good night to Oto-san," Shia lied. "Don't worry; Tobiume-san came here with me."

"Oh, really?" Gin asked. "Where is she right now?"

"She's...racing with me. Anyway, I got to get going or else I'll lose the race."

Ichimaru didn't answer right away. Instead, he spent some time peering at her. Seeing him staring at her so intently is making her feel uncomfortable.

"Mou, leave me be already..."

"Alright then," Ichimaru finally said. "You can run along."

She smiled. "Oyasumi Ichimaru-taicho! Rangiku-san!"

As they watched her leave, the third division captain raised a hand up and waved. "Bye bye!"

"Oyasumi," Matsumoto said. Once she is gone, the younger childhood friend turned to the older one. "Hn, she's growing more to be like her father by the day. Don't you agree, Gin?"

Hearing no response from the gray haired Soul Reaper, she gave him a look.

"Oi Gin, are you even listening?"

"Hn, did you say something?" he finally asked.

She paused. "You're an idiot."

"Now, that's so mean to say."

Matsumoto folded her arms over her chest and turned away. "I don't care."

As she is walking away, the third division captain chased after her. "Oi Rangiku, wait up!"

Once he caught up, the two long time friends walked together. "You should pay more attention to what others have to say."

"I'm sorry, but I was thinking about something."

"About what?"

"About what might happen in the near future, that's all."

"Hn, is that so?"

"That's correct." There was a moment of silence. "Rangiku."

"What is it, Gin?"

"Do you want to go somewhere with me for a bit?"

Matsumoto raised an eyebrow. "Where would that be?"

The third division captain let out a grin on his face. "Come with me and you'll find out."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Kimono**_ - a Japanese traditional garment that is worn by men, women, and children, _**Tadaima**_ - I'm home, _**Oto-san**_ - Father,_** Haori**_ - A captain's cloak, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Taicho -**_ Captain, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Ja ne - **_Good Bye (casual/informal), _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure, _**Oyasumi**_ - Good Night

* * *

**Author's Note: **Now what is Ichimaru is up to this time? Maybe ask Rangiku on a date? LOL. Who knows, the guy always likes to do whatever he wants. Also, who would have thought that Shia is capable of getting Kurotsuchi to do some of her bidding? I suppose it runs in the family. LMAO. Anyways, what is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned to the next update. Please review! Thanks. **  
**


	10. Search Party

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Shia Hitsugaya and Naoki Rin.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really need to fix this terrible habit of mine I've developed for this story. Anyways, thank you everyone for all your patience especially my awesome reviewers:** icyangel27, peachysnowFan, rockbabyval, xXSennaXx, xXToxicCrimsonXx,** and** Reader-Favs**. Without any further adieu, here is chapter ten. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." **Short Flash Back.**  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Ten: **Search Party

Kira, Hisagi, and Renji are walking through the hallway of the ninth division headquarters, chatting with one another. Shuhei asked, "Did you guys get a chance to read the latest death toll report regarding the disease?"

The two lieutenants nodded with agreement. Izuru replied, "Yeah, a lot of our men lost their lives because of the disease. There are also still a lot of people, fighting against it."

"I heard Hitsugaya-taicho is one of those individuals," Abarai said.

Hisagi nodded. "Yeah, he's still fighting it. From what I heard from Unohana, his condition is getting worse."

"...I see."

"Hinamori-kun is definitely worri-" All of a sudden, a person appeared in their presence. The three Soul Reapers jumped and stopped walking. "H-Hinamori-kun!"

"I'm sorry to bother you," Momo apologized. "Have you guys seen Shia-chan?"

They looked at one another for a moment before resuming their attention to the fifth division captain. Hisagi shook his head. "Sorry Hinamori, we haven't seen her at all."

"Oh..."

"Is there something wrong?" Kira asked.

"I'm worried that she ran away again."

"Ran away?"

Hinamori explained, "She must have decided to do that after she found out that Toshiro became ill."

"That's terrible!"

"Where could she have run off to then?" Shuhei asked.

"The only thing I can come up with is she went to Rukongai to look for the Hollows that caused the spread of the disease in the first place."

"Uh oh..."

Momo nodded. "I just hope what I'm thinking is not true. I hope she's with Rangiku-san right now. I haven't seen her either."

"We'll help you look for Shia-chan," Kira said.

"We'll help too," Hisagi agreed.

"Let's split up and look for her," Renji suggested.

Momo smiled. "Thank you, everyone."

With that said, the four Soul Reapers began their search for the missing dual haired girl.

_"Please be somewhere around here, Shia-chan."_

* * *

Without any warning, Shia sneezed. She raised her arm up and wiped her nose into her sleeve. She said, "I better not be catching a cold. The last thing I want is to get sick during this journey. Oto-san's life is on the line, not my health!"

Then, she let out a yawn.

"Other than that, I could use some rest. I've been running and walking since I left Seireitei last night."

All of a sudden, she heard a noise. She stopped and looked around, pinpointing where the sound is coming from. She heard it again. This time, she is picking up the sound from the other side. So, she turned her head in the other direction. She raised her hand up and took hold of her wooden sword's hilt which is on her back. She spread her feet out and prepared for battle.

_"Please let the Hollows be the ones I'm looking for."_ Suddenly, a group of three Hollows made their appearance known by toppling the trees down to the ground with their feet. Noticing the dual haired girl, they roared in unison. "Holy crap, these ones are huge! They're even bigger than the ones I've seen Oto-san and Okaa-san fought against!" All of a sudden, she thought of something. She folded her arms over her chest and began thinking. She said, "But then again, they did say that the ones they fought were easy to take down."

They roared again. Using this moment, Shia quickly raised the palm of her hand out in front and exclaimed, "Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!"

Just when she thought she successfully fired a kido move, it exploded on her. She let out a yelp. As a result, she closed her eyes and began coughing.

Once the smoke cleared away, Shia opened her eyes and pouted, "No, not again!"

One of the Hollows took a step forward. As a result, it caused a vibration underneath. By the time she realized it, she is a mere centimeter away from making physical contact with the masked beast.

"Something tells me I'm in deep shit right now."

The Hollow opened its jaw and roared in her face. Shia screamed. She quickly turned around and began running away from the Hollows.

"AHHHH!" Noticing a large log on the ground ahead, she jumped over it. "This is not the way I wanted things to go!"

She glanced over her shoulder to see them still following her.

_"At least I'm fast enough to run away from them. My training with Oto-san is paying off."_

She picked up her pace, fast enough to disappear from sight. Upon seeing the magic act, they stopped and looked around. As they were looking for the dual haired girl, she appeared from above their heads. Seeing the open opportunity, she drew her sword out and raised it above her head.

_"This is my chance!"_

She let out a fierce yell. Just as she is about to strike them, she sensed danger from the side. She looked over to see a large moving log is coming in her direction. Shia used flash step and dodged the assault. However, the Hollows weren't so lucky. The log smashed them into a thick tree. The impact was enough to break their white masks. As a result, they disappeared into thin air.

Once she landed on the ground safely, she placed her hands together on the hilt of his wooden weapon and raised it up. Then, she turned her body in the direction where she saw the log attack her from and prepared for battle. "Well well, what is a person like you doing around these parts?"

Shia narrowed her eyes. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, she heard the sound of rustling. The dual haired girl raised her head up and saw its coming from the nearby tree. Moments later, somebody jumped down from the tree bush and landed on his knees and a hand. "Eh, he's only a kid just like me."

The spiky black haired boy, who is dressed in a dark blue yukata, stood up on his feet. He placed a hand on his hip and gave her a look. He replied, "You're definitely not from around here. You're probably from the better districts."

Not liking the tone of his voice, she gave him her own glare. "Is there something wrong with people like me living there?"

"You people live pampered lives."

"Well, I'm sorry for burning your style." Shia put her wooden sword away. Then, she folded her arms and turned her body to the side. "It can't be helped that I grew up in Seireitei."

"Eh, Seireitei?" he suddenly asked. "Then, you're a noble?"

"Well, my mother is one."

There is a silent pause. "I definitely would have not guessed you're one. You're a lot different from what I imagined them to be."

"Not all families are like that."

"What do you know?"

"...My parents don't act like that. My mother may be a noble, but before...she and my father grew up in Rukongai together."

"Yeah, whatever..."

He began walking away. Upset that she didn't believe her story, the dual haired child followed him. "But it's true!"

He looked at her. "I don't believe you."

"Then, I'll prove it to you!" she explained. "Once I find a cure for my father, you can come with me back to Seireitei? There, I will show you what my parents are like."

The boy stopped walking. As a result, she did the same. "A cure for what?"

Shia lowered her head. "My...father was diagnosed with the deadly Hollow disease and he has about three weeks left to live at most."

Before long, tears began forming in her eyes.

"It's my fault for getting him sick in the first place; he was only trying to protect me."

Just watching her upset like that made the black haired boy close his eyes and sigh with defeat. He knows too well what she's going through right now. "Hey, stop crying. It's not going to help if you're going to do that."

The dual haired girl wiped the tears from her eyes with her kimono sleeves and raised her head. After looking at her saviour, she asked, "So, do you have...some sort of idea where to find the cure?"

Shia then put her hands down.

She further explained, "I'm trying to find a group of Hollows that are able to get people sick with the disease."

He gave a look. "...You're serious?"

The child Hitsugaya nodded her head.

"You're nuts."

"I know, but I eventually have to walk on this path." She then raised a fist up and said, "Besides, I want to become a Shinigami when I grow up."

**_"You should become a Shinigami. If you continue to stay here, you will eventually lose all the important people in your life around here."_**

**_"W-Why should I believe you?"_**

**_"I've been in a similar situation as you, that's why."_**

_"A Shinigami, huh?"_

She nodded her head. "Yep. Anyway, if you don't know, that's fine. I can ask somebody else."

The dual haired girl gave him a short wave as she began walking.

"Thanks for your help."

Just as she is about to leave, the boy stood on the spot and thought for a moment. Then, he raised his head up and chased after the girl. "W-Wait a minute!"

Shia stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "Hn?"

"I'll come with you."

All of a sudden, she turned around and broke into a bright smile. "Really, you'll do that?"

The boy folded his arms over his chest and gave her a stern look. "D-Don't get the wrong idea; I'm only doing this because I have my own pursuits. Just like you, I want to become a Shinigami someday. Plus, you can use someone who knows how things go around here."

"Really? That's so cool!" the dual haired Hitsugaya said. "I'm Shia."

"People around these parts call me Naoki Rin."

"Rin-kun, huh?" she smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You better not slow me down."

"I should say the same thing to you." All of a sudden, the girl used flash step to speed ahead of the boy. By the time she reappeared, she is several meters ahead. She let out a grin. "Besides, I've already mastered the basics of shunpo."

"Eh, that's not fair!" Naoki protested, running after the girl. "Who taught you that?"

Shia winked. "It's a secret."

"Come on!"

The dual haired girl giggled. "Okay, I will once we have something to eat. I'm starving."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

**_Taicho_** - Captain,**_ Oto-san_ -** Father,**_ Okaa-san_ -** Mother,_** Kido**_ - Demon Arts,_** Yukata** _- a casual type of kimono that is worn by men, women, and children,_** Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, **_Shunpo_ -** Flash Step

* * *

**Author's Note: **Shia has an ally now. Hopefully, they'll be able to find the Hollows soon. Please review! Thanks.


	11. Uh oh, I'm Busted

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Shia Hitsugaya and Naoki Rin.

* * *

**Author's Note: **OMG, could this be? It's an early update! Yay! Well, aside from the good news, I have even more good news. I have an official and completed outline of this story! This story will be twenty chapters long and...the updates will start to quicken its pace once I start my winter vacation. xD

Anyways, special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **rockbabyval, nana taichoXD, icyangel27, xXToxicCrimsonXx, peachysnowFan, metsfan101, Hyourinmaru10,** and **Reader-Favs**. Without any further delay, here is chapter eleven. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Eleven:** Uh oh, I'm Busted

After hours of searching high and low for the missing dual haired girl, the search party gathered once more in the sick captain's room at the Fourth Division Headquarters. Kira asked, "Did you find her?"

The sixth division lieutenant shook his head. "No luck."

He turned to the ninth division captain.

"What about you, Hisagi-san?"

The short haired Soul Reaper also shook his head. "Sorry, but I couldn't find her either."

"Mou, the worst really did happen," Momo said. "If Toshiro finds out about this, he's going to be extra worried."

"He's worried about Shia's disappearance? We're worried about you," Abarai pointed out. "You look like you're ready to break down into tears."

As she is wiping the tears from her eyes, Izuru walked up to the peach girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find her."

"Shia-chan ran away from home again."

She nodded with agreement. Little did they know, Hitsugaya regained conscious and slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head and overheard the conversation. _"Shia...ran away again?"_

Momo sniffled. "This would be a good time for Rangiku-san to comfort me, but I haven't seen her anywhere."

"Come to think of it," Kira said. "I haven't seen Ichimaru-taicho in a while either."

The Soul Reapers stared at one another. "Do you think they went on a mission together?"

"Or...they would have went on a long date," Renji speculated.

"That...is a possibility," Shuhei replied. "Rangiku is the only person who can understand him."

"Let's go out look for Shia again."

"Yeah."

With that said, the three Soul Reapers left the room, leaving the fifth division captain with her sick childhood friend. Just as Hinamori turned to him, Hitsugaya quickly closed his eyes and pretended to still be unconscious. He felt a hand placed over his. "Toshiro, just hang on a little longer."

The next thing he knew, he felt her kiss his forehead.

Once she pulled away, he heard her say, "I'll see you soon."

By the time he opened his eyes again, he turned his head over to the side and quietly watched his love leave the room. He raised a hand up and placed it over his chest. Afterwards, he coughed a few times. Once he is able to breath properly, he turned his attention to the window beside him. "Master Toshiro, don't tell me what I think you're planning to do."

He took a quick glance over his shoulder to see his zanpakuto spirit standing in his presence. He whispered, "Even if I could, I...won't get very far."

"You need to rest."

Hitsugaya coughed twice. "I know.

He wanted to concentrate on his health. However, his mind is too occupied at the moment. Not only he is worried about his pregnant girlfriend, but he is also worried about his missing daughter.

"Hyorinmaru, can you do something for me?"

"What is it, master?"

"Don't worry; I'm not asking you to go out there and look for Shia. I'm asking you to look after Momo."

"Your girlfriend?"

He slowly nodded his head. "I know she's going to do something...stupid in the near future."

"I shall look after her. But tell me, why are you not too worried about your daughter?" the male spirit asked. "Wouldn't she a big target for the Hollows? She can barely hide her spiritual pressure."

"...Somebody's already out there looking for her."

"Hn?"

Hitsugaya looked at his spiritual companion. "Who is the next person beside me and Momo who is close to Shia?"

"...Oh, you mean her. Come to think of it, we haven't seen her for a while now."

He nodded. "She may get scolded by Ukitake later, but at times like this, I can count on her."

"I see. Try to get some sleep, Master Toshiro."

"I'll...try my best."

With that said he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. In the meantime, the zanpakuto spirit stood by his side to make sure nothing happens to him.

* * *

Naoki is sitting on a pile of rocks, humming a random tune as he waited for his meal to take the bait on his fishing line. "Come on little fishies, take the bait for me."

He stared at the fishing pole with great intention, waiting for the right moment to make his move. All of a sudden, he saw a nudge.

"This is it!"

Just as he is about to grab the pole, he heard an explosion. Naoki turned around to see smoke coming out from the nearby bushes. Then, he heard the sound of footsteps coming in his direction. Moments later, a dust soiled and coughing Shia came out.

"Darn, I thought I mastered it," she said in between coughs. "In the end, it was just dumb luck."

"Oi, I told you to gather some fruit, not cause some natural disaster," Naoki said. "What in the world you were going?"

Shia placed a hand on the back of her head and hesitantly laughed. "I was practicing my kido."

"Kido, huh?" By the time he resumed his attention to the front, he noticed something. "Ah, the fish swam away with the rod!"

"I'm sorry."

He glanced over his shoulder to see the sorry look on the dual haired girl's face. "Hey, it's alright. Besides, the rod probably wasn't strong enough to prevent the fish from escaping."

She smiled. "Maybe I can catch it with my kido."

"What?"

The female Hitsugaya began pulling up her kimono sleeves. Once she is done, she took off her sandals and slowly stepped into the shallow river.

"How are you going to do that?" Rin asked. "Isn't kido used for destroying enemies?"

"Actually, there are three types," she explained. "The one you mentioned is classified as a destructive type. The other ones are binding and healing."

"Hn, is that so?"

She turned her attention to the Rukongai child. "It seems like you know a little about it. Aside from me, have you seen it somewhere else before?"

He looked away for a brief moment and replied, "You can say that."

"When did it happen?"

"Um, I've...met a Shinigami before who did something like that."

"Oh..."

He watched the dual haired girl get into position and raise two fingers out up. "What about you? You know quite a bit."

Shia looked at Naoki. "Actually, my mother taught me the theory part of using kido. As for the practical part, I haven't gotten enough practice from her."

"So, she's a noble and a Shinigami."

The emerald-teal eyed girl nodded with agreement. "Yep, Oto-san's a Shinigami too."

He raised an eyebrow. "Him too?"

Again, she nodded. "They're really strong."

"I see."

Shia looked down and noticed a fish swimming in the water. She let out a smirk. This is her chance to master a binding spell. At the right moment, the dual haired girl released a yellow rope around her fingertips and released the spell towards the underwater animal. "Bakudo Number 4: Hainawa!"

She felt the end of the rope is bounded by something.

"Yosh!" Just as she pulled it up, she realized what she's actually pulling. It turned out that her binding spell took hold of her right ankle. "W-WHOA!"

As a result, she lost her balance and splashed into the water. Upon witnessing the whole event, Naoki clutched his stomach and burst out with laughter. Shia shook her head, moving her wet hair to one side. Then, she looked over and glared at the laughing boy. He is practically rolling around on the ground. She growled with frustration. "T-That's too funny, Shia!"

While he is still laughing, the boy slowly sat up and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Both your parents are Soul Reapers; so, they must be good at using kido. You, on the other hand, totally suck!"

"S-Shut up!" Shia retorted as she stood up. "I-I'm still working on it!"

She turned around and resumed her attention to the water once more. Once she saw another fish in the water, she raised two fingers and fired another spell. "Bakudo Number 4: Hainawa!"

This time, she missed her target. She only managed to bind a small water plant that is growing in the water. She then stomped her foot.

"No, not again!"

"At this rate, you won't become a Shinigami anytime soon."

Upon hearing that comment, the dual haired girl shot a glare at the grinning boy. "Why don't you try, Mr. Smarty Pants?"

He blinked. "Eh?"

"Let's see if you can fire a kido spell that is better than mine."

A smirk appeared on his face. Liking where this is going, he stood up from his seat and pulled up one of his yukata sleeves. "Fine then, you're on!"

He took off his sandals and joined Shia in the water as well.

"So, what was that spell called again?"

Shia folded her arms over her chest and replied, "It's Bakudo Number 4: Hainawa."

"Bakudo, huh?" he asked. "Okay."

Rin raised two fingers up to the side of cheek and stood still. He patiently waited for a fish to swim by.

When the moment of truth happened, he moved his fingers and exclaimed, "Bakudo Number 4: Hainawa!"

The dual haired girl placed a hand over her mouth and let out a snort. He wasn't even close to releasing any rope of spiritual energy around his two fingers. Naoki glared at her. "Hey, it's my first time. I'll get it within the next two or three tries."

Shia giggled. "We'll see."

The black haired boy gave her a stern look before resuming his attention to catching some fish. He failed to fire anything from his fingertips. After trying a few times, he had enough. Just as he let out a frustrated growl, they heard a loud roar. Shia blinked.

"That can't be you, right?"

Naoki turned to the dual haired girl and shook his head. "Oh no, that's for sure."

They heard the same noise again. This time, it is close. "Hey Rin-kun, do you get the feeling that whatever made that noise is beside you?"

All of a sudden, Naoki felt something on his shoulder. He looked over and exclaimed, "Ewww, that's gross!"

"What?"

"There's drool on me!"

"Drool?"

The two children looked over to the side only to realize that they're confronted by a large four legged Hollow. They screamed. "AAAHHHH!"

The masked creature stood up on its two hind legs and let out a roar. "Let's get out of here!"

"Yeah!" Rin agreed.

With that said, the two children ran away from the Hollow. The beast began following them all the way into the deep forest. Being the one further ahead, Shia took a moment to glance over her shoulder. "He's gaining on us! Hurry up, Rin-kun!"

"That's easy for you to say!" Naoki snapped. "I can't run like you! I bet your parents taught you how to do that!"

Shia let out a giggle. "Yeah, they did."

"Well, that's not fair. If I'm in trouble, you better help me."

She looked past Naoki and noticed something. "Ah, the Hollow's right behind you!"

"What?" At that moment, he tripped over something. As a result, he fell over and crashed onto the ground. "WAHH!"

"Rin-kun!" Shia stopped and ran the other way. Noticing the Hollow is about to attack him, she drew her wooden sword from her back. She held her hands together on the hilt and raised it on one side of her face. She charged right at the Hollow. At the right moment, she extended her hands out and commenced her attack. "Eat this!"

The tip of her wooden sword ended up getting into the Hollow's eye. The beast closed both eyes. It threw its head back and let out a fierce cry. As a result, the creature sent her up into the air. "WHOA!"

Once Naoki got up on his feet again, he noticed that his friend is in danger. "Shia!"

He placed his hand behind him and took out a small dagger that was hanging on the back of his sash. He charged at the masked beast. By the time he is close enough, he stabbed it downwards onto the Hollow's foot. The fallen spirit cried once more. Using this opportunity, Shia forcefully withdrew her sword and jumped back onto the ground. She raised the palm of her hands and exclaimed, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"

She generated an orb of crimson red energy in her palm.

"Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!" Shia fired the destructive spell. But before her attack could reach her target, the spell dissipated into thin air. She placed her hands on the sides of her head. "Ah, you've got to be kidding me! I had the perfect timing!"

At that moment, the Hollow let out a roar and whacked its arm against Naoki. The creature's attack sent him flying into a thick tree.

"Rin-kun!"

By the time she noticed, she turned to the other side only to find herself confronted with several more Hollows. She gasped. Just as she is about to run away, one of them whacked its arm against her and sent her flying towards her companion. "AHHHH!"

"Ugh..." As Naoki is recovering from the impact, he noticed Shia coming in his direction. "Oh shi-"

She crashed into him. "OUF!"

"Ow, that hurts!"

Shia let out a groan and placed a hand on the side of her head. She is horizontally lying on top of the Rukongai boy. "Ugh, tell me about it..."

They heard a roar. Both children raised their heads to find themselves in a lot of trouble. Hollows had them surrounded, leaving them with no place to run.

"Oh no, we're doomed!"

Just as the Hollows are about to attack, the two children shut their eyes tightly and braced themselves for the worst. As they feared for their lives, they didn't hear the sounds of blade cutting and agonizing cries. When Shia opened an eye to take a peek, she saw the Hollows were sliced in half from various places. Once they disintegrated them into thin air, the ones responsible for eliminating them appeared before her and Naoki.

"Uh oh."

Naoki opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at her. He repeated, "Uh oh?"

"I'm busted."

"What do you mean?" He looked over to the side only to find himself confronted by two Soul Reapers. "Oh, I see what you mean now."

Shia nodded with agreement. "Rangiku-san and Ichimaru-taicho are here to pick me up."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

**_Taicho_** - Captain, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Kido**_ - Demon Arts, _**Shinigami** _- Soul Reaper, _**Yukata**_ - a casual type of kimono that is usually worn during the spring/summer time

* * *

**Author's Note: **Uh oh Shia, you're in deep trouble now; Rangiku and Gin found you. What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned to the next chapter. Please review! Thanks.


	12. Runs in the Family

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Shia Hitsugaya and Naoki Rin.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **rockbabyval, kirana46, Hyourinmaru10, skylark dragonstar, icyangel27, nana taichouXD, darklover,** and **Reader-Favs**. Without any further delay, here is chapter twelve. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Twelve:** Runs in the Family

"Ichimaru-taicho?" Naoki asked. All of a sudden, a thought came into mind. He looked down at the dual haired girl and exclaimed, "You're friends with one of the Gotei 13 captains?"

Shia slowly nodded with agreement. "I'm friends with al-Well, most of them."

"No way..."

Matsumoto leaned over and grabbed the child Hitsugaya by the back of her sash. After lifting her up into the air, she gave her a stern look. She said, "Okay Shia-chan, it's time for you to go home. Your parents are worried sick about you."

"Please Rangiku-san, don't take me home yet!" the dual haired girl pleaded with her hands placed together. "I want to save Oto-san!"

The tenth division lieutenant put her down on the ground. Then, she bent down to her knees and pats her on the head. "I know how much you feel, but leave that to the grown ups. You're a little young to be going on an adventure like this. What if you ended up dying out here?"

Shia raised her fists up and protested, "Oto-san gets to do that all the time!"

There was a short pause. "Taicho is a different case. You know that."

She folded her arms over her chest and turned her body to the side. She let out a pout. "That's not fair!"

Rangiku sighed with defeat and turned to the third division captain. "Oi Gin, I need your help."

"I know you love your father, Shia-chan," Ichimaru explained. "However, there's nothing wrong with admitting what you can't do."

The dual haired girl shot him a glare. "You're only saying that because you're supporting Rangiku-san, your crush."

Suddenly, a grin appeared on his face. "Ara, you know about that too?"

Matsumoto blushed while Shia nodded her head. "I thought it was obvious. Also, I saw you two going out on dates several times. I even saw you two kis-"

She turns a few shades darker and interrupted, "Oi Gin, get serious!"

"Okay okay!" He resumed his attention to her. "Shia-chan, please try to understand. The last thing we want is for the tenth division captain's sweet daughter to get hurt out here."

"The tenth division captain's daughter?" Naoki overheard as he stood up from the ground. Suddenly, his eyes widened upon realization. He turned to the dual haired child and snapped at her, "W-What? You're Captain Hitsugaya's daughter, Shia?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Eh, ah yeah...I am."

The Hitsugaya girl let out a smile.

"I'm also the fifth division captain's daughter as well. She's my mother."

"No way, that's a crime!"

The young female blinked. "Eh?"

"I thought Hitsugaya-taicho's single!"

Matsumoto giggled before placing a hand on her hip. "That's what everyone thinks."

Shia asked, "Eh, you know my father?"

"Know him?" Rin replied. "He's my saviour and idol! He's the one who saved me from a bunch of Hollows once."

"R-Really?"

He nodded his head. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you didn't mention this before! Now there's more reason for me to hang around with yo-Wait a minute, since you mentioned a while ago that your father's sick...Eh, Hitsugaya-taicho's sick?"

She let out a hesitant laugh. "Well, yeah..."

"T-That's terrible!" The black haired boy turned to Rangiku and Gin. "You guys are Hitsugaya-taicho's allies right? Then, you should completely understand how Shia feels."

"Rin-kun."

"If you're that worried about her, then you can stick around with us while we go look for a cure for the disease." He resumed his attention to the dual haired girl and grabbed her wrist. As he pulled her along, he said, "Let's go Shia."

"Ah yeah."

While they watched the two children leave, Matsumoto took a quick glance at the third division captain. Suddenly, Ichimaru let out a grin. Knowing what he's thinking, Rangiku called out to them, "Wait."

Naoki stopped and turned around. "What?"

The tenth division lieutenant walked up to him and began ruffling through his hair. "I like your style. I was actually going to purpose that idea as well. So, what's your name?"

"Eh? I'm Naoki Rin."

"Naoki-chan, huh?" Ichimaru said, walking up to the three people. "You got yourself a deal. We'll tag along, isn't that right?"

Matsumoto raised a thumb up. She replied, "Oh yeah, it's the only way for us to stay away from Seireitei."

"Really, you'll help us?" Shia asked.

The older female smiled. "Yep, besides...taicho would have done the same thing if he didn't become ill."

The Hitsugaya child let out a bright smile and threw her arms around the vice-captain. "Thank you so much, Rangiku-san! You're the best!"

"You're welcome." She turned to Naoki. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya's lieutenant."

Rin blinked. "Eh, you're his lieutenant?"

"Yep, that's right," she replied, placing a hand on her hip. "if you plan on joining the tenth division in the future, you better get along with me."

There is a short pause. "How can Hitsugaya-taicho choose you to be his lieutenant?"

"That's so mean to say!"

"Now Rangiku, there's no need to cause a fuss," Ichimaru said.

The tenth division lieutenant just folded her arms over her chest. She gave the little boy a stern look. "I'll keep that comment in mind for future references."

Not wanting to risk losing his chances, he quickly said, "I-I take my words back. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, she let out a bright smile on her face. "Now that's better. Let's go!"

He sighed with relief and turned to his female friend. He asked, "Is she always like that?"

Shia nodded with agreement. "Don't mind her; she means well."

"I'm even more surprised that Hitsugaya-taicho is able to tolerate with her."

Shia hesitantly laughed. "Me too."

* * *

Momo took a sip from her water bottle before let out a sigh. After spending so much time searching for her daughter, the fifth division captain decided to take a break. She took a moment to think. "She probably went out to search for a cure for Toshiro."

"Don't worry; a search party have already been sent out in Rukongai to look for her."

Hinamori looked over to the side to see the two zanpakuto spirits in her presence. One of them is hers while the other is her boyfriend's. "Hyorinmaru, you don't have to watch over me."

"I know, but Master Toshiro requests that I do this deed for him," the tall spirit replied.

"Toshiro did, huh?" The peach girl lowered her head and let out a faint smile. _"I guess that's expected of him to do something like this despite being so ill right now."_

She placed a hand over her lower stomach.

_"He's worried about me and our baby."_

At that moment, Lieutenant Kotetsu appeared in front of the female captain. She is panting with exhaustion. "H-Hinamori-san, I-I have terrible news!"

"W-What is it?"

"I-It's H-Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Momo gasped and stood up from her seat. "Oh no, did it happen?"

Isane shook her head. "No, but he disappeared from his room!"

"No way!"

Hyorinmaru turned to his ally and said, "I'll go look for him!"

Tobiume nodded with agreement. "I'll watch Momo."

"Tobiume."

The kimono dressed spirit turned to her master. "Let's go."

She nodded with agreement and followed Hinamori's lead. In the meantime, Hyorinmaru went to go look for his master. "I should have known Master Toshiro would pull this stunt."

* * *

Nemu walked into her master's personal laboratory until the doors behind her close. She then stepped deeper into the large room and stopped in front of the twelfth division captain. "Mayuri-sama, I have returned."

"Arigato Kurotsuchi," said a voice behind her back. Nemu glanced over her shoulder to see the sick tenth division captain has regained conscious. He coughed a few times before continuing, "If they found out, they would never leave me."

"Despite being in the state you're in, you were able to figure out that Shia paid me a visit."

They turned to the grinning scientist. Toshiro gave him a serious look. "Isn't that obvious? She's not that hard to read. Besides, she's my daughter after all."

"If your wife finds you, she might end up killing you instead of the disease."

Hitsugaya turned his head to the side. "She won't; she's too much of a bed-wetter to do that. Besides, I already left her a few hints of my whereabouts."

"So, you're going to go after your daughter."

"Yeah, give me that tracking device you placed on her."

"Hn, you even know that as well? You really are a genius."

"Shut up and hand it over."

"I'm letting you have it. I can't let my experiment go out there and commit suicide."

"Fine, allow your _daughter_ to come with me."

Suddenly, Mayuri shot a glare at him. "No."

Toshiro glared back.

"Master Toshiro."

Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulder to see his zanpakuto spirit in his presence. "Hyorinmaru."

The humanoid dragon walked around Nemu so that he can directly face his master. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave especially in the state you're in. You're sick and you should be concentrating on being in your best condition as possible. Your girlfriend is frantically searching for you right now!"

The white haired captain coughed a few times before replying to his spiritual partner, "No, Momo's not searching for me. She knows me too well what I'm planning to do."

"So, you are planning to escape from Seireitei."

"You should be looking after her just as I instructed."

As the master and spirit are arguing with one another, Kurotsuchi observed their behaviour. "Hn, this is a rare occurrence; Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru are fighting. They never do that especially after knowing that his zanpakuto obeys his orders."

"Anyways, just go find Momo and look af-"

All of a sudden, Toshiro turned his head to the side and began coughing hoarsely. Concerned for his health, Hyorinmaru called out his name. "Master Toshiro!"

Hitsugaya raised a hand up and clutched onto his white robe where his heart is located. He coughed a few more times. "Shit, it's...acting...up again."

"Nemu, put him down."

With a short nod, she got Hitsugaya to rest on his back. Kurotsuchi walked up to them and observed the young captain's condition. "The disease is giving him another attack."

"I can see that."

"Unfortunately, with the lack of resources, I can't do anything to ease the pain in his body...unless you want me to turn him into my next guinea pig."

They heard several more loud coughs. They looked down to see the panting white haired captain. "He has fallen unconscious."

"Yes, he has."

There is a short pause. "I'll take him back to the Fourth Division."

"No, he can stay here. Besides, I can take better care of him than Unohana."

"I'm sure you can," Hyorinmaru replied. "However, Unohana strictly requests that I return him to the Fourth instead of letting him stay with you if you end up finding him."

Suddenly, an eye twitched. "Is that so?"

At that moment, a Hell Butterfly flew into the room. As the insect fluttered around them, they heard this message: "Bad news! There has been reports that Hinamori-taicho has left Seireitei!"

Hyorinmaru's eyes widened upon astonishment. "It can't be..."

He looked over to see his unconscious master, who is resting on the floor.

"Master Toshiro knew Momo would try something like this. What am I supposed to tell him now?"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note: **The good side: Rangiku and Gin are helping Shia to find the curse. The bad news: Momo has escaped from Seireitei. What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned to the next update. Please review! Thanks.


	13. Same Sentiments

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Tatsuya Hinamori, Miyako Hinamori, Shia Hitsugaya, and Naoki Rin.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter of Secrets Retold. Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers:** rockbabyval, darklover, xXAshPhoenixXx, icyangel27, kirana46, Hyourinmaru10,** and **Reader-Favs**. Without any further delay, here is chapter thirteen. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Thirteen: **Same Sentiments

It didn't take long for news to spread like wildfire throughout Seireitei. Once they were informed, Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia went to the Fourth Division to visit the sick tenth division captain. They entered the room to find the white haired Soul Reaper lying in bed with his head facing the window while his zanpakuto spirit is watching him. "Master Toshiro."

Hitsugaya took a quick glance over his shoulder to see the presence of his acquaintances and his partner before resuming his attention to the reflection on the glass. He coughed a few times before he said, "I warned you about Momo."

Hyorinmaru lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I never expected her to try something like that."

"You didn't, but I did. I know Momo long enough to read what she's thinking," Toshiro replied. "At this rate, I might lose my life earlier than the predicted three weeks."

The tall spirit raised his head up and said, "Master, please don't say that."

The white haired male closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "In a few seconds, Hinamori-san is going to come in and yell at me."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, I need to have a word with you!"

"Just as I expected, he came."

By the time everyone else turned to the door, they saw the angry father of the Hinamori family march into the room with his wife close behind. Tatsuya walked past them and up to the sick captain. He stopped to placed his hands on his waist. He exclaimed, "Oi, you brat! I know you're awake!"

"Tatsuya-kun, don't say that to Toshiro-kun," Miyako said after standing by his side. "It can't be helped that he couldn't do anything to stop her. He's sick."

At that moment, the tenth division captain placed his hands on the mattress and slowly sat up. Upon noticing his actions, Ichigo said, "Oi Toshiro, you shouldn't strain yourself."

"Ichigo's right, Hitsugaya-taicho," Rukia replied.

"I'm...fine," he said to them. He then turned his attention to the worried father. "You're just as worried as I am, Hinamori-san. Knowing Momo, she wouldn't want me to do that. It's bad for my current health. She wants me to live as long as I can. So, I have no other choice but to trust her. She'll find Shia and return to Seireitei safely."

After giving him a long stare, Tatsuya finally sighed with defeat. "How ironic; I ended up getting some insight from you. You really do know my daughter better than I do."

The white haired captain let out a faint smile. "Of course, I grew up with her after all."

"Toshiro-kun, you should rest now," Miyako said.

The young father slowly nodded with agreement. "Yes Miyako-san, I will."

With that said, he laid down on the mattress once more. He let out a soft sigh. He then closed his eyes. After watching him for a few moments, Miyako turned to her husband. "Tatsuya-kun."

He sighed. "We'll look after him."

She smiled and then turned to the others. She gave them a pleading bow. "On our behalf, please help find my daughter and granddaughter."

They nodded their heads. Ichigo said, "We'll do our best."

"I'll stay here to help take care of Toshiro-kun," Orihime suggested.

"Alright." The orange haired captain turned to his vice-captain. "Let's go, Rukia."

She nodded with agreement. "Hai."

"Be careful out there," Inoue said as everyone watched the members of the Thirteenth Division leave the room. "Come back home safely."

* * *

As they are walking on a trail somewhere in West Rukongai District 17, Shia asked Naoki, "Rin-kun, have you seen any people around here who are sick with the disease?"

The boy placed his finger and thumb on his chin. He raised his head up and thought for a moment. Suddenly, he turned to her and replied, "Yeah, I've seen quite a bit especially in towns."

"Do you know anyone who has been cured of the disease?" Matsumoto asked.

"Unfortunately, that's a no."

"...I see."

After a brief moment of silence, Rin let out a faint smile and said, "I'm sure we'll find a way to cure Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Yeah, we...just have to stay positive!" Shia agreed.

"Wait a minute."

All of a sudden, everyone stopped to look at the serious Third Division Captain. As the children are wondering why he stopped them, Rangiku turned serious. She placed her hand over the hilt of her zanpakuto, ready to draw it out at any moment. Suddenly, they heard loud roars. They turned their heads to the side to see a herd of masked beasts coming in their direction.

Ichimaru drew his sword out. "It appears that Hollows have decided to pay us a visit." Matsumoto did the same. "Yeah, they really don't know when to take a break."

Then, they noticed the children drawing out their weapons.

"What are you two doing?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Shia replied to the strawberry orange haired lieutenant. "We're going to fight too."

"Sorry, but we can handle them on our own," Gin said. "You guys stay put for a bit. It won't take too long."

All of a sudden, the dual haired girl let out a pout. "That's not fair!"

"Yeah!" Rin agreed. "How are we supposed to learn how to take care of those guys if you two do all the work?"

"You two haven't gotten proper training at the academy," Matsumoto pointed out. "Without it, all you're going to do is commit suicide in battle. We might let you fight on another day when we're dealing with easy and non-infectious Hollows."

Shia gave them a stern look.

"Don't give me that look, Shia-chan. It's not going to work on me."

She suddenly changed her expression into a puppy face. "Please Rangiku-san...I-I really want to help."

Rangiku gave her a stern look on her face. "You definitely didn't learn that from your parents."

The female Hitsugaya then smiled sweetly. "Yeah, I learned to do that in order to persuade grandpa to get me out of trouble."

Matsumoto frowned. "I'm not surprised."

"So, can I hel-"

"Sorry, but that's a no."

"Awww..."

"Shia-chan..."

"Okay, I won't get in the way."

"As we deal with them, you two go hide somewhere safe," Gin said. "Alright Shia-chan?"

"I understand, Ichimaru-taicho..."

"Good."

The dual haired girl then turned to her Rukongai friend. "Let's go Rin-kun."

With a short nod, the two children left the two Soul Reapers to their duties. They hid in one of the bushes nearby. During this time, they watched the older people fight against the Hollows. "Man, I wanted to help them."

Shia turned to Naoki. "I know."

Then, the two children sighed with defeat. Just as Naoki turned his head to the side, he noticed something. He extended a hand out and tapped on Shia's arm, getting her attention. He whispered, "Hey, look over there."

The dual haired girl turned her attention to where the Rukongai boy is looking at. Two Hollows were fighting amongst one another. "They're fighting."

"Why are they doing that?"

"Well, my parents told me that Hollows sometimes fight against each other because they want to get stronger. So, they kill one another and take their powers by eating them."

Naoki raised an eyebrow at her. "Huh?"

"Some Hollows actually have a conscious mind, that's why."

"Oh...I get it now." He resumed his attention to the Hollows. Once the female Hitsugaya did the same, they saw one of the Hollows let out an agonizing cry. It fell to the ground, cringing in pain. "Shia."

"That's definitely not normal," she replied. "Something's wrong with it."

There was a short pause. Suddenly, Rin turned his head to the side and said, "I think the one still standing is one of them."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think the Hollow that standing could be one of the many Hollows that have the disease."

She took a moment to observe the masked beast. "Now that you mention it, it does seem to make sense."

He nodded with agreement. "Let's capture him together."

She nodded back. "In that case, I have to use a binding spell."

They looked at Matsumoto and Gin.

"Ichimaru-taicho and Rangiku-san are too busy with the other Hollows to notice it."

"Let's go before they do."

"Hai."

Upon noticing the masked beast moving away from the group of his kind, the two children cautiously followed it all the way into the forest area. By the time it stopped to look around, Shia raised two fingers and held it on one the side of her face. "You better not mess up."

The dual haired girl shot him a glare before resuming her attention to the target. If she were to mess up again, she would have blown her cover. So, she has to perform the kido right the first time. Shia closed her emerald-teal eyes and calmly took a deep breath. After letting out a soft sigh, the girl reopened her eyes and quickly fired the yellow rope of spiritual energy. "Bakudo Number 4: Hainawa!"

At that moment, Rin quickly picked up his knife and got on his feet. He had no time to waste. He charged at the Hollow. Once he is close enough, he changed grip on the hilt of his weapon and pierced it downwards on the masked beast's foot. The Hollow suddenly fired the attack upwards into the sky and cried out in pain.

Using this opportunity, Shia ran up to the Hollow and swung her sword towards its leg. After getting it down on one leg, she raised two fingers on the side of her cheek. Just as she is about to fire another kido, she heard a noise. She quickly turned her body to the side and extended her two fingers out in front. "Bakudo Number 1: Sai!"

Caught in her attack, the Hollow's arms became tied together behind its back. However, it didn't take long before the beast broke free and let out a loud roar. The Hollow then smacked its arm against the two children, sending them flying off to the side. They crashed on the dirty ground and rolled a few times before coming to a complete stop. Naoki groaned. "Itte..."

Shia planted her hands on the ground and slowly got up. "That really hurt."

By the time they turned their heads to the side, they saw the Hollows have them surrounded. "Okay, we're doomed."

The dual haired girl nodded with agreement. The Hollows roared. They raised their arms up and shut their eyes. Naoki and Shia shouted, "HEEELLLPPP!"

"Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!"

Recognizing the voice, the dual haired girl opened her eyes and saw what happened next. The Hollows were blasted away while others had several of their body parts sliced off. Before she knew it, a familiar figure stood in front of her. "O-Okaa-san!"

"Okaa-san?" Shia turned her head to the side to see Naoki has opened his eyes and is looking at the female Soul Reaper who is wearing a white haori. "That's your mother?" Momo glanced over her shoulder to see her daughter. "Shia-chan, go and hide somewhere safe!"

She quickly nodded with agreement. "H-Hai!"

The little girl turned to Naoki. "Let's go Rin-kun."

With a short nod, the two children fled the scene for a safe place to hide. Once they are out of the way, they watched the fifth division captain deal with the Hollows. Hinamori swung her sword, firing a large fireball towards her enemies. "Hajike, Tobiume!"

"Sugoi, she's defeating them like it's nothing," Naoki said.

"Well, she is a qualified captain of the Gotei 13," Shia replied, "just like my father."

There was a short pause. "Your parents are amazing people."

She smiled. "I think so too."

* * *

Once the fight was over, Shia and Naoki came out of their hiding spot. As they walked up to the fifth division captain, Hinamori put her sword back into its sheath. She then turned around to see the two children. Upon noticing the dual haired girl, she placed her hands on her hips. Momo stared at her daughter.

Knowing exactly what she's frowning about, the dual haired girl lowered her head. She apologized, "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's a little late for that," she said.

"Yes ma'am."

After a long stare, the raven haired captain folded her arms over her chest and let out a deep sigh. "Old habits really do carry over to the next generation."

Shia raised her head and blinked a few times. "Eh?"

Momo suddenly cracked a faint smile on the corner of her lips. "Let's just say that I've been through a similar situation before."

At that moment, the dual haired girl let out a bright smile. She walked up and embraced her loving parent. "I missed you, mother."

Hinamori hugged her back. "I missed you too, Shia-chan; I'm so glad you're alright."

By the time she pulled away, Momo looked over and notices Naoki. "So, is this your new friend?"

Shia nodded with agreement. "Yeah, he's Naoki Rin."

The boy gave her a short bow. "It's nice to meet you."

The peach captain let out a smile. "I'm Momo Hinamori."

"Rin-kun said he's going to become a Soul Reaper in the future just like me," Shia pointed out.

"Really? That's good for you."

Naoki nodded his head.

"Ah Hinamori, what are you doing here?"

The three people turned to the side to see the tenth division lieutenant and the third division captain walk up to them. Hinamori exclaimed, "Rangiku-san! Ichimaru-san! You guys are here too?"

"Yeah, we went after Shia-chan after she ran away the second time," Matsumoto replied. "What about you?"

Momo placed a hand on the back of her head and let out hesitant laugh. "It's a long story, but you could say that I sort of escaped as well."

"Eh?" Rangiku said. "If taicho finds out about this, he's going to be worried sick!"

"It's already too late for that. The only thing I'm worried about is my father getting a heart attack once he finds out I escaped from Seireitei."

"I can see that happening, but anyway, you should head back Hinamori."

Ichimaru nodded with agreement. "He needs you and you need to rest especially for the baby's sake."

Naoki raised an eyebrow. "Baby?"

"I'm going to be a big sister soon," Shia replied.

"Oh, I get it now."

All of a sudden, they heard a distant scream. Everyone turned to the left. "What was that?"

"It's coming from over there!"

"Let's check it out!"

Shia nodded with agreement. Then, the children ran off to where the noise is coming from. Matsumoto looked over to see a certain expression on the fifth division captain's face. "What's with the smile on your face Hinamori?"

Momo looked at her and replied, "Just watching Shia-chan and Naoki-kun run off together sort of reminds me of the times when I used to hang out with Toshiro a lot."

"Hn, is that so?" Matsumoto said.

"Look where our relationship ended up; we became lovers."

"In other words, you're considering the possibility of those two being together when they grow up."

Hinamori let out a soft smile. "I don't mind as long as her future partner in life can make Shia-chan happy."

"I can only imagine what taicho will do to if he ever meets him."

After a brief moment of silence, the two females giggled.

"We better get going," Ichimaru said. "They're leaving us behind. Let's go."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

**_Zanpakuto_** - Soul Cutter, _**Taicho** _- Captain, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Kido**_ - Demon Arts, _**Itte**_ - Ouch, _**Okaa-san** _- Mother, _**Haori**_ - A kimono jacket, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, everything ended on a good note. Now, the search party just needs to find that Hollow with the disease and return to Seireitei before its too late to save Captain Hitsugaya. What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned to my next update. Please review and thanks a bunch!


	14. Ambush

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Shia Hitsugaya and Naoki Rin.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the delay; I finally came around to finishing up this chapter. Thank you for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **icyangel27, skylark dragonstar, Hyourinmaru10, kirana46, darklover, rockbabyval,** and** Reader-Favs**. Without any further delays, here is chapter fourteen. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Fourteen: **Ambush

By the time the three Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13 caught up with the two children, they were hiding behind some bushes and looking at what's beyond them. Shia and Naoki faced them. They raised their fingers up and placed them between their lips. After letting out a soft hush, they resumed their attention to the scenery out in front. A young woman is lying on the ground where a group of Hollows had her surrounded. Shia whispered, "We have to help her!"

Just as she is about to go, she felt something tug her back on her shoulder. The dual haired girl looked over to see her mother has taken hold of her.

"Okaa-san."

"Something's wrong with her."

Wondering what she's talking about, the Hitsugaya female resumed her attention to the front. The woman was curled up into a ball while her hands are clutched onto the center of her chest. She groaned in pain. "Hn, that looks like Hitsugaya-kun."

Everyone turned their heads to the third division captain. Matsumoto gave him a stern look. "No, you idiot. Besides, how does she look like taicho anyway?"

"That's not what I mean, Rangiku. I mean the way she looks right now looks awfully similar to whenever Hitsugaya-kun is having those heart problems."

All of a sudden, Momo let out a soft gasp. She turned to Ichimaru and asked, "Could it be that she got ill from the disease?"

"Judging from the situation here, it's quite possible."

"If that's the case, then one of those Hollows might have the ability to make others ill," Rangiku concluded.

Hinamori replied, "We should follow them just in case they lead us to more of their kind."

The others nodded with agreement. With that in mind, they cautiously followed the Hollow's movements. "Sugoi, that's one big hideout," Naoki said.

"Yeah, but why would they make a hideout here?" Matsumoto asked.

"Hn, it's possible that the infected Hollows are a bit smarter than the regular ones we usually fought against," Ichimaru speculated. "Regardless, I may be a genius. However, I'm no scientist. So, we'll just have to let Kurotsuchi figure that out."

"Ah yeah...In the meantime, what should we do?"

"Well, we can capture some of those Hollows and bring them back to Seireitei."

"What about Shia-chan and Naoki? It's dangerous to leave them alone and follow us."

"Then, we're just going to train them a bit," Momo suggested.

The two children blinked. "Eh?"

"Are you serious, Hinamori?" Matsumoto asked. "Mastering a particular skill doesn't take a whole day, you know."

"I know that. The least I want to do is complete Shia-chan's kido training," Hinamori said. "It's almost done anyway. All I need to do is to watch her do a few spells and point out what she needs to work on."

"That does make sense," Naoki said while folding his arms over his chest. "Besides, she totally sucked at it."

"Hey!" Shia snapped. "I-I just need a little more practice, that's all."

"Hn, so you've been firing kido without my or your father's supervision?"

Noticing the glare from her mother's eyes, the dual haired girl placed a hand on the back of her head. She laughed hesitantly. "I'm sorry, but I was in danger at the time!"

However, the fifth division captain isn't too happy with her response. "You could have just used flash step, the same skill that your father taught you, to run away."

Shia lowered her head and apologized a second time. "I'm sorry."

Momo remained silent for a moment before she sighed with defeat. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. It already happened in the past."

The Hitsugaya child raised her head up and let out a faint smile.

"Please try to understand; I'm only doing this because I worry about you," Hinamori explained. "Your father would have done the same thing if he were in my shoes."

"Yes mother."

"So, what should we do about Naoki?" Matsumoto asked.

The two females turned to the tenth division lieutenant. Then, they looked at the young Rukongai boy. Momo replied, "It's best that h-"

"I want to help," Rin interrupted, getting everyone's attention. "There has to be something I can do that can help get the cure for Hitsugaya-taicho."

After looking at his puppy dog eyes, the fifth division captain closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Why do children always pull off this old trick in the book? "I know you want to hel-"

"Leave him to me, Hinamori-chan." Upon hearing his voice, everyone turned their heads to the gray haired captain. "Rangiku and I can take care of him while you finish Shia-chan's kido training."

"Eh?" Matsumoto pointed a finger at herself. "We're taking care of him?"

Gin nodded his head. "Yep, that's right. Besides, babysitting him is good practice for the real thing."

All of a sudden, the strawberry orange haired lieutenant gave him a look. "Hey, what does that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ichimaru replied while walking off. "You might want to have kids in the future."

Rangiku suddenly blushed. "W-Wait a minute! We're not even married yet!"

The gray haired captain stopped walking to glance over his shoulder. "So, what? Hitsugaya-kun and Hinamori-chan are still not officially married and they're already expecting a second child."

She turned a few shades darker and called out to the older Soul Reaper, who is walking away with the Rukongai boy. "G-Gin, you shouldn't be talking about stuff like that in front of the two kids here!"

Momo laughed hesitantly. Once they are gone, she turned to her daughter. Shia said, "Hn, you and Oto-san are not married? I thought you are."

The fifth division captain placed a hand on her head and replied, "Neither of us liked the idea of going through the whole marriage thing. It's...a bit of a hassle for us considering my side of the family and its status. Besides, all that matters is we love each other."

"Oh, I see."

Noticing her daughter is feeling a bit sad, Hinamori then let out a soft smile. "We might change our mind in the future...if we're both still alive by then."

All of a sudden, she let out a bright smile. "Really?"

"Maybe..." Momo replied. "In the meantime, let's finish your kido training."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Um Ichimaru-taicho," Naoki asked as he followed the third division captain through the forest. "Where are you taking me?"

Gin glanced over his shoulder to see the black haired boy. "You said before you wanted to help us to find a cure for Hitsugaya-kun, am I right?"

"Yeah, so what about it?"

It is when he stopped walking. Once he and Lieutenant Matsumoto did the same, Ichimaru turned around. "While Shia-chan is completing her kido training, with her mother, we'll teach you a little skill that will be useful."

"Really?" Rin asked. "You'll do that for me?"

"Yes, but I have some unfortunate news regarding to it: We will teach you the basics," the third division captain explained. "However, it takes a lot of training to master this skill. In other words, you won't be able to keep up with us at the beginning."

"Eh, what you mean by keep up with you, the skill you're planning to teach me is..."

"Yup, that's right. Do you want to learn?"

All of a sudden, a smile appeared on his face. "Hai!"

"Then, let's get started."

"Oi Gin, are you serious about this?" Matsumoto asked. "Like kido, it's not something he can learn within a day."

"Yes, but he has already has the qualifications to enter the academy. Also, I'll be the one teaching him."

She folded her arms over her chest and sighed with defeat. "Fine, do what you want. However, once Shia-chan's training is done, we're going to ambush those Hollows in the hideout."

"Yes ma'am, whatever you say." Rangiku gave him a stern look while Gin just gave her an amused grin. He then turned his attention to the Rukongai boy. "Shall we get started?"

"Hai!"

* * *

Sirens echoed throughout the Gotei 13 barracks causing Soul Reapers to scramble out of their rooms and meet with their leaders in the courtyard. Hearing the noise, the white haired captain slowly opened his eyes. He recognize that sound from anywhere to what it is regarding. Hollows have appeared in the area. Toshiro closed his eyes for a moment to sense for any of them nearby.

By the time he reopened them, he looked over to the side to see his zanpakuto spirit standing in front of him with his sword raised. He whispered to his partner, "Hyorinmaru..."

The humanoid dragon glanced over his shoulder to see his master has regained conscious. After resuming his attention to the front, he replied, "I won't let them get near you."

The white haired Soul Reaper coughed a few times before giving a short nod. At that moment, fierce roars can be heard in the hallway._ "A few of them managed to get inside."_

He placed a hand over his chest and tugged onto his white robe. He began breathing heavily again, knowing too well that another attack from the disease is going to give him excruciating pain. He closed an eye and bit the bottom of his lip.

_"D-Damn...it."_

All of a sudden, he heard the sound of shattering glass. His eyes widened upon surprise. He turned around to see the roaring Hollows are breaking in through the window. Before they were able to make a move, Hyorinmaru quickly stood in between his master and their enemies. He swung his sword across, creating a shield of ice. "Soten ni Zase."

It blocked all attacks and prevented the Hollows from coming in any further. Suddenly, the zanpakuto spirit heard a painful yell. He quickly turned around to see his master has curled up into ball. As his breaths are heavy and uneven, sweat began dripping on the side of his head.

_"This isn't good,"_ Hyorinmaru thought. _"Master Toshiro is suffering from another attack."_

He jumped off the bed and took a moment to place his hand on Hitsugaya's forehead. Then, he pulled away.

_"He has developed a bad fever."_

Without any warning, the white haired captain let out several horse coughs. Though he wanted to stop and care for his master, the dragon spirit has no time for that. Hyorinmaru went back to concentrating on the enemies that could come into the room at any moment.

_"Just hang on a little; Momo and young Shia will return soon with the cure."  
_

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Kido**_ - Demon Arts, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review! Thanks.


	15. Awakening Light

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Shia Hitsugaya and Naoki Rin.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is by far one of the hardest chapters to write; so, I was stuck with a writer's block for quite some time. But no worries; now that this chapter has been written and posted, I can write the last five with more ease. Anyways, thank you for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **Hyourinmaru10, darklover, icyangel27, Reader-Favs,** and **La Dark Flower.** Without any further delay, here is chapter fifteen. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." Dreaming or Unknown World. **A Voice. **  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Fifteen: **Awakening Light

_Shia slowly opened her eyes only to see nothing but white. She looked back and forth, trying to identify this place. The last thing she remembered, she was sleeping with her family and friends. _

_"W-Where am I?" she wondered before she raised an arm up to shield her eyes. "Why is this place so bright?"_

_She squint her eyes and noticed something far out in the distance. She began to walk over there to get a better look. _

_"Hey, is there somebody there?" the dual haired girl asked. "Hello?" _

_Then, she saw a pair of aquamarine eyes looking at her. _

**_Be careful, little one. _**

_Shia blinked a few times before she began to put her arms down. "Be careful? What do you mean by tha-" _

_By the time she realized it, she began falling. She screamed._

* * *

"AAAHHHH!"

"Owwww!" a voice exclaimed. "Stop screaming, Shia; my ears hurt!"

By the time she stopped, the dual haired girl noticed the black haired boy, who had his hands over his ears. She placed a hand on the back of her head and hesitantly laughed. "Sorry about that, Rin-kun."

She looked around; she is back to where she was before.

_"Eh, I was certain I was falling a while ago."_ Suddenly, she placed a finger on her chin. "Hn, that's strange..."

"What's strange?"

Shia replied to Naoki, "Oh, it's nothing. I was probably dreaming."

"I see."

"By the way, where's Okaa-san, Rangiku-san, and Ichimaru-taicho?" she asked. "I don't see them around."

"Ichimaru-taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho went out to look for some food," the black haired Rukongai citizen replied. "Your mother is ou-"

"Rin-kun, is Shia-chan awake yet?" a voice interrupted.

"Yeah, she is!" Once he finished calling out to the fifth division captain, he resumed his attention to the dual haired girl. "You better get out of bed. We're hours from the big moment."

"The big moment?" Suddenly, it dawned to her. "Oh yeah, we're capture one of those infected Hollows."

She took a moment to slap both her cheeks.

"Yosh, I better get moving." With that said, she crawled out of her sleeping spot and went to see her mother and friend at the burning fireplace. "Konnichiwa Okaa-san."

"Konnichiwa Shia-chan," Hinamori greeted. "Did you have a nice nap?"

The dual haired girl let out an awkward smile. "Yeah, I suppose."

"We're back."

They turned their heads to see the two elite members of the Gotei 13 back with berries and some fish. "Ichimaru-taicho! Rangiku-san!"

"Hey everyone," Matsumoto said. "We've got ourselves a big haul!"

"Yay!" the two children cheered before they gathered around them. "We have food!"

Ichimaru looked over their heads to see the raven haired captain. He asked, "Is the fire ready?"

Momo nodded with agreement. "Yep."

"Alright, let's cook these babies," Matsumoto declared. Then, she got down to the kids's level to hand out some berries. "In the meantime, eat these. They're not poisonous."

With a nod from them, Naoki and Shia accepted her offer and ate the berries. Meanwhile, Gin put the fish on skewers before he began cooking at the fireplace. After watching the children for a few minutes, the tenth division lieutenant turned her attention to the female captain.

"Hinamori, how are you feeling right now?"

Momo looked down to see her hand place over her lower abdomen. She let out a soft smile and replied, "I'm alright; I'll pull away if it's too much for me."

"I hope so."

"She will," Gin replied. "Besides, she knows her limits. The last thing she wants is to have a miscarriage and lose the last child she could make with Hitsugaya-kun."

Suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing to give him a stern look. Matsumoto then smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"Idiot," Rangiku retorted. "Taicho will survive."

"Rangiku-san's right!" Shia agreed.

"Yeah!" Naoki added. "Hitsugaya-taicho won't lose to that stupid disease!"

"I was only fooling around," Ichimaru said.

"Well, that's a bad joke to say especially coming from you," Matsumoto replied.

"Yeah," Shia agreed. "That's so mean to say about Oto-san!"

As they continued the conversation, Momo cracked a smile on her face. Then, she walked over to the two children and draped her arms around them. After pulling her daughter and friend close, she said, "Thanks you two, you're so sweet."

"Okaa-san."

Shia smiled and began hugging her back. In the meantime, Naoki blushed. Unsure of what to do exactly, he just slowly nodded his head. "You're welcome."

"Toshiro definitely won't lose to the disease as long as we are able to catch one of the infected Hollows for Kurotsuchi-san to research," Hinamori said. "Now, eat up those fish when they're ready because you'll need it."

"Hai!" they replied in unison.

All of a sudden, they heard a roar. In response to the noise, the gray haired captain quickly disappeared and reappeared at the tree tops. He looked around to see where the sound is coming from. Once it is spotted, he looked down at the Soul Reapers and children below. He said, "It seems like they're up to something."

"Then, we have to get moving or else we'll lose our chance," Matsumoto replied.

Suddenly, Gin jumped down and landed in front of the strawberry orange haired lieutenant. "Let's go Rangiku. I know it's a bit early, but we have some distraction to do."

She nodded with agreement. "I'm right behind you."

By the time they saw them go, Shia and Naoki turned to the fifth division captain and noticed her stand up. The dual haired girl asked, "Okaa-san, where are you going?"

Momo replied, "I have to prepare the trap. You two sit here and finish eating your food."

Suddenly, Shia groaned. "Aww, do we have to?"

"We want to help too," Naoki replied.

The young mother gave them a stern look. "Not with an empty stomach, you're not."

The two children groaned. "Fine."

With a smile, Hinamori walked over to her daughter and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Good."

She then disappeared from sight. Shia then turned to Naoki and began to complain. "This is no fun! By the time we finish, the fight might be over."

"In that case, let's hurry up and join the party," Rin replied. "I'll race you to see who is the faster eater."

The female Hitsugaya let out a smirk. "Fine then, you're on!"

The two children then turned to the cooked skewered fish that were placed near the fireplace. They both picked up a stick and looked at one another. They blew on the fish a few times before taking the first bite. Then, he began to eat it as fast as they could. After a few minutes, Naoki exclaimed, "Done!"

"Me too," Shia agreed. "Let's go join them."

With a short nod, they threw the skewers aside and went to look for the adults. They met up with the fifth division captain, who is busy looking out from the bushes.

"Okaa-san."

Recognizing her daughter's voice, the peach captain glanced over her shoulder to see them. "Shia-chan. Rin-kun."

The two children stopped on each side of her. Then, they saw what the peach girl is seeing. "What's going on?"

"Ichimaru-san and Rangiku-san are fighting against the Hollows. In order for us to catch one, we need to differentiate the regular ones from the infected ones."

"That doesn't sound easy," Naoki said.

"If it was, we would have found a cure already."

Without any warning, they heard screeching roars followed by a massive breakout of Hollows.

"Whoa!" Naoki exclaimed. "There's so many of them!"

"That's definitely too many." Hinamori removed her sword from its sheath. After activating her zanpakuto in shikai mode, she slammed her blade against a kido net she previously had ready. "Hajike, Tobiume!"

Just as the Hollows are headed in their direction, the net strings of spiritual energy caught on fire and prevented them from escaping the area. In the meantime, Ichimaru and Matsumoto appeared from behind. In unison, they raised their swords up and sliced a pair of Hollows in half. Then, they took a few steps back until their backs are against one another. Gin asked, "Who would have thought there are so many of them?"

Rangiku hissed between her teeth. "Damn, all we need is just one!"

"Bakudo Number 62: Hyapporankan!"

Upon hearing the familiar voice, both Soul Reapers jumped out of the way for the pale blue rods to rain down and immobilize the Hollows. Once they landed on the ground, their ally appeared in front of them. "Hinamori."

Momo glanced over her shoulder and said, "We have to kill them to reduce the numbers."

The older Soul Reaper nodded with agreement. She then drew her sword back and called out, "Unare, Haineko!"

At that moment, her blade turned into ash. It swirled around a group of Hollows before cutting them down. Meanwhile, Momo called out to her daughter. "Shia-chan, fire some kido!"

"Okay!" From her hiding spot, she raised both palms of her hands. She called out, "Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!"

With that said the dual haired girl fired several spheres of red spiritual energy and hit several Hollows. Bothered by the ambush, they turned their attention to the young Hitsugaya and her friend. They roared angrily. At that moment, Momo leaped into the air and swung her sword across. She fired several fireballs at their masks. Once they hit their targets, Hollows began disappearing into the atmosphere. However, she wasn't fast enough to go up against the Hollows that went ahead and target the children. Naoki cursed, "Oh shit!"

Just as the masked beasts struck them, Shia and Naoki jumped back. The dual haired girl quickly placed her hands out and fired another destructive spell. "Hado Number 33: Sokatsui!"

Once they landed on the ground, they saw the spell has hit a Hollow in the face. Shia raised a fist and did a gut pose.

"Yes!" However, she cheered too soon. After breaking out from the cloud of smoke, the slightly injured Hollow let out a fierce roar. "Uh oh, I made it mad."

Standing next to their kind, the unified Hollows opened their mouths and began charging for an attack. Both children gasped and quickly turned around. They screamed.

"Run!"

Once Hinamori finished firing a fireball in a Hollow's face, she turned her attention to where the yells are coming from. "Shia-chan!"

She was about to go rescue them, but she heard a nearby roar. She looked over and gasped at the Hollow that was about to slam its hand down on her. However, a large fireball made contact with its side and ceased its attack. Wondering who helped her out, the fifth division captain turned her head to the side to see her zanpakuto spirit. The kimono dressed girl asked, "Momo, are you alright?"

She nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

Tobiume placed her hands together by the hilt and raised her sword up. "Go after them; I can take care of this."

Again, her master nodded. "Thanks."

With that said, she ran off to look for Naoki and Shia.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the two runaway children glanced over their shoulders to see the Hollows are still following them. One of them extended its long arm up. They gasped and resumed their attention to the front. Shia exclaimed, "Pick up the pace!"

She applied shunpo to her feet and disappeared ahead. Naoki let out a smirk. "Yosh, here I come!"

With that said the spiky haired boy quickened his pace and eventually caught up with her. Shia glanced over to see him keeping up. "Sugoi, since when did you learn how to use shunpo?"

Rin smiled.

"Ichimaru-taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho di-" Without any warning, he screamed, "AAHHHH!"

Upon seeing him trip over a tree root, Shia stopped and went back to see the black haired boy. "Oi, are you alright?"

"Damn, I thought I had it."

The dual haired girl cracked a smile. "You need to work on it."

Just as Naoki is about to pout, they heard a roar. Once they turned their heads to the side, the Rukongai boy exclaimed, "Run Shia!"

"No way!" She raised her hand up and took hold of the hilt that is hanging on her back. Then, she drew her wooden sword out. "I'm not leaving you!"

At the moment one of the Hollows attacked, Shia charged at the beast. "Eat this!"

She thrust her sword towards the Hollow. However, it anticipated her move and dodged her counterattack. Then, another Hollow raised its claw and slashed the wooden weapon. Seconds later, the sword horizontally split in half. "Oh no, my sword!"

She raised her head to see the Hollow is about to strike again. Thinking fast, she placed the palm of her hands on the ground. "Bakudo Number 21: Sekienton!"

Just as red smoke filled the area, Shia and Naoki heard several blasts. Before they knew it, a familiar face came to their rescue.

"Okaa-san!"

Hinamori launched a fireball towards an upcoming Hollow. "Hajike!"

Then, she glanced over her shoulder and said, "Take Rin-kun and get out of here."

"O-Okay!" With that said, the dual haired girl quickly grabbed her friend's arm. "Let's g-"

Suddenly, they heard a roar. They looked over to see that they're surrounded by Hollows. Shia bit the bottom of her lip.

"I have to save him, but I don't have enough power to destroy them."

She shook her head.

"No, I don't need to take them down. All I need is to temporarily stop them." After letting go of Naoki, she raised her free hand. "Run Rin-kun! I'll follow you!"

With a short nod, the black haired boy got on his feet and ran. As she followed his lead, Shia turned around. She raised her index and middle fingers.

"Bakudo Number 1: Sai!"

All of a sudden, the surrounding Hollows' arms became immobilized. They cried out in frustration. Shia let out a smirk before resuming her attention to the front. It is when she noticed a Hollow has jumped in her way. Just as it threw a fist in her direction, the dual haired girl jumped to the side and dodged the attack. Then, she continued running.

By the time she looked down, the young Hitsugaya noticed her shadow is bigger than normal. She quickly glanced over her shoulder and noticed anther Hollow is attacking her from behind. Shia gasped. She stopped and turned around to defend with her broken sword. However, it wasn't enough to protect her. She was smacked by the Hollow and sent all the way to a nearby tree.

Upon hearing a scream, Naoki stopped running and turned around to see the dual haired girl is being confronted by a group of Hollows. He called out to her, "Shia, watch out!"

* * *

_She groaned. After placing a hand on the back of her head, she slowly opened her eyes only to see she is in a place that is filled with nothing but white. She blinked. "Eh, this place..."_

_Then, she noticed a blur move past her eyes. Shia glanced over to see what it is. However, she could only see white. She stood up and began walking in that direction._

_After a while, she noticed a pair of aquamarine eyes. She thought, "It's those eyes again."_

_The dual haired suddenly stopped to see the mysterious being has stopped fleeing to look at her. Curious, she took a few steps closer and extended her hand out._

_"Who are you?"_

_Just as she is inches away from the mysterious thing, the pair of aquamarine eyes disappeared. Shia ceased her arm and began looking around. _

_"Where did it go?" _

_All of a sudden, she heard a cry. Before long, a strong gust of wind blew around. She raised her arms up to shield her emerald-teal eyes. _

_"W-What's going on?" _

_Before long, she saw a shining light. Unable to withstand it, she closed her eyes._

* * *

She opened her eyes and gasped. After a few breaths, she noticed she is back where she was before. She looked looked back and forth only to see the roaring Hollows on the ground. "What just happen-"

By the time she lifted her right arm up, she noticed something. Instead of holding her broken wooden sword, she is now holding a sword with a three pointed ruby coloured hilt.

"Eh, since whe-"

"Shia-chan!"

Upon hearing the familiar voice, she looked over to see the fifth division captain appear in her presence. "Okaa-san."

"Are you alright?"

As Hinamori took a moment to inspect her daughter's condition, the dual haired girl replied, "I think so."

Then, she noticed the sword her child is holding. She looked up at the young Hitsugaya and asked, "Since when did you...?"

Shia placed a hand on the back of her head. "I-I really don't know. The last thing I remember is I was about to be eaten by the Hollows. The next thing I knew, I was standing here and holding this sword."

"I saw it." The two females turned see Naoki, who had his fists up and a bright smile on his face. "What you did was so cool! First, you disappeared from sight and reappeared above their heads. When you raised your broken sword off to the side, it turned into a real one."

He placed his hands together. Afterward, he began making invisible sword swings with his arms.

"Then, you just sliced those Hollows! They tried to attack, but they couldn't. Somehow, you paralyzed their movements and...and...well, that's when you realized you're here."

His dual haired companion raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to one side. "I don't remember any of that happened."

After carefully watching her daughter's response, Momo suggested, "Well, we'll figure that out once we take these Hollows back to Seireitei. Judging from what it looks like, it was your zanpakuto's ability."

There was a short pause.

"Really?" Shia exclaimed. "I have my own zanpakuto? That's so cool!"

"That's awesome!" Naoki said excitedly. "What's its name?"

At that moment, she realized something. She suddenly let out a hesitant laugh. "That...I don't know."

"Eh?"

It is when they felt a small breeze. Everyone looked over to see Gin and Rangiku has joined them.

"What happened here?" Matsumoto asked upon looking at the surrounding paralyzed Hollows. Then, she asked the raven haired captain, "Did you do this, Hinamori?"

Momo shook her head in response. "Shia-chan did."

"Eh?" She glanced at the small girl and her Rukongai friend, who are busy talking to one another. "Really?"

She nodded. "It seems like she has attained her zanpakuto, but she has yet to know its name."

"Ara, now that's funny," Gin said. "Normally, one learns a zanpakuto's name first before attaining their power. I guess that means she could potentially become a genius just like her father."

Momo cracked a faint smile. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Shia-chan has a lot to learn before she could be called a child prodigy. Anyways, let's head back with these Hollows."

"Yep," Matsumoto agreed. "The sooner we return, the sooner Kurotsuchi-taicho makes a cure for taicho."

"Hai."

* * *

"Is it really okay for me to go into Seireitei with you all?" Naoki asked as they are walking through the streets of West Rukongai District One, Junrin'an.

"Don't worry," Matsumoto replied as she is unaware of the surrounding Rukongai citizens. They are staring at the angry Hollows that are being dragged along with a single binding spell. "I'm sure Ukitake-soitaicho won't mind. Besides, it's only for a little while."

Rin took a moment to look around. Being in one of the better districts really put him in awe. "Sugoi."

After a while, the Soul Reapers and the children stopped in front of the western gate. It is where the western gatekeeper is guarding the place. Upon sensing their presence, he looked down to see them. "Ichimaru-taicho, Hinamori-taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

Gin raised his head to show his usual grin on his face. "Yo Ikkanzaka-san, let us in."

"Y-Yes sir!" Jidanbo exclaimed. "Right away!"

Without any further delay, the large Soul Reaper turned around and took a moment to open the large gate. As everyone watched, Naoki is the only person that stared with amazement. "W-Whoa..."

Once he is done, Ikkanzaka said to the group of five. "Be careful."

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Be careful?"

Taking one hand away from the gate, he extended a finger out and pointed inside. By the time everyone looked, they saw it. Several buildings have been destroyed or have been burnt down. Shia and Naoki gasped. "What in the world is happening here?"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Konnichiwa**_ - Good Afternoon, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Kido**_ - Demon Arts, _**Shunpo** _- Flash Step,_** Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note: **What's going to happen next? Well, stay tuned and find out in my next update. Please review! Thanks.


	16. Extremity

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Shia Hitsugaya and Naoki Rin.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, I have completed this chapter early! Anyways, thank you everyone for your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **darklover, Hyourinmaru10, icyangel27, Reader-Favs,** and** La Dark Flower.** Your feedback is greatly appreciated. What happened to Soul Society by the time Shia, Naoki, and the others returned? Well, stay tuned and find out in chapter sixteen. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Sixteen: **Extremity

Ichimaru placed a hand on his chin. "Hn, he must be at the peak period for these infected Hollows. By chance, they decided to invade Seireitei."

"That's definitely not good," Hinamori said. "We have to make sure the Hollows get to Kurotsuchi-san so that he can create the cure!"

Matsumoto nodded with agreement. "I'll go and check up on taicho in the Fourth Division. The rest of you get the Hollows to the Twelfth."

"What about us?" Shia asked.

"Yeah," Naoki replied.

"You two stay close to Hinamori and Gin," the tenth division lieutenant explained. "They'll be able to look after you a lot better than only me."

The dual haired girl nodded with agreement. "Be careful, Rangiku-san."

With a smile on her face, she raised a thumb up. "I'll be back soon."

Once she disappeared from sight, Shia let out a sigh. "I hope Oto-san's okay."

"I know how much you feel." Upon hearing her mother's voice, she turned around to see her. "I want to go see him too, but we have a job to finish first."

After giving her a short nod, the two children and two captains went to go see Captain Kurotsuchi at the Twelfth Division Headquarters.

* * *

"Soten ni Zase."

With a swing of his sword, Hyorinmaru created a wave of ice to freeze his enemies on the spot. He swung his sword once more to shatter them into pieces before turning his attention to his new challengers. "Hado Number 31: Shakkaho."

Suddenly, a ball of red spiritual energy was launched and hit a Hollow's back. The beast let out a roar before it dissipated into thin air. The dragon spirit then noticed the presence of the fourth division captain and her lieutenant. Unohana instructed Kotetsu, "Isane, cover me as I check up Hitsugaya-taicho's condition."

The taller Soul Reaper nodded with agreement. "Yes ma'am."

She then raised the palm of her hands up.

"Hado Number 33: Sokatsui!"

As Kotetsu is distracting the Hollows, Captain Unohana quickly went to the weak captain's side. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hitsugaya-taicho, can you hear me?"

Upon hearing Retsu's voice, the panting white haired Soul Reaper opened his eyes to see her. With his hand clutched onto a part of his robe where his heart is located. He slowly nodded with agreement.

_"I need to stabilize his condition before it gets any worse."_ She took a moment to look around. _"However, it's hard to do so when there are so many Hollows in the area. I have to move him to another room." _

Noticing a Hollow attacking her, Unohana raised a finger and fired a beam of yellow spiritual energy.

"Hado Number 4: Byakurai."

It pierced through the Hollow's mask. It let out a roar before disappearing into the atmosphere. Then, she heard the sound of coughing. Just as she is about to take a look at the tenth division captain, more Hollows attacked. She was left with no other choice, but to draw her sword and defend.

_"This isn't good; there's too many of them." _

"Unare!"

At that moment, she noticed a wave of ash surround the nearby Hollows and cut them in different places. They cried out in pain before they dissipated into thin air. During this time, Hyorinmaru glanced over his shoulder to see the back of one of his allies. "Haineko."

The feline spirit took a quick glance to show a smirk on her face. "Sorry for taking so long, Hyorinmaru."

The humanoid dragon resumed his attention to the battle. "It's better late than ever."

In the meantime, two familiar orange haired females appeared on each side of the medical Soul Reaper. "Orihime, Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

"I found Rangiku-san in the hallway," Inoue explained. "She wanted to see Toshiro-kun."

Upon hearing his name, Hitsugaya looked over to see his vice-captain in his presence. "Ma...sumoto..."

Just as he is about to say something else, the strawberry orange haired Soul Reaper shushed him. She said, "Don't say anything; I know you're very ill and you can suddenly breathe your last breath at any moment. Hinamori and Shia-chan are safe."

Hitsugaya took a moment to close his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. By the time he reopened them, he whispered, "I see; thank good...ness."

"Just hang on a little longer; you want to see them, right?"

He slowly nodded his head.

Matsumoto then turned to Unohana and Inoue. "If it's okay with you, I'm going to take taicho to the Twelfth Division."

Retsu thought for a moment before she replied to Rangiku, "That's fine by me; besides, there are too many Hollows here."

With a short nod, the tenth division lieutenant turned to her captain's zanpakuto spirit. "Hyorinmaru, help lead us to the Twelfth Division. Hinamori and Shia-chan are there."

She took her eyes off for a moment to take a seat on the edge of the bed. It is when Toshiro slowly lifted his body enough to lean against the older Soul Reaper.

"Taicho."

Then, he lifted his arms over the back of her shoulders. After letting out a few pants, he said, "I'm ready."

She nodded her head before turning to her zanpakuto spirit. "Haineko, cover me. I'll be carrying taicho all the way to the Twelfth Division."

After the feline spirit sliced a Hollow in half, she replied to her master, "Okay."

"Be careful," Orihime said as she watched Matsumoto, Hyorinmaru, and Haineko leaving the room with Hitsugaya. "There are still a lot of Hollows out there."

"We will," Rangiku replied. "You be careful too; the last thing we want is for you to get sick too."

* * *

By the time they arrived at the entrance to the Twelfth Division, the two captains and children were greeted by a group of unwanted guests. Ichimaru said, "Oh dear, it seems like the Hollows have already begun to invade this place."

"We have to get inside," Momo replied, "and see Kurotsuchi-san."

"Then, I will lead you there." Upon hearing that voice, they noticed the twelfth division lieutenant suddenly appear in their presence. "Mayuri-sama is expecting you all."

"Nemu-san!" Shia exclaimed.

"Well, you heard the lady," Gin said. "You guys follow her."

"What about you, Ichimaru-taicho?"

The third division captain let out a grin. "I have some Hollow extermination to do. In the meantime, you and Naoki-kun follow Hinamori-chan."

Upon hearing that, the two children said in unison, "Hai!"

"Let's go, Shia-chan!" Momo said. "Rin-kun!"

With that said, the mother and two children followed the twelfth division lieutenant inside the building. Along the way, Nemu glanced over her shoulder to see them close by. She then turned her attention to the front to see where she is going. Then, she said, "This way."

At that moment, she quickly turned at the intersection. Upon seeing her quick movement, Naoki said in awe, "Sugoi, she's so fast."

"Hey Rin-kun." He looked over to see Shia running next to him. "Are you able to keep up?"

"What are you talking about? Of course, I am able to keep up. Besides, I'm running at your pace."

"I know, but can you keep up after running for a long period of time?"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"This place is huge. It's going to take a while before we arrive at Kurotsuchi-taicho's labor-laboratory."

"Aww, you're serious?"

Shia nodded. "Yup."

Suddenly, the black haired child groaned while the dual haired girl giggled. "Shia-chan. Rin-kun."

They looked over in response to Hinamori's call and noticed that Nemu has made a left turn. As fast as they could, they followed her lead. Before long, they arrived at their destination. The twelfth division lieutenant took a step forward and said to the captain, who had his back facing them. "Mayuri-sama, I have brought them just as you instructed."

"Good," the Twelfth Division Captain replied upon turning his body around. Immediately, Naoki made squeak before he hid behind the dual haired girl. "Be sure that the Hollows don't enter the premises."

"Yes sir."

With that said, the lieutenant left the others in the room. It is when Rin whispered to his friend, "Oi Shia, are you sure this is the Kurotsuchi-taicho we're supposed to see?"

"Yup," she replied. "There's no mistaking it."

The black haired boy glanced over her shoulder to take another look at the scientist. "He...He isn't what I imagined him to be."

"You're not the only one who thinks that way as well."

"Kurotsuchi-san," Hinamori said. "We have brought you a group of Hollows in hopes that one of them is an infected one."

"Yes, I look forward to taking a closer inspection at them," Mayuri replied as he walked up to the fifth division captain. "Come back in a week and the cure will be ready."

"Eh?" Naoki and Shia exclaimed. "A week?"

"That's too long!" The dual haired girl snapped. "Oto-san couldn't wait that long!"

"Well, that's too bad."

Shia folded her arms and frowned. Just as she is about to protest, she saw her mother suddenly grab the front of Kurotsuchi's kimono and pulled him close. During this time, the two children felt a heavy spiritual pressure which is enough to get Naoki to go down on his hands and knees. Rin asked, "W-What is this feeling?"

"I-It's Okaa-san's spiritual pressure," Shia answered.

"Now listen here, Kurotsuchi-san!" Momo warned. "We risked our lives out there to get what you need for the cure! Right now, there are a lot of people dying from the disease including Toshiro. So, you better do your job or else I'll destroy this lab!"

All of a sudden, Mayuri narrowed his eyes at the fifth division captain. "You better not, Momo Hinamori."

Without any warning, she drew her sword and pointed the tip of her blade towards his neck. At that moment, more of her spiritual energy leaked out of her body. "Oh, I will."

Naoki gulped. "Y-Your mother's scary..."

Shia took a step back and nodded her head. "Y-Yeah, I-I never seen her act like this before."

Kurotsuchi turned his head to the side and hissed between his teeth. Then, he resumed his attention to the front. He replied, "Very well, I'll get this done as early as an hour or two."

The two children blinked. Shia asked, "Eh, that fast?"

"That's inhuman!" Naoki exclaimed.

"Actually, I'm not even sure he's human anymore."

"The only condition I have is for you to distract those Hollows from getting anywhere close here," Kurotsuchi explained. "I can't be interrupted while I'm working on a cure."

After a long glare at him, Momo withdrew her sword and let go of his kimono. "Alright."

"Now, don't bother me."

With that said, the fifth division captain turned around and walked up to the children. After Naoki got back on his feet, Shia asked her mother, "Okaa-san?"

Momo placed a hand on her head and gave her a soft smile. "All we could do now is wait."

The young Hitsugaya slowly nodded her head. "Okay."

* * *

"Ikorose, Shinso."

With his blade extended, Gin swung his sword and decapitated the heads of several Hollows. "Ichimaru-taicho."

He stopped what he was doing and looked over to see the Thirteenth Division captain and lieutenant appear in his presence. "Yo Rukia-chan and Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ukitake-soitaicho has been looking for you," Kuchiki said. "Where have you been?"

"I've been with Rangiku, Shia-chan, and Hinamori-chan."

"Eh?" Ichigo asked. "They made it back here?"

The third division captain let out a grin. "Yep, that's correct."

"Gin!" Upon hearing the familiar voice, heads turned to the side to see the tenth division lieutenant and the two zanpakuto spirits. "Where are the others?"

"Rangiku-san!" Then, Ichigo noticed the white haired captain who is being carried on his lieutenant's back. "Toshiro!"

After a few coughs, young captain raised his head to show the glaring look in his eyes. "It's Hitsugaya to you, Kurosa-"

He turned his head to the side and coughed some more. It is when Matsumoto said, "Oi taicho, you shouldn't talk too much. You can correct Ichigo all you want after we go see Hinamori, Shia-chan, and Kurotsuchi-taicho."

"Kurotsuchi?"

"Yeah," she replied. "If we're lucky, he might have already made a possible cure for the disease."

"Then, you guys went off..." He coughed several times. "...to capture a few infected Hollows?"

"We hope we di-"

All of a sudden, everyone heard a series of roars. Everyone excluding Matsumoto and Hitsugaya got into their fighting poses, ready to fight against the surrounding Hollows. Ichimaru said, "Rangiku, go on ahead inside with Haineko and Hyorinmaru. The rest of us can handle this."

The strawberry orange haired lieutenant nodded her head. "Okay."

She turned to the two zanpakuto spirits.

"Let's go." Suddenly, she heard a grunt. Matsumoto glanced over her shoulder to see her captain is clutching onto the front of his robe. He began panting heavily. Her eyes widened upon realization; he's experiencing another attack. She quickly added, "Hurry before anything else happens to him!"

Hyorinmaru and Haineko nodded their heads. "Yes ma'am!"

Without a moment to waste, they quickly bypassed the Hollows and went inside the Twelfth Division Headquarters.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Taicho** _- Captain,_** Fukutaicho** _- Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Hai -** _Yes_, **Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother

* * *

**Author's Note: **Will Kurotsuchi be able to make the cure for Toshiro and all the sick patients? When will the Hollow invasion stop? Well, stay tuned and find out in the next chapter. Please review! Thanks.


	17. Comeback and Backfire

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Shia Hitsugaya and Naoki Rin.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update. Anyways, thank you for patience especially my wonderful reviewers:** icyangel27, darklover, Hyourinmaru10, xXAshPhoenixXx, La Dark Flower.** Here is chapter seventeen. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Seventeen: **Comeback and Backfire

Hollows let out a fierce roar. Just as they were about to fire their cero attacks, Hinamori placed her hands together and fired several destructive spells at their faces. As a result, their attacks ceased. The fifth division captain used this opportunity to step back to where her daughter and friend are defending. She glanced over her shoulder and asked, "Are you two alright?"

They nodded with agreement. Shia replied, "Hai Okaa-san!"

"Our job is to make sure no Hollows get into the lab where Kurotsuchi-san is in. If things are getting too much for you to handle, don't hesitate to run away from here."

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar. Momo resumed her attention to the front. Seeing a Hollow is in close range, she swung her sword and released a large fireball in its face. "Hajike!"

Once the smoke cleared, more Hollows took its place. Hinamori raised her sword and frowned. How is she going to defeat them when she's clearly outnumbered?

_"I can't let them hurt Shia-chan or Naoki-kun. Neither do I want them to get close to the lab. I can call Tobiume out, but she's already pretty tired from her last appearance. If only I had some back up, I can deal with this situation easily." _

"Soten ni Zase."

Without any warning, a wave of ice loomed over and slammed down on the Hollows. As a result, they became trapped in the field of ice. Seconds later, two zanpakuto spirits and a Soul Reaper jumped over the frozen Hollows and landed in front of them. Shia exclaimed, "Hyorinmaru-san! Haineko-san! Rangiku-san!"

"Hinamori, I'm going ahead," Matsumoto said to the fifth division captain.

Noticing a blob of white hair resting on her back, Momo gave the lieutenant a nod. "Okay, Kurotsuchi-san is hiding in the room up ahead."

She smiled. With that, she ran past the younger female and continued her way to meet with the twelfth division captain. Little did she notice, her captain recovered from his recent attack. Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulder to see his longtime girlfriend and daughter fighting against the Hollows._ "Momo...Shia..."_

He soon resumed his attention to the front.

"Matsumoto..."

Rangiku glanced over to see him. "We're almost there, taicho."

Just as they were about to meet with a door, the tenth division lieutenant raised a leg and forcefully bust it open. The noise went unnoticed from the two high ranked members of the twelfth division. Mayuri complained, "Who dares to bother m-"

"I'm sorry." The strawberry orange haired woman bent down low enough for the white haired captain to get down on his feet. Once he placed his hands on the wall for support, she resumed her attention to Kurotsuchi. "I'm just dropping Hitsugaya-taicho off here. Hinamori-taicho and the others need my help out there."

"Oh..." With that said, she quickly disappeared from sight. After a moment of silence, the scientist turned to the ill Soul Reaper. "Well Hitsugaya, the cure's not ready yet."

After letting out a few coughs, he shot him a glare.

"However, I do came up with an alternative."

"Bastard, you did that on purpose."

Mayuri raised his hand, showing off his long fingernail. He replied, "Oh yes...that's payback from before."

Feeling the painful sensation return, he raised a hand and clutched onto the side of his robe.

"First, I do have to warn you: you might die from it. If so, blame your body that it couldn't handle the rapid chang-"

"Just do it," Toshiro quickly said, "before anything else happens to me."

"Very well..." He put his hand into his kimono sleeve and pulled out a long needle. Then, he began walking towards the white haired captain. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, wondering if the needles have always been this long. Suddenly, he raised his arm and hoarsely coughed on his sleeve. With a grin on his face, Kurotsuchi said, "Don't come bellyaching to me if this doesn't work."

* * *

"Hajike!" After she launched her attack at the Hollow, Momo raised two fingers and fired a band of yellow spiritual ropes on the side where Shia and Naoki are. "Hainawa!"

The three Hollows soon became trapped in the spell. Using this opportunity, the Rukongai citizen got away from the enemies. On the other hand, the dual haired girl removed her sword from its sheath. With a fierce yell, she sliced through each and every one of them. The masked beasts soon disintegrated into thin air. "Shia, watch out!"

Hearing her name being called out, she looked over and gasped. She met with a huge Hollow. Just as it was about to throw a fist at her, Matsumoto appeared in front of the little girl and slashed her sword. As a result, an arm was cut off. The beast roared in agony. "Rangiku-san!"

Matsumoto glanced over her shoulder and said to the young Hitsugaya, "Shia-chan, stay close to Naoki."

She nodded her head. "Hai!"

The dual haired girl used flash step to catch up with the black haired boy. Rin said, "So, this is how the battlefield looks like when there is an invasion."

"I guess," Shia replied. "To be honest, this is my first time being involved like this. I heard about everything else from Rangiku-san and Oto-san."

"Oh..."

Suddenly, everyone felt a heavy pressure big enough to make the ground shake a bit. Unable to keep his footing, Naoki fell to the ground.

"W-What was that?"

"It's reiatsu."

"Really?" Rin asked. "Can you tell who it belongs to?"

Without any warning, a wave of ice blanketed the field. Before it could hit them, all the Soul Reaper and zanpakuto spirit combatants jumped out of the way and dodged the attack. Unlucky for the Hollows, they weren't able to avoid it. They became frozen solid like a Popsicle. Shia replied, "I'm not sure; I haven't learned to identify reiatsu yet."

Suddenly, they heard a roar. Shia and Naoki turned their attention to Momo and Rangiku. They saw that more Hollows appeared before them.

"Okaa-san! Rangiku-san!"

"There's too many of them even with the extra help!" Rin said.

The two members of the Gotei 13 got back to back. After staring at the surrounding Hollows, both Soul Reapers charged. Before they could reach them, a familiar face suddenly made his appearance. Facing them, he landed on one knee while holding his long sword in his right hand. By the time he stood up on his feet, he glanced over his shoulder to watch the masked beasts freeze in ice. Hinamori and Matsumoto called out to him. "Toshiro!"

"Taicho!"

"Oto-san!" Shia exclaimed.

"Sugoi!" Naoki said. "It really is Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Is it really okay for you to be fighting especially in your condition?" Rangiku asked her white haired captain.

Without glancing at the two females, he raised his sword up and replied, "Just keep a close eye on me."

Heeding his words, the Momo and Rangiku said in unison, "Hai!"

At that moment, Haineko and Hyorinmaru appeared on the side. The humanoid dragon said to his partner, "Master Toshiro."

Hitsugaya looked at him and replied, "Hyorinmaru, please look after Shia for Momo and I. It is likely that more Hollows will come here to attack us."

He nodded with agreement. "I understand."

With that said, the tenth division captain closed his eyes and took a deep breath. By the time he reopened them, he saw more Hollows break into the twelfth division from the front doors. He extended sword out and raised it above his head. "Ban-kai!"

All of a sudden, ice began to form on the different parts of his body. Once there was enough, he extended his wings out and let out a fierce yell. He swung his sword off to the side.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

_"For taicho to release his bankai in this state, his illness must not be bothering him," _Rangiku thought.

_"Does that mean Kurotsuchi-san cured him?" _Hinamori wondered.

"Let's go!" With that said Hitsugaya flapped his wings and flew into the air. Immediately, he flew towards the Hollows. He placed both hands on the hilt of his sword and swung it across. "Hyoryu Senbi!"

He quickly turned his body to the side to see other Hollows have gained up on him. Toshiro hissed between his teeth. If he was fighting at full strength, he would have easily anticipated and taken precautions to defend against the attack. "Hajike!"

Suddenly, a fireball flew over his shoulder and exploded in the nearest Hollow's face. Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulder to see Hinamori at his side. "Momo."

With a faint smile on her face, she gave him a short nod. He smiled back, glad to see that she will support him. Besides, he could use all the help he can get.

_"I don't know how long it will take before the medication to wears off. So, I better get this situation under control before the pain returns."_

Naoki raised both fists up. Seeing the glimmer of excitement in his eyes, she thought, _"He really does idolize Oto-san. He might be just as scary as...um, those fan girls Okaa-san always keeps chasing away."_

She placed a finger on the bottom of her chin.

_"Come to think of it, I wonder why Okaa-san keeps doing that."_

"Are you alright, young Shia?"

The dual haired girl nodded her head. "I'm okay, but I'm worried about Oto-san."

"I'm just as worried as you are."

"Then, why won't you look after him? We'll be alright."

"By now, you should understand how much Master Toshiro feels. Though he taught you a bit of fighting, it's only for the sake of self-defense."

Shia sighed with defeat. "Yeah, I kno-"

"Sugoi!" Naoki cheered. "That's so cool!"

He turned to the dual haired girl.

"Did you see that Shia?"

"Ah yeah," she replied._ "Actually, I wasn't really paying attention."_

"By the way, who is he?" Hyorinmaru asked.

"He's a friend I met while I was out searching for a cure for Oto-san. He's Naoki Rin."

The spirit turned to look at the black haired boy. "I see."

After slicing a Hollow in half, Hitsugaya took a quick glance at his daughter. It is when he noticed the presence of the excited Rukongai boy. "Toshiro, are you alright?"

He suddenly turned his attention to the fifth division captain. "I'm okay; how about you?"

She let out a smile. "I'm fine."

With a short nod, they resumed their attention to the Hollows.

During this time, Kurotsuchi and Nemu arrived at the scene to watch the fight. The twelfth division lieutenant asked, "Mayuri-sama, aren't you going to fight?"

"I believe they don't need my assistance," he replied. "Besides, I have better things to do such as observing my latest test subject."

"Oto-san's not a test subject!"

The scientist and the robotic daughter turned their attention to the frowning dual haired girl. They looked further to see Naoki's stern look. Kurotsuchi replied, "Oh, he is. Besides, he's testing out my prototype for the cure. I have to make sure that it works before I distribute it to the other dying victims."

"You can always try on someone else."

"Yes, but your father volunteered."

All of a sudden, Naoki felt chills run down his spine. "W-What was that?"

Shia looked over to see the short glare on her father's face before he resumed to fighting against the masked beasts. "Oto-san doesn't agree."

"Fine, he willingly took it despite knowing about the possible side effects," Mayuri admitted.

"Eh, that was Hitsugaya-taicho's spiritual pressure?" Rin asked. He rubbed against his arms. "It's cold!"

"Yeah, I know," Shia replied. "I'm used to it. Then again, Oto-san tries not to leak his powers because I might not be able to withstand it."

"Taicho!" Upon hearing Matsumoto's voice, everyone's eyes turned to the tenth division captain. "The Hollows are suddenly decreasing in numbers!"

"Yeah, but why are they doing that?" Hitsugaya wondered.

It is when a thought came into mind. Hinamori turned to her boyfriend and suggested, "Do you think they can merge together into a Me-"

Without any warning, they sensed a heavy pressure. Everyone's eyes widened upon surprise. Suddenly, they heard a familiar loud roar. "I think they can."

Sensing danger, Rangiku called out to them, "Taicho! Hinamori!"

Immediately, they jumped back and dodged the red beam of spiritual energy that swept past them. They looked over to see the narrow opening created by the large sized Hollow. Naoki and Shia gasped. Rin asked, "What is that?"

"I-I don't know!" the female Hitsugaya replied. "I've never seen it before!"

"They're Menos," Hyorinmaru replied. "A stronger type of Hollow."

"It's huge!" Naoki exclaimed.

Without any moment to waste, Hitsugaya and Hinamori charged at the Menos. Momo raised her sword and waited for her blade to catch on fire. With a fierce yell, she swung her weapon and released a huge fireball in the Hollow's direction. She stopped it from advancing any further. Then, Toshiro flew up to the beast and thrust his sword in its mask. "Ryusenka!"

Suddenly, ice burst out on all four sides in a similar shape of a bird. Soon, the ice spread down to the Hollow's feet. With one more swing of his sword, the tenth division captain sliced it in half. As a result, it disintegrated into thin air.

At that moment, he felt a jolt of pain. After he clutched his hand onto the front of his white robe, and bent over. He grinds on his teeth, to hold back the urge to scream. "D-Damn it..."

Seeing what is going on, Momo gasped and quickly appeared at his side. She touched his shoulder. In response, he looked over to see her. "Toshiro..."

He slowly turned to face her. Then, with a few steps, he rested on her shoulder. At that moment, his bankai was deactivated. The ice surrounding his body shattered into pieces. He let out a hiss. He whispered, "It hurts; it hurts so much..."

_"The medication must have worn off,"_ Hinamori thought. Knowing that Mayuri is nearby, she began looking for him. "Kurotsuch-"

"So, it wore off." She looked on the other side to see the twelfth division captain in their presence. "I guess that's expected since it's only a prototype."

Hitsugaya began to let out hoarse coughs.

After a brief moment of staring, Mayuri instructed to the fifth division captain, "Make sure to hold onto him."

Hinamori raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

He gave her a look. "Just do it."

"Ah hai..." With that said, she placed her hands on his upper arms. She asked, "Like this?"

"That's just fine."

Without any warning, Toshiro felt a stab of pain coming from his side. He let out a shout, "Ouch!"

His reaction caused Momo to call out his name. "Toshiro!"

Hitsugaya turned to the scientist, who ejected the needle from him. He snapped, "What the hell was that about, Kurotsuchi?"

"Oh, stop bellyaching..."

At that moment, he began to feel light headed. He tipped over and leaned against Hinamori. He heard Momo say, "Kurotsuchi-san, what did you just do to him?"

His vision began to blur. Now, he is finding staying awake difficult. "It's up to him whether he lives or not."

"Wait, what do you mean by that? What is happening to Toshiro?"

Those were the last words he heard. He soon closed his eyes and blacked out.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

**_Hai_** - Yes, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure, _**Gotei 13** _- The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh dear, what just happened to him? What is going to happen next? Be patient and stay tuned to the next chapter. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.**  
**


	18. Fate

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Miyako Hinamori, Tatsuya Hinamori, Shia Hitsugaya, and Naoki Rin.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I'm back with another update! Special thanks goes to my awesome reviewers: **skylark dragonstar, darklover, icyangel27, La Dark Flower.** As for the rest of you, thank you for all your patience. Without any further adieu, here is chapter eighteen. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Eighteen: **Fate

"Oh Momo-chan, I'm so glad you're safe." Miyako took a moment to hug her little girl. Once she pulled away, she added, "I was so worried about you."

Hinamori let out a faint smile. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

She turned her attention to her sleeping boyfriend, who is resting in bed of the Fourth Division Headquarters nearby.

"I wanted to help Shia-chan find a cure for Toshiro."

After letting out a smile, the older mother turned to her husband. He explained, "According to what Captain Unohana said, he's making good progress. He's not showing anymore symptoms of that disease."

Momo walked over to his bedside and brushed his bangs off to the side. She said, "I'm glad to hear; he's going to survive."

"By the way, where's little Shia?" Tatsuya asked.

"Oh, she's with Rangiku-san and her friend, Naoki-kun."

"Naoki?" Suddenly, a thought came into mind. "Is he her boyfriend?"

Hinamori giggled. "They're just children, Oto-san. I don't think they'll be thinking about that stuff until they grow up a bit. Besides, Shia-chan finds Toshiro and I kissing to be disgusting."

* * *

"Umai!" Naoki exclaimed. "Who would have thought food would be so delicious?"

"Well, you are having food from one of the greatest places in all of Soul Society," Matsumoto explained. "It's just unfortunate you two are still young. I could have shown you what good quality sake tastes like."

Shia gave the tenth division lieutenant a look. "Oto-san says sake's not good for your health."

"He always says that and that's coming from someone who doesn't like to party."

"Oh..." She paused. "Is there going to be another Hollow invasion anytime soon? I heard a lot of people got hurt...and sick the last time they were here."

"To be honest, we're not really sure," Rangiku replied. "Let's just hope that no more infected Hollows come and attack us."

"Don't we have the cure already?"

"Yes, but it's still being tested...on your father."

"Oh yeah."

"Once taicho wakes up, Kurotsuchi-taicho and Unohana-taicho might decide to give the medication to other ill Soul Reapers."

"That will only happen when he makes a full recovery?"

There was a shirt pause. "If he doesn't recover, Kurotsuchi-taicho will revise the medication before testing it out on someone else."

"Then, Oto-san has to recover or else..."

The strawberry orange haired woman nodded her head. "...He won't make it."

Shia lowered her head. "I see."

"Yo everyone!"

They looked over to see the third division captain. "Ichimaru-san!"

"Ichimaru-taicho!" Rin exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you be working, Gin?" Rangiku asked.

"I should say the same thing about you," the gray haired captain said. "Besides, you totally left your third seat to do all the division work back at headquarters."

"I have to take care of Shia-chan and Naoki."

"They can always stay with Hinamori-chan and her parents."

Matsumoto gave him a look. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Ichimaru-san must have wanted to go out on a date with you," Shia suggested with a smile. Then, she turned to the man. "Isn't that right?"

After a brief moment, Gin let out a wide grin. "How did you know?"

Rangiku blushed and turned her head to the side. "Well, I'm in the middle of work."

"Alright, I'll just help you take care of the kids."

Shia and Naoki looked at one another. With a wink from the dual haired girl, Rin smiled back. They resumed their attention to the childhood friends. "You two can go on your date. Besides, Okaa-san told us to come back after we finish breakfast."

"Yeah, I remember her saying that," Naoki agreed. "We better get going and fast. I heard that she's going to take us out on a walk."

"A walk?" Matsumoto asked. "Didn't you do that for the last couple of days?"

"Yeah, I like going on walks and...um, well Rin-kun wanted to look around the area. Besides, um...he wanted to become a Soul Reaper later. So, learning about the area is a necessity."

"Yeah, but you ca-"

"Have a nice date!"

In a flash, the two friends used flash step and disappeared from sight. Ichimaru said, "Hn, they're getting better at using shunpo. Before you know it, they'll become fine additions to the Gotei 13."

Matsumoto sighed with defeat. She turned around to face the older Soul Reaper. "Well, I guess we have some free time now."

Ichimaru let out a smile. "Don't worry; I'll make sure to give you a good time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shia and Naoki are headed to the fourth division by jumping on rooftops of the nearby buildings and wall structures. "Hey Shia."

"Yeah?" the dual haired girl asked. "What is it?"

"I'll race you there."

Suddenly, a grin appeared on the girl's face. "You're on!"

With that said, she picked up the pace. Before he knew it, she was already about fifty feet ahead. _"No way! That's how fast she really goes?"_

"Hey Rin-kun!" she called out. "You better hurry up!"

"She really is Hitsugaya-taicho's daughter." He let out a smirk. "For my future of becoming a member of the tenth division, I won't lose to her!"

Then, he too picked up the pace. Before long, the two children made it to their destination. While Naoki took a moment to catch his breath, Shia called out to everyone, "We're back Okaa-san!"

Momo, Miyako, Tatsuya, Isane and Retsu turned around to see them. The fifth division put her finger in between her lips. "Shh, you might wake up your father."

Shia then nodded with agreement. She whispered, "Sorry."

"Eh, where's Rangiku-san?" Hinamori asked. "I thought she was with you and Naoki-kun."

The dual haired girl smiled. "She went on a date with Ichimaru-san!"

Naoki nodded with agreement.

The raven haired girl giggled. "Is that so? I guess it can't be helped."

"Hinamori, I suggest you to go back home and rest for a bit," Retsu said. "Besides, you need to look after your health. You need all the strength for the sake of giving birth to the growing baby inside you."

Momo let out a soft smile. "I'm alright, Unohana-san."

Miyako shook her head. "Oh no, we can't risk any of that."

She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"You need your rest, Momo-chan."

"I'm fine, Okaa-san. Really, I am."

"If Toshiro-kun were to hear this, he'll say the same thing. Besides, all you've been doing lately is looking after him. He'll wake up when he's ready," she explained. "Besides, Unohana-taicho will inform you immediately if anything happened to him."

Hinamori sighed with defeat. "Okay fine, but I'm heading over to the fifth division first. I need to check up on my subordinates."

"In that case, take Shia-chan and Naoki-kun with you."

"Alright." She turned to the children. "Let's go."

"Wow, I get to see a division headquarters!" Rin exclaimed. "I can't wait to see it!"

Shia giggled with amusement as she, her mother, and her friend left the room. Miyako gave them a friendly farewell. "Have a safe trip!"

After a while, she put her hand down and turned to the bed. "You can get up now, Toshiro-kun."

Upon hearing that, the white haired male suddenly sat up. Underneath his thick bangs, a smirk appeared on his face. He soon raised his head to show off his glowing emerald-teal eyes as he replied, "Thanks everyone, I couldn't have done it without you."

Unohana smiled. "It's no problem, Hitsugaya. Besides, you wanted to keep your recovery a secret...until they come home."

Toshiro turned his body to the side and began stretching his arms out on the side. He let out a relieved sigh. "No matter how many years have passed, Momo never ceased worrying about me."

"She loves you that much," Miyako replied, "just like you."

He cracked a smile on his face. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, you better run home," Tatsuya said. "You need to get started on those preparations."

The white haired captain nodded his head. "Good idea; I hope Matsumoto remembers to drop by. These are one of those times where I really need her help."

"We'll make sure to tell her," the female Hinamori replied.

Hitsugaya stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. He stopped for a moment to glance back at everyone. "I'll see you later."

"Make sure not to get involved in any fights," Retsu said. "You're not ready to fight in combat yet."

"I understand, Unohana. I'll take things easy. Once I make a full recovery, I'll return to my work as the tenth division captain."

"As long as you understand, come back in two days for your check up."

"Hai."

With that said, the white haired male disappeared into thin air. Tatsuya folded his arms over his chest. "They sure have it lucky."

"Who does?" Miyako asked.

"Soul Reapers don't have to worry about getting to places using other means of transportation. They can always get there by foot."

The female Hinamori giggled. "It can't be helped."

* * *

Hinamori let out a deep sigh. After she and the children stopped by at the fifth division, she found out that there are duties she must attend to (i.e. unsigned paperwork, writing budget reports, and etc). As a result, she had to complete all the work while Shia and Naoki toured around the division. When she was done all her work, she found the children in the training room. "Sorry for taking so long; it's time to go home now."

"Hai!" Shia replied.

"Is it really okay for me to come over?" Naoki asked.

Momo smiled. "I'm sure of it. Besides, you'll be going back to Rukongai soon. This is a good opportunity for you to get to know the area, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah!"

With that said, they walked all the way to the tenth division captain's private quarters. "This is the place."

"Huh, Hitsugaya-taicho's place seems pretty typical," Rin said.

"That's just like him," Hinamori said. "He doesn't like to be fancy with a lot of things."

She placed her hand on the handle. Just as she opened the slide door, they were immediately showered with a loud ovation. It caused the three people to jump. "Surprise!"

Momo asked, "Eh, what's this?"

"A special occasion just for you," Miyako said.

"It's too early for a baby shower."

"We know that," Tatsuya replied. "However, this is a different case."

The fifth division captain blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Welcome home, Momo and Shia."

The two females suddenly turned their attention to where the oddly familiar voice is coming from. After the Hinamori parents stepped to the side, they saw the one person they didn't expect to see so soon. Smiles suddenly appeared on their faces. Overjoyed, they ran over and threw their arms around him. "Toshiro!"

"Oto-san, you're home!"

Hitsugaya planted a kiss on his daughter's head. "Yes, I am."

"Since when did you get out of the fourth division?" Momo asked.

"A while ago..."

"So, you were alright this whole time?"

"Yes, but I had to keep it a secret." He winked. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh Toshiro..."

He gave her a loving kiss. "I'm still recovering. Luckily, I don't have to stay in the hospital bed anymore. It's nerve wrecking over there."

"Bleh, get a room!" Shia exclaimed.

They looked down at their daughter and giggled. Soon, the dual haired girl laughed along with them. Then, she remembered about her friend. Looking at the black haired boy, she left her parents and walked over to him. Once she is at his side, she turned around and said to her father, "This is my friend I made in Rukongai."

Realizing he is being introduced to his idol, the boy quickly fixed himself up and politely gave the tenth division captain a short bow. "I'm Naoki Rin; it's a pleasure to meet you, Hitsugaya-taicho."

_"Hn, he's that kid..."_ Toshiro thought. After a brief moment of silence, he let out a sincere smile and replied, "Same her-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Matsumoto draped her arm around his neck and pulled him close.

"Ouf!"

"Now that everyone's here, it's time to party!" she exclaimed, raising a jug of sake in her hand.

Annoying, Hitsugaya growled and shoved her arm away from him. He warned, "Oi Matsumoto, I told you not bring any alcohol!"

She pouted. "Aw, come on!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Oh dear, Hitsugaya-kun's mad," Ichimaru said.

Shia giggled. "Oto-san's returning back to normal."

"Oh yeah," Momo agreed. "He totally is."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Umai** _- Delicious, _**Taicho** _- Captain, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Shunpo** _- Flash Step, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads,_** Hai**_ - Yes

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay, Toshiro's feeling better! What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned to the next chapter. Please review! Thanks. **  
**


	19. A Request

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Shia Hitsugaya and Naoki Rin.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, it's an early update! Thank you everyone for all your patience especially **La Dark Flower, darklover, becomeafan** _(x4)_, **icyangel27, **and** Reader-Favs**. Here is chapter nineteen. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Nineteen:** A Request

Momo opened her eyes to see the patterns on the ceiling. She looked over to see the sleeping face of her beloved. With a smile on her face, she extended her hand out and brushed his bangs aside. "He's here and not going anywhere."

She let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness."

Suddenly, Toshiro rolled over and draped his arm over the raven haired girl. After pulling her close, he gave her a good morning kiss. He opened his emerald-teal eyes and greeted, "Ohayo Momo."

She smiled back. "Ohayo Toshiro, did I wake you up?"

He shook his head. "I want us to spend some time together."

With that said, he quickly sat up in bed. "Let's go on the roof and watch the sunrise."

"Okay."

She soon followed her boyfriend's lead. Together, they left the house and got on the roof. Once they were comfortable, he draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled his love close. He gave her a kiss.

Feeling content, she cuddled against him. "I've missed you very much, Toshiro."

"I do too, Momo."

"I'm glad you're going to survive. You'll get to meet our next baby."

"Yeah..."

Over the next few minutes, they watched the sun rise from the horizon. "Have you thought of a name yet? It's your turn."

Toshiro replied, "I have a few in mind, but I'll properly name him or her when the time comes."

"Alright then."

Momo extended her hand out and placed it on top of his. In response, he turned his hand over and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Toshiro."

He turned his attention to his childhood friend. "Yeah?"

"About...what happened over these past few weeks, it made me think about our future. I...don't want to lose you anymore."

"Don't worry; you're not the only one who is thinking about our future lately."

He kissed her forehead. "You too?"

"Of course I have," he replied. "Anything can happen especially with the kind of lifestyle we're living."

"Toshiro."

Hitsugaya pulled away for a moment to place his hand into the inside the front of his robe. After a few moments, he pulled out a small diamond ring. Hinamori placed a hand over her mouth to cover her gasp. "Years ago, we've agreed not to hold a wedding because neither of us liked all the tedious work that comes along with it. Also, we had to skip the dating life and go straight to parenthood. Now, that things are fairly stable. If it's alright with you, let's get married."

Overwhelmed with emotion, she slowly nodded with agreement. "Yes, I accept..."

Suddenly, she threw her arms around her soon to be husband.

"Yes, I do! I love you so much, Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

Feeling off balance, the white haired male began tipping over. "W-Whoa!"

"Toshiro!" She quickly took his hand and pulled him close. "Are you alright?"

He gave her a smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

Then, he took a moment to put the ring through Momo's fourth finger on her left hand. Once he was done, they kissed. "Momo."

"Hn, yeah?"

"About Shia's friend..."

* * *

"Okaa-san, does he really have to go back to Rukongai?" Shia asked as she, her mother, and Naoki are walking to the Western Gate. "Can't he just live here?"

"Unfortunately, he has to," Momo replied. "Remember: only Soul Reapers and nobles are allowed to live here."

The dual haired girl sighed with defeat. Hinamori placed a hand on her head.

"You'll see each other again. Besides, both of you wanted to become Soul Reapers when you grow up."

Shia gave her a faint smile. Once they made it to their destination, the gate keeper opened the front doors for them. They walked out to Jurin'an together. "Thank you for everything, Rin-kun."

"It's really nothing," Naoki replied. "I had a great time while I was in Seireitei."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Hearing the familiar voice, the three people turned their attention to the additional presence of the white haired captain. Hinamori asked, "Toshiro, aren't you supposed to be resting at home?"

"I'm fine, Momo." As he approached the black haired boy, he passed by his daughter and placed a hand on her head. Once he let go, he looked eye to eye with the child. Naoki straightened his posture, looking presentable to his idol. "Captain Hitsugaya."

Placing his hands into his sleeves, the white haired male he looked in the direction where the academy is located. "I heard you wanted to become a Soul Reaper."

Rin gulped. Nervous to speak to the captain, he replied, "Yes, that's correct."

_"He already has the spiritual pressure to do so,"_ he thought. _"He also witnessed the harsh reality of living a Soul Reaper's life. He still wants to go through this..."_

He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh.

_"...all because of my suggestion."_

By the time he reopened them, he said, "I guess I'm going to have to remember your name. Besides, you are going to be in the list of graduates within the next six years or so, am I right?"

Upon hearing the words of encouragement, Naoki let out a bright smile. "Yes sir! Actually, I have a request Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Hn, what is it?"

"When I become a full-fledged Shinigami, please let me work in the tenth division!"

Rin gave him a sincere bow.

Hitsugaya took a quick glance at his smiling daughter. He resumed his attention to Naoki and replied, "Let's see what you got first and then, I'll make my decision."

"Yes sir! I'll do my best!" He turned to the dual haired girl. He smiled. "Later Shi-chan, I'll see you again soon!"

Surprised by the sudden name calling, the child Hitsugaya corrected, "W-What? Don't call me that! I'm no relish! It's Shia to you! Do you hear me, Rin-kun?"

As he ran into the streets of Rukongai, he glanced over his shoulder and waved at her. "Bye, Shi-chan!"

Placing her hands on the sides of her mouth, she called out, "It's Shia! Shi-a!"

Momo giggled with amusement. "Hn, he reminds me of someone."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who?"

She gave him a soft cheek kiss. "A certain tenth division captain whose proud of his title."

"Just because he's a bit similar to me, he still has a long way to go..."

Momo smiled sweetly while he gave her a look.

He added, "...especially in that department. They're still kids."

"You're starting to sound like my father."

"Uruse, I do not," he protested. "I'm more lineant than him."

Hinamori wrapped her arms around his and cuddled. "We'll see in the years to come."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Ohayo** _- Good Morning, _**Okaa-san** _- Mother, _**Taicho** _- Captain, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Shi**_ - Relish, _**Uruse** _- Shut Up

* * *

**Author's Note: **One more chapter to go! After all this time, the identity of Shia's sibling will finally be revealed! Stay tuned and please review! Thanks. **  
**


	20. The Retold Story

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Tatsuya Hinamori, Miyako Hinamori, Shia Hitsugaya, Kazuki Hitsugaya, and Naoki Rin.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yup, we're finally at the end of this story. Thank you everyone for all your support and patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **icyangel27, big fan, TUranzaRE711, La Dark Flower, Reader-Favs, darklover.** Here is chapter twenty. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ Storytelling.  
_

* * *

**Secrets Retold**

**Chapter Twenty: **The Retold Story

_Since then, everything seemed to past by so quickly. After Oto-san made a full recovery from the disease, he returned to his work as the tenth division captain. __Yes, that includes occasionally yelling at Rangiku-san for coming late to work and drinking sake in the office again. _

_All the other victims of the Deadly Viral Hollow Disease have also taken Kurotsuchi-taicho's medication and recovered as well. Before we knew it, no more infected Hollows appeared in Soul Society. It was the end of those dark days. _

_In the weeks after the incident, Oto-san and Okaa-san finally exchanged vows and got married._

* * *

"Do you Toshiro Hitsugaya take Momo Hinamori as your lawfully wedded wife?"

He took a quick glance at the beautiful bride standing next to him. Once their eyes met, the grip on their joint hands tightened as Momo let out a smile. After smiling back, he resumed his attention to the pastor and said, "I do."

With a short nod, he turned his attention to the bride and asked the same question, "Do you Momo Hinamori take Toshiro Hitsugaya as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, I most certainly do."

"Now, for the exchanging of rings."

As the couple are putting on each others' rings, they could hear a certain member of the Hinamori family sobbing in the audience. Miyako leaned over to her husband and whispered, "Can you stop that? You're embarrassing our daughter, son-in-law, granddaughter, and I in front of everyone."

"I-I-I can't help it," Tatsuya cried. "My sweet peach!"

Shia, the flower girl, is standing next to her mother with her head lowered to hide the embarrassed expression on her face. She mumbled, "Mou, Ojii-san..."

"At least he's the only one in your family that does that," Rangiku whispered to the Hitsugaya child.

"Yeah, I hope Oto-san or Okaa-san doesn't turn into that after my sibling is born."

"Now, you may kiss the bride," the pastor said.

With their hands together and smiles on their faces, Hitsugaya leaned over and gave his newly wedded wife a loving kiss. At that moment, the guests started cheering and clapping for them. Shia looked at Matsumoto and asked, "Rangiku-san, when are you going to get married to Ichimaru-taicho?"

At that moment, the strawberry orange haired woman gave the child a weird look. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Eh, why?"

She blushed and looked away. "Just because..."

Shia then giggled. At least the topic of marriage will stay in Rangiku's mind for the next little while.

* * *

_After the marriage, things returned to normal in our daily lives until...Okaa-san went into labour._

* * *

"Ojii-san, hurry up!" Shia said, tugging on her grandfather's sleeve in the hallway of the fourth division. "I want to see my little brother or sister already!"

Tatsuya chuckled. "We know, little Shia. We're going as fast as we could."

"Besides, we don't have Soul Reaper powers like you or your parents," Miyako added.

"Which room is Peach in again?"

"We're almost there."

Sensing their spiritual pressure, Shia let go of her grandfather's sleeve and ran ahead to her mother's resting room. By the time she went inside, she saw Hinamori sitting in her hospital bed with a small bundle in her arms. Sitting next to her was Hitsugaya. Shia ran over to her bedside. "Oto-san, Okaa-san!"

Momo placed a finger in between her lips. She whispered, "Shh, the baby's sleeping."

"Oops, sorry."

She got on her toes, trying to see her sibling. However, she was too short to see. It is when Toshiro grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. After placing her on his lap, Shia looked over to see the child's face. Hinamori brushed the baby's dual hair off to the side. "This is your little brother, Shia-chan."

"Hn, what's his name?"

"Kazuki," her father replied. "Kazuki Hitsugaya."

"Kazuki Hitsugaya, huh?" After a brief moment, a smile appeared on her face. "I think it suits him."

Momo smiled. "I think so too."

* * *

"...And that's how you came into the family. The End."

Once Shia telling the story, she looked over to see her little brother has fallen asleep. A smile appeared on her face. After getting out of bed, she took a moment to drape a blanket over the sleeping child. She gave him a soft forehead kiss.

"Oyasumi Kazu-chan."

"Shia-chan, there you are."

The dual haired Soul Reaper looked over to see the fifth division captain in her presence. "Okaa-san."

"I can take care of Kazu-chan. Your father needs you at the courtyard."

"Okay." As she walked over to the door, she picked up her zanpakuto and fasten it to her sash. "I'll be back soon!"

"Have a safe trip!"

Upon hearing that, Shia used flash step and left the house. After a few minutes, she arrived at her destination. She appeared in the middle of a group of Soul Reapers. "Sorry, I'm late!"

"Let's go Shia," Toshiro instructed. "We have Hollows to take care of."

"Hai Oto-san-taicho!"

The white haired captain gave her a look before he resumed his attention to his other subordinates. She giggled despite being told not to address him by his formal title many times before.

"You sure took your sweet time, Shi-chan."

The dual haired girl shot a glare at the ponytail haired Soul Reaper. She folded her arms and said, "It's not Shi-chan. It's Shia to you, Rin-kun. You shouldn't be addressing to your superiors that way. I was at home telling a bedtime story to Kazuki."

"Hn, is that so?" Naoki replied. "You're quite young to be Hitsugaya-taicho's third seat."

"Uruse! You're no better, mister fifth seat!"

Matsumoto giggled. "Doesn't this scene look familiar, taicho?"

Hitsugaya couldn't help but crack a smile as well. "I suppose it runs in the family."

"Well, that's what happens when you have your daughter as one of your subordinates. Are you planning to recruit Kazuki as your subordinate as well in the years to come?"

The white haired captain shrugged his shoulders. "There is a chance for him to be recruited in his mother's division."

"Okay everyone!" Rangiku called out to all the subordinates. "Let's move out!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Toshiro turned and walked a few steps. Suddenly, he raised his hand and tore through the invisible blanket of kido he just passed by. Everyone (excluding Shia, Naoki, and Matsumoto) became surprised. "...and that does not include you, Kazuki."

"Sugoi, Hitsugaya-taicho was able to find him behind the kido."

"That's not the only amazing thing," said another Soul Reaper. "How can a kid like him hide in such a high level kido he cast?"

The turned white haired boy placed a hand on the back of his head. He hesitantly laughed. However, he noticed the tenth division captain wasn't impressed at all. Kazuki put his hand down and lowered his head.

"Nice try," Toshiro said, "but you have to do better than that to fool me. I suggest you to go back home before your mothe-"

Without any warning, everyone felt a heavy spiritual pressure in the area. It soon followed by a loud echoing voice, "Kazuki Hitsugaya, come back here this instant!"

"W-What was that?" one Soul Reaper asked.

"Oh, don't worry," Rangiku replied. "It's just Hinamori."

"Hinamori?" There was a short pause. "Eh, that was Hinamori-taicho?"

She smiled. "Yep."

"How scary..."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at his son. "You get the point."

Kazuki grumbled. "Hai Oto-san."

"Eh, that's Hitsugaya-taicho's son?" one of them exclaimed.

"Yes," another replied. "If he's this good at this age, wait until he becomes a full-fledged Soul Reaper later."

With that said, Hitsugaya brushed the top of his head and watched his second child leave the courtyard. Once Kazuki left, he let out a deep sigh. He turned his attention to his subordinates. He exclaimed, "Alright, let's go!"

"Yes sir!"

Then, the group of tenth division members went out to their assigned destination.

"For him to pull a stunt like this, he must be eager to become a Soul Reaper," Rangiku agreed. "Why don't you let him take the academy entrance exam?"

Toshiro turned his attention to his lieutenant and replied, "I could, but he still has a lot to learn..."

"...though he's a smart kid like his father?"

He gave her a look. "He just needs to be more responsible."

"It will come with time," Shia replied, "just like what happened to me."

"Let's just hope so; I feel that Momo spoiled him to the point of no return."

She giggled.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Naoki pointed out. "I see Hollows in the one o'clock direction!"

The three Soul Reapers looked over to see the masked beasts. Toshiro put his hand over his shoulder and pulled out his long bladed sword from his back. "Don't leave any of them alive!"

"Yes sir!"

**_~ OWARI ~_**

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Okaa-san** _- Mother, _**Ojii-san**_ - Grandfather, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Oyasumi**_ - Good Night, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Shi**_ - Relish, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up,_** Sugoi** _- Amazing, _**Kido**_ - Demon Arts, _**Owari**_ - The End

* * *

**Author's Note: **The End. Yup, after all this time, it turns out Toshiro and Momo's second child is a boy. Since I didn't reveal much of his character in this story, you can expect quite a few more appearances of him in my short shots and main stories. Otherwise, you can read more about the new next generation child prodigy in my profile page.

I would like to take a moment to say my thank you for reading my story. In addition, I would also like to thank my awesome reviewers: **becomeafan, Mei-tan, Menthe Fresh, icyangel27, sweet miracle 'michu 17, loriakari, KiRisH KiRisH, queen gaga, bengara-koushi, CHOCOLATE, rockbabyval, luna dragonfire, xIceCrystal, Reader-Favs, Hyourinmaru10, peachysnowFan, xXSennaXx, xXAshPhoenixXx, toshihitsu, nana taichoXD, metsfan101, kirana46, skylark dragonstar, darklover, La Dark Flower **for your wonderful words of enouragement. This story took me a little longer to complete compared to the others because all sorts of events over the course of one year and a little more than four months.

Anyway, what are my plans for the future? Well, I have one more chapter left to complete Beyond Perspective and...other plans. xD You just have to wait and find out once my other story is complete. So, stay tuned for more of my story updates and please review! Thanks.


End file.
